Storm Clouds II
by dee forty-five
Summary: A sequel to Pokemon: Storm Clouds, this story follows a young boy's adventures in the mysterious world of the Pokemon video games nineteen years after the original story.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is _Storm Clouds II_, a sequel to _Pokemon: Storm Clouds_. If you haven't read the original, or never finished it, don't read any further! Not only does this story spoil a lot about the ending of the original, but it's written under the assumption that the reader is familiar with the plot and characters of the first story. This means that if you haven't finished or read the first story, you may have no clue what's going on, or may miss out on the significance of certain events. To fully enjoy this story please read through the original first; all the chapters can be found on the same account (deeman45) that this story has been posted on, so it shouldn't be difficult to find them! If you're already familiar with the plot and characters of the first, thanks for putting up with this little blurb-and enjoy _Storm Clouds II!_

-

_I'm lucky this town is so small._ The hooded man would have drawn far too much attention in his strange ceremonial garb if he dared to enter the town proper, and he also didn't know the local customs required to blend in. _Thankfully, just sitting here and waiting for the boy to pass by is easily enough._

The town-"Fox Creek", they called it?-was small and surrounded by woods. Thankfully the boy lived on the edge of the settlement, which meant that any person hiding in the trees would have an excellent view of his house and walk home.

A snapping sound caused the hooded man to leap up in an instant, his dark silk embroidered robe spilling around his form. He stood still near the tree he had been sitting against, his hands poised to unclasp the poke ball from his waist. As his ceremonial robe swayed in the breeze that played through the branches and bushes, his eyes swept the trees for signs of movement-there were pokemon who walked the forests and belonged to Dan and that accursed former Eevee, Missy.

After nearly a half-minute of looking through the trees, the man allowed himself to relax. Perhaps he was simply too on edg; yesterday he had twice allowed wild animals to startle him.

Any further thought was dashed, however. The boy had turned the corner.

-

An easy wind tickled the autumn leaves in the trees as young Ivan Fawcett walked home from school. Ruby had told him to wear a jacket when he had left that morning, but he had ignored her. After all, the sun resting there in the cloudless sky had seemed capable enough of warming the day up on its own. He hadn't anticipated the afternoon wind playing about the skin on his arms and face, pushing his dark reddish-brown hair into tufts.

Ivan shivered slightly, goosebumps covering his arms. He looked around carefully, sweeping his head from side to side. _Well,_ he thought, _I do have my own way of staying warm…_ Ivan spun his head around one final time, just to be sure and safe. He didn't see anyone. _Looks okay,_ he thought, and he closed his eyes.

He pictured a warm, crackling fireplace in his mind, and pretended it was nestled in his body. Soon enough heat began spreading comfortably from within his chest down through his stomach and into his arms and legs. He smiled and continued walking, the new warmth in his body enabling him to ignore the cold of the wind.

As far as he knew not a single person could tell by looking at him when he warmed himself up that way, but he always took care to only use it when he was alone. He didn't think it was a smart idea to do otherwise.

Ivan turned the corner onto the familiar dead-end street, the small one that eventually morphed from paved asphalt to simple dirt and led into the woods at the edge of town. His house was the one at the very end. He took two steps before a whirring sound brushed against his ears. He sighed and stopped walking.

Jordan and his two friends quickly sped up to Ivan, overtaking him and dismounting their bicycles. Jordan was the odd sort of bully who was short and didn't have exceptional muscles, though he made up for it with sheer meanness.

"Hi, kitchen faucet," Jordan said with a smirk. His favorite nickname for Ivan came from three years ago in Kindergarten, when Ivan's mother had ran a half-hour late picking him up; Ivan had cried the whole time. To Jordan, the fact that it sounded identical to Ivan's last name was a stroke of genius. "Running away?"

"I wasn't running," Ivan said. The annoying smirk hadn't dropped from Jordan's face, and his two stooges were grinning too. "I live on this street."

"Oh, geez!" Jordan said in mock surprise. "I didn't know. I was just in the neighborhood." That was Jordan's favorite lie; his home was near the school.

"Go away," Ivan said, and he took a step towards his house.

"Hey, kitchen faucet, just getting scareder?" Jordan sneered, pushing Ivan back.

Ivan locked eyes with the bully. "Don't push me," he said.

Jordan reached out his arm to shove Ivan again and Ivan snagged his wrist, grasping it tight in his hand. "Hey, lemme go!" Jordan said, trying to twist free. He squirmed for a few seconds as his friends scowled and slunk off their bikes, but suddenly Jordan blinked as his face quickly shifted from anger to panic.

"Ow, ow, it's hot…ow! It's too hot! Let me go!" His voice became strained and desperate, and he began writhing desperately in an attempt to free his wrist from Ivan's grasp. "It hurts-ow, ow, let go, _let go!_" Ivan let the bully slip from his grasp, and saw that the skin on Jordan's wrist was turning a soft shade of pink.

Jordan crept back, nursing his hand, and looked up at Ivan with a mixture of shock and hatred. "Weirdo!" He said. "Freak! Monster!" He leapt onto his bike and sped away without looking back, flanked by his two cronies.

Ivan stood still on in the road before extinguishing the warmth inside of himself; the sharp, cold bite of the autumn afternoon registered once again. _I didn't know I could hurt with it…_

He walked home in the wind.

-

"Ms. Councilwoman! Ms. Councilwoman!"

Missy sighed as she closed her laptop, having just finished reading the documents for the day. "Not now, please," she said, stuffing her computer into her bag. She stood up, fighting the urge to tug at the gloves on her hand.

"I was just wondering if I could get a statement of your opinion on the Mayor's choice for the new head of the health board."

Missy looked down at the young man facing her; barely twenty, with messy blond hair, he was the one the local paper _always_ sent to interview members of the city Council. He had a disturbingly regular habit of asking questions of the kind where answers were already obvious, and Missy's heightened sense of smell could always pick up the cheap aftershave which he seemed to love.

"I think Dr. Corvall is an excellent choice," she said, "as I stated in today's meeting. When the Council votes on whether to allow the Mayor's candidate into office I will lend my full support, for all the reasons I mentioned in the meeting."

"But-"

"I'm sorry," she said, cutting off the young journalist, "but this is not the best time. I really must be heading back to my family."

As she left the building, a pair of pre-teens passed by on skateboards, waving to her. She waved back and as they skated away, she picked up the words they assumed she couldn't hear:

"Was that her? The town hero?"

"Yeah! And she waved to us! How cool is that?"

Missy smiled as she entered her car and drove away, but the happy feeling quickly left. _'Town hero,' huh? Those kids are too young to have been around during Masque's invasion. I bet they don't even know why their parents and the others love me so much._

Though Missy's little jaunt as a pokemon had been common knowledge back in the days after the invasion, it had become policy never to speak about it, to avoid drawing attention to Fox Creek. For this reason none of the children born after the invasion, or those too young to remember it, remained in the dark.

As she pulled onto the street where her and Dan's house was located, she checked the clock on the dashboard. _Damn,_ she thought, /iI'm late. That meeting lasted much longer than I thought./i

"Hi, everyone," she called out. "Sorry I'm late, today's meeting dragged." She deposited her bag in her room changed out of the suit she had worn for today's meeting, putting on something less restrictive.

She went to her living room to relax with her family. Her husband was there, as well as Ivan and most of the pokemon.

Dan was still tall and lanky as he had been during their first journey, though his years of sitting behind a desk at his pawn shop had gradually stolen his formerly muscular build from him; he was still far from fat, though. His brown hair no longer crept down the sides of his head as it had in his teens, as Dan kept it trimmed and short. He was clean shaven.

"Sorry," she said, slumping into her chair. "Missed dinner again, didn't I?" She began tugging off her gloves.

"Hey," Dan said, "I thought we decided you were going to leave the gloves on while you're here at home. What if someone came by to visit? What'd they think of those?" He pointed at her fingernails, noticeably pointed like claws.

"I think any visitors who drop by would have better things to look at than my fingernails," Missy said.

"I know. It's just, I'm trying to think of what's best in hiding this. We've got a lot to keep under cover-"

"Oh, keeping it under cover," Missy interrupted sarcastically. "'Cause I haven't been doing enough of _that_ in the past two decades. Tell you what, you can wear gloves every day for nineteen years and then we'll see how much you like it."

There was an awkward silence before Ivan spoke up to break the silence. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Ivan," Missy said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just had a busy day…"

"Sorry kiddo," Dan interrupted, "but she has to be told sooner or later. Missy, Ivan apparently got in a fight today."

"Oh?"

"You know that old lady down the street? Well she saw apparently saw three kids picking on Ivan before there was an…altercation."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Ivan said. "He was just shoving me and I grabbed his hand."

Missy sighed. _Dan and I aren't really in the best positions to condemn somebody for getting in a fight,_ she thought, her mind turning back to memories of leaping and spinning, claws bared and voice growling.

"It doesn't sound like you started it," she said, "and I know that sometimes it's important to defend yourself, but don't go _looking_ for fights, okay?"

Ivan nodded before leaving his parents' company.

-

Ivan walked to his room. It wasn't large, but the posters tacked up on the wall alongside photographs of his family and tests and assignments that had been returned with high marks made it feel comfortable. Being near the rear of the house, his window overlooked the tall forest that surrounded Fox Creek. The sun was beginning to set earlier than it had been in the summer, and the reds and yellows of the autumn trees blended together in the twilight.

Ivan plucked his math homework out of his backpack and started working on it-they were just starting on long division-but he found it difficult to concentrate because of the voices reaching him.

"I can't believe you came late _again_, don't you have any consideration for your own family-"

"For your information I don't control how long the meetings will be, and you're one to talk, you seem more comfortable in that shop than you do around the rest of us-"

"That's a cheap shot, you know I inherited that store from my father-"

Ivan laid his head down on his pillow and covered his ears with his hands. His parents were trying to be quiet, but his hearing was better than most-he had figured that out by now-and neither of them seemed to realize just how much he could pick up.

A few minutes later, as his parents' now-muffled voices continued, the door to his room suddenly creaked open. He looked up to see what appeared to be a small horse with a fiery mane; the skin on her back was heavily scarred. "Oh hey, Ruby. Where were you when I came home from school?"

"Out and about in the forest," she said, her hooves clipping across the floor. "Winter's coming up, which means I'm going to be cooped up in this building thanks to the weather. I've got to appreciate a good day in the outdoors while I still can."

"Yeah, I like the forest too. I meant to go exploring today but…" Ivan's mind went back to the pink burn on Jordan's arm. He'd been dwelling on it too much to muster up the desire to go into the woods.

"But what? Ah, whatever," Ruby said with a brisk shake of her head. "Probably for the best. I think there's been someone camping out there recently."

"You think?"

"Mm-hmm. Whoever's out there's been in the woods for several days now."

"Have you seen them?" asked Ivan.

"Only from a distance," said Ruby. "I've kept away; remember, I'm supposed to keep a low profile like the other pokemon."

"Oh, right."

"It's probably not important-likely some homeless fellow. So, what are you working on?" Ruby said, her nose nudging the now-discarded piece of homework.

"Math homework."

"Hmph," she said with disgust, her eyes wrinkling. "That's no good at all. I heard you got in a fight today, _that's_ what people should be teaching you. Skill in combat is invaluable. I used to be good in a scrap; we all were, back before you were born. The others still practice but their hearts aren't into it."

"You used to fight a lot, Ruby?"

"Oh yes, all the time."

"Who with? Other pokemon like you? Is that how your back got hurt? What about my Mom's ear?"

"Ah," Ruby said with a worried look, "I've said too much. You know your parents don't want me talking about our old days together."

"Aw, _come on_, Ruby!"

"No," the Ponyta said with a shake of her head, "I've said too much. I should leave you to your homework, if I distract you any more your parents will never leave me alone about it."

As she left, Ivan shut the door behind her. He sighed and looked down at his homework. He had managed to ignore his parents' voices while talking with Ruby, but now they crept back inside his head.

_I wish I could just go someplace where I wouldn't have to listen to their fights…_ he thought, sitting down on his bed. Suddenly he snapped his head up and turned to look at the window. Darkness had finally fallen while he had spoken with Ruby, the trees now tall monoliths clustered together. _Maybe…_

He had _meant_ to go walking today. What did it matter if it was a little later than normal? His parents wouldn't let him, though…_But then again,_ he thought cheekily, _Kids shouldn't interrupt their parents when they're 'talking'. I'll just go out by myself for a little bit. No one needs to know._

Ivan snapped off the lights and opened the window. He reached for his jacket, but stopped short of picking it up. He closed his eyes and pictured the warm fireplace inside himself. His special power, the warmth, spread inside him quickly. He quickly slipped outside and shut his window, trying to be as silent as possible, before ghosting off into the night, making for the trees as fast as he could.

As he neared the branches of the first tree he smiled, the arguing voices of his parents almost completely vanished from his ears. There was a small pond very near, perhaps that would be his first stop-

Suddenly, as he raced around a particularly large tree, Ivan found himself facing a creature with yellow fur. "A-Artemis!" He cried out in alarm.

"Ivan?" said the Electabuzz. "So it was _you_ who's been blundering about like a fool this last little bit?" From what Ivan knew, she had spoken to the pace of a mile-a-minute when she was younger, but all the pokemon and Ivan's parents agreed that she had calmed down a great deal recently. They also all agreed that the change was 'relieving', though they never said it when she could hear.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" The young boy asked in a panic.

"Nemo hasn't been in any water recently and he decided to come rejuvenate himself in the pond," she said absentmindedly. "He asked me to come along in case anything bad happened-hey, wait! I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one who needs to explain what you're doing here. Do your parents know you're out in these trees?"

"No," Ivan muttered. "I don't _want_ them to know. They're arguing."

"Oh," Artemis said. Her face looked understanding. "I see. That's why you came out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't wanna run away, not really, but I just needed to go a place where I couldn't hear them fighting…"

"Well, I understand, but I still think it's a bad idea. You're lucky you ran into me, there could be wild animals out here! Come on, I'll take you back…"

She reached for his hand. As she took it and her fur brushed against his skin, Ivan suddenly remembered…

"Wait, don't," he said in a start, but it was too late.

"_OW!_" Artemis drew her hand back, shaking it. "That's hot, that's _hot!_ Oh my gosh, Ivan, you're burning up! Are you sick?"

"No," he said quickly, "no, I'm not sick. I just ran a lot and my blood's pumping, I guess."

Artemis frowned. "I know I have a reputation as being gullible but I'm not an idiot. Don't lie to me, it's a bad habit to get into."

_Just tell her,_ a little voice in the back of Ivan's head whispered. _She already knows something's up. You like her the best out of all the pokemon. You can trust her._

"Okay," Ivan said, "can I tell you a secret, Artemis?"

She blinked. "Secret? You're just a little kid, what sort of secret could you have?"

"Um…you know how I can do weird things? Like my mom can. I can talk to you and I can hear and see better than other people." Ivan took a deep breath. "I can do other stuff too. If I feel cold, I can make it feel like there's a fire inside me. That's why I seem so hot."

"Oh, that's it." Artemis looked like she was thinking. "I don't think your mom has any powers like that, but I guess it makes sense you'd have powers of your own."

"I don't think it hurts me," Ivan said, "but I guess if I touch other people while it's happening it can hurt them. Today I got in a fight with Jordan and I think maybe I burned him…"

"Oh dear," Artemis said in shock.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to! Please don't be scared of me…"

"I'm not scared," Artemis said, and she was smiling. "I remember going through something similar with my electricity not long after I was born. I was afraid I couldn't control it. I bet the rest of the pokemon and I could help you out in learning about your power and controlling it, and I think Missy could help too."

"No!" Ivan said suddenly. "She can't know!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I don't think she likes that I have these powers. What if she gets mad at me if she finds out I can do more?"

"Don't be silly, Ivan, she wouldn't get mad at you for that!"

"But you haven't seen the last power, the weirdest one. I'm kind of scared of it…" Ivan got very quiet. Artemis looked at the young boy, standing there frightened.

"…you really are special, you know that?" Artemis said after a pause. "You can really do a lot of wonderful things. It's okay to be scared, but I don't think your powers are a bad thing."

"…you think?"

"Yeah. You said you have another thing you can do…does it hurt you to do it?

"No…"

"Then do you think you could show it to me?"

Ivan stood there thinking for a moment. "Alright," he finally said, "but…it's very weird. I've only done it a few times and that's usually on accident."

He stood still and closed his eyes, breathing in and out steadily. To her astonishment, after a few seconds Artemis felt the air around her getting warmer. "What…?" She said in wonder, but just as the word was released into the air Ivan was suddenly surrounded in a chrysalis of pure fire, his body not visible within the blaze.

"I-Ivan?" Artemis was shocked; she had the boy's word that the process didn't hurt him but she was worried all the same.

Suddenly the fire was gone without a trace. Artemis blinked-the sudden brightness of Ivan's fire had temporarily ruined her night vision-but as her eyes readjusted to the darkness, she saw that Ivan was no longer standing where he had been-or at least, not the Ivan she knew.

Instead there was a creature standing there that was small and mammalian, on four paws. It was fox-shaped, with fur a very muted red color, though it was darker near the paws. Atop the head, between the two pointed ears, was a curled tuft of hair of a bright reddish color-the same color as the multiple tails stretching behind the creature's body.

"It can't be…" Artemis said in awe. "A Vulpix? This isn't possible!"

"'Vulpix'?" Asked the creature, taking a tentative step forward. "Is that what this kind of animal is called?"

"Ivan? Ivan, is that…_Ivan?_"

"If I focus a lot on the fire when it's already inside me," Ivan said, "I can make myself look like this. It doesn't hurt, but it scared me the first time. I thought I had turned into some kind of fox at first, but…foxes can't do _this_." He opened his muzzle and a jet of fire shot out.

"This is…incredible! Come on!" Artemis scooped up the little Vulpix and darted off.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?"

"To show Nemo! This is amazing!"

"H-Huh?"

It wasn't long before the pair of them reached the pond inside the forest. Artemis had a solid grip on Ivan; in his Vulpix form, his naturally insulated Fire-type fur kept the heat inside and prevented him from burning her.

"Nemo!" Artemis' cries echoed through the still autumn trees. "Nemo!" There was a splash as the small aquatic pokemon popped out from under the surface of the water.

"Artemis? What's going on?" Nemo asked.

"Look, look!" Artemis said, and she held up Ivan in excitement.

"What is that," Nemo asked, "is that a fox? No, wait it's-Dear Arceus, is that _a Vulpix?_ Where-but-that's not possible, how did another pokemon make it here, after all this time?"

"You're not going to believe me, Nemo! You really won't! This is _Ivan!"_

"No," Nemo whispered in awe, "Ivan? Really?"

"Um," Ivan said, squirming, "can you put me down now?" Artemis obliged. "Okay, um…hi, Nemo."

"How is this possible?" Nemo said.

"It looks like Missy's genes had a few surprises in them, huh?" Artemis said. "I wonder what she'll have to say about it…"

"No!" Ivan said loudly, startling the two pokemon. "You _can't_ tell my parents-my mom is already weird about my eyesight and me talking to you guys, I don't want her to know I can turn into a…a…whatever I am right now!"

"Calm down, Ivan," Nemo said soothingly, "I know your parents have been keeping you in the dark somewhat, but I think they-and your mom in particular-will really be able to help you get ahold of this situation."

"No," Ivan said, "no, you can't tell them! You can't!" Suddenly he was off, sprinting on all fours through the darkness.

"Hey, wait, don't go alone, it's not safe!" Artemis called after him. Ivan ignored her words and darted between the trees, dashing past tall thin trunks, his paws snapping fallen leaves to release a crisp sound. He ran and ran in a panic, slowly realizing he was moving faster than he ever could have as a human.

_They can't find out,_ he thought. He already knew that his powers made his parents uncomfortable. _If they know about this too, what if they get so shocked they start arguing again?_

Ivan's panicked mind blotted out any planned course he might have had, and as his running continued he was taken deep into the forest, far past the areas he normally would have romped, farther even than the usual areas blazed by Ruby and Nightshade, the most explorative of his pokemon companions. In the depths of the woodland tall thin trees gave way to ominous, thick-trunked growths. Any semblance of trails was obliterated as foliage and rocks began claiming the earth, and in the distance the occasional sounds of nocturnal animals drifted in the sky.

Ivan finally stopped running, collapsing against a large boulder the size of a person, with a crack slashing its way across the stone. _Where…where am I?_ None of the surrounding area looked even remotely familiar. The distress clouding his mind even made it difficult to track how long he'd been running.

"I'm lost," he said in a frightened whisper, slowly rising to stand on his four paws.

"Well, now, that's too bad," said an unfamiliar voice behind him.

Ivan spun around; there, standing atop the jagged boulder was a figure silhouetted against the night. It was a tall man, wearing a dark silk robe; embroidered emblems and designs were woven entrancingly across his garment. Two hands were pulling back a hood to reveal a plain face, with short dirty blonde hair, an unnatural looking smile and oddly glassy eyes.

Ivan took a few steps back. His mind was screaming at him to run, run away as fast as possible but his body seemed to be in shock, refusing to do anything he wanted it to.

"Who…" Ivan whispered, finally regaining control of his voice, "Who are you?"

-

_The Hypno,_ Missy thought. _I remember him, and the Scyther, and Masque as well…so many foes we had in those days. It seemed so bleak and hopeless…like everything in the whole world was in combination to bring down our hope. But we won…and I was so happy._

She put down the artifacts she had kept from those days—the two pieces of the pearl mask that had once shielded the face of her adversary—back into the carved box she kept them in, closing the lid gently.

_Is it wrong…that part of me wants to return to those days? They were dangerous and I wasn't always happy, but…compared to my life since then, they seem much more adventurous._ Part of her squirmed when she allowed herself to entertain those ideas. She felt guilty about thinking of her current life as 'boring'; she had a very important and influential job, she was beloved by many people in town, and of course she had a child who she and Dan would both give their lives for.

_It just feels dull, sometimes,_ Missy thought wistfully. After Masque's defeat she had been returned to a human form, and for the first time in a long while had been truly excited and happy…her spirits were as high as ever two years later, as she left high school and headed for a university.

_But the oddities of my body, traits I had come to be familiar with and to love, had to be hidden there…every second was spent on edge, trying to prevent discovery. I couldn't be me, and I had to come back here…the special aspects I love removed so many choices I could have made, forcing me down a certain path. Is it any wonder that I worry about the traits Ivan inherited from me? What if he finds himself being pushed down by them like I was?_

She sighed as she sat down on the large bed she shared with Dan. He was still in the living room; their disagreement had lasted a long while. "I really should stop doing that," she muttered to herself, trying to knead the worry out of her face. "Whenever I get mad at him I always regret it later…it feels like I'm hurting myself. And we fight over the stupidest things…"

Her stomach twisted and turned as she thought of Ivan. She had tried to keep quiet, but towards the end of the exchange voices had been raised; he'd almost certainly heard something of their argument. _I remember when I was a little kid and I overheard my parents' few fights…it felt awful._

She sighed again as she rose. _I should go comfort him…I bet he's still awake,_ she thought as she walked down the hallway towards her son's room. As she approached the door she noticed the light was out from underneath it.

"Ivan," she said, knocking lightly upon her son's door. "Ivan, it's Mom, are you awake?" She waited a few seconds-silence. "Ivan?" She called again. "Please, if you're awake…" She paused again. "Ivan?" she said, opening his door slowly. She stopped halfway, her heart suddenly picking up in speed. Her son's bed was empty, his jacket lying there unused. His window was closed, but unlocked.

"Ivan?" She said, frightened, then louder: "IVAN?"

She abandoned her son's spot and ran to the living room. He was watching a movie with his father, that was it, they were watching a movie and it was loud, so loud he couldn't hear her yells. She burst into the living room.

It was empty except for Dan, casually surfing through channels.

"Ivan," she said, panic making it hard to speak, "Ivan, is he here, do you know where he is?"

"Hm? Oh, he's in his room, I think."

"He's-no, he's not, I was just there, it's empty!"

The TV screen turned black; Dan shot out of his seat. "What do you mean, empty? He's gone?"

"Yes," Missy said; by now her heart was beating so quickly it was becoming painful, a little.

"The-the pokemon, you think? Let's ask them, he's playing with them, he must be!"

Five minutes later and Dan and Missy were gathered together with Ruby, Nightshade, and Armor, making a desperate call to the police.

_My son,_ Missy thought in desperation, _my son…Where could you have gone?_

-

"Who are you?" Ivan asked. The mysterious man hopped off the rock, still smiling.

"You're the son of Missy, correct?" He said; his voice seemed as though he were putting far too much effort into sounding sweet and gentle; it was the sound of a Venus flytrap singing to a wayward fly.

"Do you know anything about your mother, little Ivan-that _is_ your name, right, kiddo? Years back she…well, let's just say she was a big player in some events that were very important to a lot of people." The robed man took a step forward, his arms opening in a gesture perhaps meant to seem comforting; Ivan found his paws taking involuntary steps backwards. "Come on, kid, it's just a few questions," he said in that too-sweet voice. "Are you Ivan Fawcett, Missy's son?"

"Y-Yes," stammered the young boy, before immediately regretting his response; hadn't he learned in school never to tell the truth to strange people? But he couldn't seem to think clearly, he was in a state of panic.

"_Good…_" The man said in a low voice whispered through his smile. He reached into his robe and pulled out a strange object, a golden cylinder the size of a Chinese finger trap, engraved with symmetrical diamond patters overlapping one another.

As he began fiddling with the device, a sudden crashing noise echoed from behind Ivan in the forest.

"Ivan!" Called Artemis' voice. "Ivan, where are you?"

At the sound of that familiarity, the boy in a Vulpix's body found his voice again. "Here," he screamed, "I'm here, there's a strange person, please help me!"

Immediately the crashing sounds became louder. Ivan turned his head and saw a streak of yellow darting at him between the tall, dark forms of the trees; a blob of blue followed not close behind.

"Damn," muttered the man, the honey gone from his voice. He activated the golden device with a motion and tossed it in front of Ivan, dashing off before it even hit the ground. As Ivan turned to look at the strange golden object it began spewing out odd, bluish-white colored smoke.

"IVAN!" Artemis cried, bursting into view; she fired a bolt of electricity in the direction of the fleeing man. He was far off and a moving target, however, and her attack struck a tree near the assailant instead.

"Ivan," the Electabuzz said, cradling him, "did he hurt you?"

"No," Ivan replied, "but that machine-thing is his…"

"What happened?" A third voice added; Nemo appeared within the now widely spread smoke. "Who was that?"

"Don't know," said Artemis. "Come on, let's take him home…" She took two steps before she faltered, collapsing to the earth. Ivan spilled out of her arms.

"What…" she murmured.

Ivan tried to stand but his legs only supported him for three seconds before he too sank to the ground. He felt funny…

"What's happening?" Nemo said, as he struggled to make any sort of movement. "What is…this…feeling?"

As Ivan lay there, the smoke from the strange object billowing around him, his mind became hazy and his body began experiencing odd sensations, as though he were being taken on a roller coaster ride in slow-motion. The smoke obscured all vision, even hiding the muzzle in front of his face.

Suddenly odd images flitted in and out of the mist. _What is this…?_ Ivan thought groggily as the images picked up, slowly at first, before suddenly exploding through the mist, his mind assaulted with images.

Suddenly his body was hit with the most unearthly feeling he'd ever experienced, like falling but a thousand times more in every way. The images fell with him, blending into a myriad of rainbows and odd colors.

It was like falling through universes…


	2. Chapter 2

The sun bounced back and forth between the trees of the forest before making its way over to Missy's house, poking its way through the windows. The rays of the early dawn made her wince. The police officer sitting across from her was too busy reading a list to notice. As the sun continued shining through the rear window, Missy reached up to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Well then," said the officer, "We've searched the neighborhood thoroughly and are working through the rest of the town as well. We've also sent out notifications to the stations of the closest nearby towns."

"And the forest?"

"You know we've looked there. But you have to understand that it's rough going; our dogs only responded to your son's scent part of the way through the forest. The trail ends abruptly; thankfully, the area where his scent can be located should be easy to find, thanks to a small charred patch."

The officer stood up. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Fawcett. We'll continue searching; in the meantime, we suggest you rest. I know you want to look for him, but sleeping now will help bring back to top form."

Long after the officer left, Missy still found herself unable to sleep. "I don't understand," she murmured wearily into her pillow. "Ivan…"

A sudden tapping sound reached her ears. "Missy? Are you there?" A white nuzzle nudged open the door; it was Ruby.

"Hey," she said, her Ponyta hooves clicking on the floor. "Have you spoken to the others since we split up to search?"

"Some of them," Missy said, rising from her place on the bed. "Why?"

"Have you spoken with Artemis and Nemo?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, neither has anyone else. And I can't remember them being there last night when we first discovered Ivan was missing."

"Wait," said Missy, "are you implying that they kidnapped him?"

"No, of course not!" Ruby said. "I couldn't even begin to think of our friends like that! What I'm getting at is that I spoke with your son last night, before he disappeared, and he mentioned the fact that he had intended to explore the forest earlier that day. So perhaps he snuck out! And I know that that same evening, Artemis and Nemo were heading out to that pond not far into the woods."

"I understand!" Missy said. "If something happened to Ivan in the forest, Artemis and Nemo would have been nearby, and would have tried to help him! So the fact that they haven't returned means—"

"—that whatever happened to Ivan most likely happened there!" Ruby finished.

"Well, let's go," Missy said, her weariness abandoned. "Hurry!"

As they raced to the forest's edge, Missy hurriedly called Dan's cellular. Her husband didn't pick up, but she left a voicemail letting him know the situation.

"Alright," Ruby said, "I'll admit I'm not very good at tracking…so do you think you could try to get his scent? You can do that, right?"

"Ah," Missy said, "I suppose I could try." _I've spent so long trying to hide my abilities,_ she thought uncomfortably. _I'm probably _capable_ of doing it, but I've never tried…_

Missy focused all the willpower she had on her sense of smell, closing her eyes and ignoring the forest sounds drifting through her ears. Her nose assaulted her with a million different sensations; the crisp and somewhat melancholy flavor of dying autumn leaves, the still wetness of early morning dew, the pungency of forest animals. A myriad of other scents danced behind them.

_Think of Ivan. Everything you know about him._ Missy slowly picked her way through the field of smells around her. She ignored the more obvious aromas of the woodlands and examined the outliers. This one…the search dogs from the night before. That one…garbage carelessly discarded in the forest. She focused on a small smell that passed a dozen or so feet nearby…

Her mind was cascaded with memories.

Those first stirrings inside her body. The months passing by as her belly swelled; a whirlwind of sensations as she prepared for motherhood: awe, fear, excitement, apprehension. The birth, and cradling her son afterwards. Watching him stare up out of his cradle with those bright eyes. His first steps and words. The dread as she realized that he understood the pokemon, that she had cursed her son with the same limitations she possessed. Excitedly listening to him talk about school for the first time; praising him for his high marks; the quiet look in his eyes he got when she and Dan argued.

"I've got him," Missy said, opening her eyes. She strode towards her son's scent.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, trotting alongside her friend. The Ponyta tilted her equine head quizzically. "How do you know?"

"I'm his mother. I know him better than he knows himself."

As Ivan's trail continued, he was eventually joined by an aroma that Missy quickly identified as Artemis.

"The two of them headed in this direction," Missy noted, ducking through trees and bushes, "before stopping…here." A small pond, well-known as a landmark of the Fox Creek woodlands, glistened before them. A charred circle of ground reposed nearby.

"It's just like the police told us," Missy said as Ruby investigated the burnt earth. "My son's scent abruptly dies off here."

"You don't think…" Ruby began tentatively, but Missy cut her off.

"No. If he'd been…incinerated…the smell of burnt flesh is telltale and very strong. I'd still be able to smell it if that'd been the case." Ruby nodded her agreement and continued investigating. "Although," continued Missy, "Artemis' and Nemo's scents don't die off. They continue that way, into the deeper forest, and…they seem to join a new companion."

Missy closed her eyes once more, studying the smell. "It's like an animal and yet not…there's a definite hint of fire about it…and almost a hint of something human as well. It's a curious mixture."

"Missy," Ruby said gravely, "This ruined segment forms a perfect circle. There's no way any fire like that occurred naturally. What I'm trying to tell you is that…well, you said it yourself. Whatever was here is simultaneously an animal yet not one, and it reeks of fire too…if whatever was here created this circle, I can only think of pokemon."

"That can't…but…" Missy's mind reeled with shock. _It's been nearly two decades since we closed the gap between our worlds,_ she thought. _I don't understand. Did the worlds begin drifting together? Did someone else discover the arch at the top of the Tower? And what does a pokemon want with my little boy?_

"Missy," said Ruby," I thought we severed all ties with my world years ago. What does this mean?"

"I...I don't know," Missy said. _This will have severe repercussions for Fox Creek,_ she thought. Many people still remembered the pokemon invasion all those years back as the worst moments of their lives. _If word gets out that there's likely a pokemon running about unaffiliated with Dan and I…the survivors of that event will find themselves facing a nineteen-year-old nightmare._

"Come on," she said. "Ivan's trail may have slacked off, but we can still follow Nemo and Artemis. We need to find out the secret of this mysterious third scent."

The pair left the twin circles of the pond and firemark. Missy's nose led them deep into the woodland, farther than any person—or pokemon—normally went. In the deep forest there were no trails except what little pathways formed from animal activity, and powerful trees reached up to the sky. Any sign of human prescence was years old at the least.

"Why would they have come here?" Ruby grunted, struggling through a particularly thick bush.

"I don't know," answered Missy, perched on a branch above her. The trek through the woodlands had provided Missy with more than an opportunity to test her sense of smell; a number of other hidden talents received a chance to shine.

As Ruby progressed on the ground beneath her, Missy lauched herself from her perch. She caught another branch easily with one hand, and used her momentum to swing herself up to a landing position. She alighted on an abnormally thick and long growth of tree several feet about the ground. Ducking low, she raced along the pathway provided by the forest. Missy dealt with obstacles by quickly shifting to the side or making small leaps rather than push them out of the way with her hands, for the sake of speed. As the tree growth finally petered out, she leapt earthwards with ease, catching herself with her hands first and springing to alight gracefully feetfirst.

"Showoff," Ruby muttered, covered in nicks and bruises from battling the unreceptive plants on the forest floor.

"It looks like I really have kept my speed and reflexes from my days as an Eevee," Missy said. "I've never really gotten a chance to…ah, that felt great! A part of me has missed the high-speed runs and jumps from back then."

"Still a showoff," Ruby pouted.

"Don't be a poor sport," Missy teased. "Can't you say something else?"

"Yeah," Ruby said after a pause. "Your clothes look awful."

Missy looked down. Her clothes were filthy from running in the forest, plastered with dirt and green smears from leaves, and a few small but eye-drawing tears. "Well, damn," she said.

The trail abruptly halted not too far from there, at a large boulder with a gash tearing through the stone. "All three scents just…disappear," Missy said, rubbing a hand across the stone. Ruby poked around for more clues. As Missy turned from the stone, a glint of metal caught her eye. A mysterious trinket was lying on the forest floor.

"What's this?" Missy said, plucking the item from its resting place. It was a strange cylinder with mysterious designs on the surface. As she touched it her fingers tingled, and a small shudder slithered its way through her body. Tentatively, Missy raised the item to approach her nostrils.

An unearthly scent hovered atop the metal object, and as it wafted past her, her mind conjured up a sudden memory: A limitless void filled with unending, ghostly stars.

She stared at her find with horror as Ruby approached.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"Bad news," Missy replied. "Bad news."

-

Ivan groggily looked about as he struggled to right himself. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but his headache only intensified.

Nearby, Artemis and Nemo were stirring. "Artemis," Ivan said, nudging the Electabuzz with his Vulpix muzzle. "Artemis, wake up!"

"Uggh," Artemis said, clapping a hand to her face, "let's not ever do that again…"

"What happened?" Nemo asked. The Seadra opened his eyes and surveyed the line of trees about him. "Where did that man go?"

"I don't know," Ivan replied, turning to address his friend. "And where is that weird metal thing?" As he looked about, unease slowly built inside his belly.

"Wait…" he said. "Nemo, Artemis, look around. Those trees are green, not fall colors…"

"I think you're right," Artemis replied, inspecting the line of greenery nearby. "I know our woods very well…these aren't even the same breed as the trees back home."

The leaves of an unfamiliar forest rustled around them. Ivan tried to suppress a shiver.

"Hey, it's all right," Artemis' voice came from behind him. "Don't worry, you've got Nemo and me here to help you. You'll be all right."

"Thanks," Ivan replied. "I'll be okay, I'm just a little worried." He closed his eyes and imagined a great blaze within himself. At the command of his will, it dimmed until the once-mighty inferno was now tinier than a campfire. Slowly, the mental image drifted from the fire and focused on the young child sitting in front instead, who stood and strode away from the flickering light…

A flash of brightness lit the unfamiliar forest, catching the two pokemon unawares; they shielded their eyes. When they dared to look, the Vulpix before them had transmogrified back into a young boy.

"Sorry," Ivan said, "maybe I should've let you know before I changed. Being in that body is just weird."

"It's alright," said Nemo. "I'm just glad you've got clothes."

"Yeah," replied Ivan, "I think when I change bodies I keep the clothes when I turn human again."

"Good to hear," Nemo said. "So…what do we do now? We're alone in a strange place, with no clue how we got here or where to go…"

"What do we do?" Artemis interrupted. "I'll tell you what we do!" She struck a triumphant pose. "We find our way home, however we can! We adventure wherever our feet take us! We kick ass and take names!"

"Artemis…" Nemo tried to cut in, but the Electric-type was too enthralled to heed him.

"It'll be just like old times! You and me, and Ivan too I guess, and we'll fight off bad guys and save the day and sleep under the stars and who-knows-we'll-probably-discover-all-sorts-of-crazy-things-and-hey-maybe-we'll-even-make-new-friends-and-when-we-get-home-we'll-introduce-them-to-Nightshade-and-all-the-others-it'll-be—"

"ARTEMIS!" Nemo shouted, finally getting her attention. "Not to be the raincloud over your sunny day but here's a reality check. We have _**no**_ clue where we are. We're out of practice. And let's face it, nineteen years back you and I mostly just followed the others' lead, we were hardly the big decision-makers in the group. Plus I doubt Dan and Missy would appreciate us putting their son in any danger."

"What kind of adventures did my parents go on with you guys?" Interrupted Ivan. Artemis and Nemo both flinched; they'd forgotten the taboo on discussing their past experiences around Ivan. "I know you all did something! Please, tell me, I want to know—does it have to do with why I can't find any other smart animals with powers like yours? I'm not stupid, I know me and my mom are different than other people. You know the reason, right?"

Ivan stared down his friends intensely. Before either of them responded to his outburst, a sudden crashing sound resonated the forest. Artemis' ears perked. "Hear that?" She said in alarm. "Something's heading towards us! Closing in quickly!"

Ivan shrank back as the two pokemon quickly took protective positions in front of him. "We'll guard you, Ivan," Nemo said.

"If things look dangerous, turn back into a Vulpix and dash away as fast as you can. We'll catch up," Artemis added.

A small figure burst into the clearing; Nemo, Artemis, and Ivan all tensed, but it was only a young girl, perhaps two years older than Ivan. The girl dashed past the group at top speed, barely giving a glimpse of her chocolate skin and long hair worn in a ponytail.

"_Sorry-sorry-sorry!_" She said breathlessly as she pushed through the group and ran to the embracing trees on the meadow's far side. "You should run!"

"What in Arceus…" Artemis said in wonder before two more visitors appeared, both sprinting for their lives. One was a thin mammalian creature possessing a long, brown-ringed tail. It was dashing on all fours, quickly gaining speed over the other: a pink and white fairy-like creature with blue eyes and massive ears.

"More pokemon?" Cried the pink creature as it trotted past them as quickly as its stubby legs would allow. "You really should get away as quickly as possible!"

"That was a Furret and an Audino, wasn't it?" Mused Artemis as the two runners disappeared into the woodland. "If there's pokemon here, we're back in our world, aren't we, Nemo!"

A massive crash met their ears as a tree not far from the clearing's edge was ripped from its roots. A large form loomed amidst the foliage, growing closer.

"It looks like it," Nemo said nervously. "Ivan, quick, transform and get out of here! Artemis…we're out of practice, we can't possibly fight this thing!"

"Aw, come on," Artemis said, "it can't be that…oh _my_…"

A titanic figure emerged from the trees into the clearing, standing at least eleven feet high. Its thick blue scales glittered like armor in the sunlight, and the fangs in its long, powerful jaws reached several inches.

"A Feraligatr!" Artemis said in awe.

"I knew they could get big," Nemo said, looking up at the titan. "But, wow…"

"_Hungry,_" the creature rumbled. He had a deep basso voice, and drew his words out slowly, as though uncomfortable speaking them. "So—hungry—why won't they let me eat?"

He rolled his eyes down towards the two pokemon standing before him, blinking in astonishment. "Water-type," he drawled. "Slow on land—easy to catch—easy to eat—"

"You want to eat so badly, chew on this, you lummox!" Artemis roared, firing off a blast from the nodes on her head. The electricity smashed into the behemoth, staggering him back a step.

"Didn't like that, did you?" Artemis puffed, but the confidence on her face fell as the creature ripped a small tree out of the ground and threw it at her. She was knocked back into the treeline with a wail.

"Electric-types—so annoying—they always have to hurt me." The Feraligatr turned back to Nemo. "Will you let me eat you now?" He slowly stepped towards his prey.

"Back away, freak!" Nemo said. He shot a jet of water at the ground, using its knockback to launch himself backwards.

The Feraligatr cocked his head sideways. "Tricky," he mused, before continuing his march. "Hate tricky ones—why won't you let me eat—"

Nemo shot a burst of water at his assailant with all the power he could muster, the attack easily matching a fire hydrant in force. His blast struck the attacking Water-type square in the chest, but the Feraligatr continued walking forward, as though he hadn't even registered the hit.

"All right," Nemo said, trying to keep his composure. "I suppose I should have expected that to fail. Then how about…this!" Using the same technique with which he had brought down the Dragonite so many years before, Nemo focused inwardly, sensing the water around him. A nearby spring bubbled just a few yards back from the treeline, fed by a massive underground water pocket.

Water from the spring burst out in long feelers at Nemo's command, quickly tightening around the limbs of the Feraligatr. As the beast's steps slowly faltered, Nemo brought out more water from the spring, this time solidifying the water into chunks of ice. He slammed the projectiles into the Feraligatr, hitting him in the chest, skull, and jaw.

For a few seconds the Feraligatr stood motionless, still bound by the feelers. Finally he cocked his head sideways once again, surveying Nemo with a childlike curiousity.

When he finally spoke, it was in a whisper.

"_…Pitiful._" He snapped through the water tendrils binding him almost casually. The ground under the meadow began rumbling. The Feraligatr made a gesture with one arm and a massive pillar of water, at least ten feet in diameter, exploded from the formerly level ground into a geyser even taller than its summoner.

_Impossible,_ Nemo thought with a mixture of awe and horror. He felt the water coming from the underground reservoir, being forced through at least fifteen feet of earth and solid stone. _There's no way he can pull that off!_ The Feraligatr gestured with his other arm and a second pillar erupted its way out of the ground, standing like a twin to the first.

The first pillar suddenly blasted at Nemo. It was like being hit by a car; the small pokemon was flung backwards, his body smashing with hundreds of pounds of force into the nearby trees. As the first tower of water died away, the second slowly began freezing, until a massive spear of ice jutted from the meadow below. The ice shattered into several large shards, each the size of a human being, and arced through the air towards the treeline. They slammed the area with incredible force, some forcing their way deep into the earth while others impaled and snapped trees.

"Now," murmured the Feraligatr, "stay down, and let me eat you."

As he neared the place where Nemo was stirring, desperately trying to stay conscious, a blast of lightning caught him from behind. The Feraligatr lurched forward, his knees nearly buckling, as he roared in pain and surprise.

"Forget someone?" Artemis said. A massive bruise was already purpling its way across her chest, but she stood tall and confident. A current of power ran between the nodes on her head, and sparks shot from the claws on her hand.

"Already?" The Feraligatr rumbled. "You already stand after I threw that thing at you? And your friend—is not unconscious yet—all I want to do is eat…" He turned from Nemo and began the slow walk towards his new opponent.

"Not today," Artemis said, and she launched another lightning blast at her foe. He took a small step backwards but otherwise did not look terribly beaten. Artemis hit him again, and this time he did not even give ground.

"You're tough, whoever you are," Artemis said, charging another blast. "But my friend and I have fought whole armies of pokemon in our day."

"I'm stronger," the Feraligatr said simply. Artemis shot her electricity at her foe, but as her attack closed in, the Feraligatr suddenly rolled to the side in a blur-like cascade of motion. Artemis blinked in alarm as the Feraligatr raced towards her on all fours, moving at a blinding speed. As he neared her, he made a wide slash with his massive claw. Artemis only barely hit the ground flat before the claw swung over her; the air rippled above her.

The Feraligatr spun faster than lightning, his tail making a beeline towards Artemis. She tried to dodge again but the attack slammed into her, sending her rolling backwards from the impact. As her skull rang out in protest, Artemis slowly stood as the Feraligatr addressed her. "You made me go fast—I don't like going fast—I don't like you."

The monster launched a jet of water from his maw; Artemis quickly scampered into a nearby tree as it struck the ground she had been standing like cannonfire, carving a deep trench into the soil. The Feraligatr shot another stream at the tree, but Artemis swung off and angled herself towards the reptilian pokemon. Her claws sparked with power as she prepared a counterattack, but the swipe she took as she fell past him didn't even leave a mark, her claws scraping uselessly against his thick scales.

Artemis hit the ground behind him and dashed towards the far edge of the clearing, where Nemo still struggled to stay awake.

"We're in trouble," she said quickly as she gathered her friend in her arms. "I hit that lummox with several full-power blasts, and he's even at a type disadvantage, but he's still going!"

"Maybe," Nemo rasped, "we're more out-of-practice than we thought…"

"What, are you crazy? Did you see that guy? I don't think anyone can fault us on our performance so far! I'm just glad that Ivan made a break for it…"

The Feraligatr made a charge at them, running full sprint across the savaged remains of the meadow. As he neared the two pokemon, however, a sudden lance of flame shot from behind a tree, striking the brute right in the eyes. He skidded to a stop, roaring in pain.

"No!" Artemis cried upon seeing the source of the attack: a small, many-tailed Vulpix. "Ivan, we told you to get out of here! This thing is dangerous!"

The Feraligatr turned to face the newcomer! "_Another one_?" he mused slowly. "Hate—Fire-types—too rubbery and—" He cut off as another fire attack struck his eyes. He screamed in pain, and momentary flashes of water sprung from the two holes he'd forced into the meadow earlier.

"His eyes!" said Nemo. "If he reacts this way when struck in the eyes by a type _he resists…_"

"Gotcha," Artemis said in affirmation.

The Feraligatr finally stopped his screaming and glared at the Vulpix cowering at the edge of the meadow. "Why my eyes—" he grunted angrily. "Why—"

A sudden blast of electricity hit him right where Ivan's attacks had struck before; the Feraligatr fell to his knees, desperately clawing his face as he howled in agony.

Artemis and Nemo took the chance and dashed away into the woods. Soon Ivan had fallen in alongside them.

"What were you thinking?" Nemo said from his resting spot in Artemis' arms. "We told you to run away!"

"I—I couldn't just leave you with that monster!"

"That was a very dangerous thing to do, Ivan," Artemis lectured. "But thanks. You probably saved our lives."

"Let's just leave," Ivan said. "Please."

A titanic crash erupted behind them as trees snapped, some cast aside, others thrown and ripped into the air. "_**ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS EAT—YOU HAD TO HURT ME LIKE THAT—I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!**_"

Behind them a blur of blue was plowing through trees, and growing closer.

"I'm scared…" Ivan said, his small paws flashing along the ground quickly as he could make them.

"What do we do?" Nemo said from within Artemis' arms. "Just keep running? It's insanely strong and fast; Ivan's only a child and Artemis, you just went through combat _and_ you're carrying me as dead weight." He took a slow breath. "Leave me behind. I'll be the distraction while you two get away."

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?_" Artemis yelled down at her friend. "You can't possibly be thinking of throwing yourself to that thing!"

"I'll do it," Nemo said, iron in his eyes. "If it means that my friends survive, I'll sacrifice my own life without hesitation."

"Not happening," Artemis said.

"Look at yourself. You're already losing your breath. That thing's catching up behind us!"

"Who cares I'm a little winded?" Artemis replied. "I'm—ah!" She stopped suddenly. "I'm not tired anymore!"

"Yeah," Ivan said beside her. "I feel better too."

"What are you talking about?" Nemo said. "I don't—" He suddenly broke off, shivering, as a wave of calm and refreshment danced through his body. He looked towards rustling bushes and saw a pair of blue eyes blinking back at him.

The Audino, their healer, raised a single finger to her hushed lips in a gesture of silence before pointing quietly upwards. The trio looked to the sky; nestled high in the branches above them was the Furret.

"We feeling all chipper, then?" She called down. They stared up mutely. "I'll be taking that as a yes, I guess." Her lithe body quickly shimmied down the tree before landing in front of the newcomers.

"Name's Ripple, and believe me, that thing's gonna be tough." As her sentence ended, the Feraligatr managed to topple a giant oak as he neared their location; the resulting boom, coupled with the berserk beast's roar, affirmed her statement. Her face took on a grim tone. "Me and Dulcet over there," she said, shifting her head in the Audino's direction, "were going to town on him for several minutes before we just cut everything and ran like hell. And I can tell you yourselves put him through the wringer."

"You think we've dealt enough damage together to make a stand?" Artemis said.

"Honestly…no. No, I don't," replied the Furret. "But the five of us together can probably make him stagger and force him to give ground."

"How does that help?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"This forest is on a ridge," Ripple replied, "And a ledge leading to an abrupt and very sudden fall of _at least_ a few hundred feet is only a few meters that-a-way," she said. "It's hidden by the growth, which is why you all haven't noticed it—and a good thing, too. We'll be relying on the element of surprise to force him over. Now then, Seadra, do you have a way of quickly moving about?"

"Eh? I suppose I can use the knockback from my water jet," Nemo said, "but he's already seen me pull it off."

"Doesn't matter, he'll expect you to be weak and injured, after all. Now then, the plan is as follows: everyone will situate where I direct them. You'll be the bait, Seadra; lay over near the cliff's edge and act wounded and down. Lure him in and then rocket back; six-tails over there will hit him from the same side as the ravine while he's stunned. When he turns to face the Vulpix, sparky will smack him in the back with a full-force electric blast, knocking him towards the edge. Use that moment of opportunity to remove yourself from the line of fire, six-tails!

"At that moment I'll drop from the trees onto his body, doing my best to divert attention from the rest of you. Seadra and Vulpix, you two will circle around and line up with sparky, got it? When I see you've gathered together I'll abandon ship. All three of you hit him with simultaneous attacks; that'll be enough to knock him back over the edge. Dulcet will stay in those bushes and run support in case the plan derails." Another loud crash announced that the brute was nearing the battleground. "Okay, we've got maybe thirty seconds to get into position before he shows up. Questions or comments, now's the time!"

"His eyes," Nemo said. "That's where he's vulnerable!"

Ripple nodded. "Everyone remember that! Now, disperse!" The pokemon scattered, taking their places.

The Feraligatr let out an eager rumble when he drew close enough to spy Nemo. "Straggler—very good—I'll consume you first." He took large, powerful steps, slowly closing the distance between himself and his fellow Water-type, casually carving a swath of carnage through the forest as was his way.

He reached Nemo and bent down, lowering a massive claw to grasp his victim. Nemo suddenly loosed a stream of water, blasting backwards from his foe. "What?" The Feraligatr said in astonishment, but if he had any other words they were swallowed as a roar erupted from his mouth; his eyes once again bore the brunt of Ivan's flame.

"YOU—YOU—" He said turning in the direction of this new adversary, only to be flung forward as a spectacular beam of energy, like a lightning bolt in miniature, scored his back.

"Thought I stung before?" Artemis taunted from behind him. "See what I'm capable of when I'm _not_ recovering from taking a tree to the torso!"

Nemo and Ivan circled to join her as the Furret dropped from her treetop perch. She grappled across her opponent's body with a fluid grace, as the giant desperately grabbed at her—always a moment too late.

After several seconds she launched herself off the gator pokemon onto a tree, and quickly climbed upwards.

One second later the Feraligatr found himself struck with a devastating trinity of fire, water, and electricity. He grunted as he took several steps back from the force…and his eyes widened in shock as he took one step too many and his foot met the open air. He let out a desperate, fearful cry as he plummeted earthward.

Ripple dropped from the trees; Dulcet emerged from the bushes. All the pokemon tentatively gathered at the edge of the forested ridge. There, nestled among the stones and grassy patches below, was a flash of bright blue.

"I almost feel bad for him…" mused Nemo.

"Don't be," Ripple replied. "Look again."

"She's right," Ivan said. "I can see movement."

Below, the Feraligatr made slow, tentative attempts to right himself. As he looked up and saw the clustered pokemon on the precipice, he shot a gush of water from his maw. It fell far short, but scored the cliffside, knocking fragments of stone loose.

"Not possible!" Nemo said in shock.

Ripple answered him with a scoff. "You thought he was dead? Please. We put him through all that and he _doesn't even have the decency to faint._

"But he's been removed from the scene; we're all safe, now. Thanks in large part to your help. I introduced myself, but I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Artemis," said the Electabuzz, "and my friend here is Nemo. And this is—"

"Ivan," finished the youth. "I'm Ivan."

"And what do you mean it was ended thanks to us?" Nemo said. "It was your plan that helped us topple him! Do you always come up with ideas like that on the fly?"

"I have several pre-configured battle plans for different scenarios. This was a conglomeration of Bring Down the Mountain—facing an overwhelming adversary with superior numbers—and Secret Pyre—taking advantage of an environmental hazard.

"But now I realize that I'm probably going over your head," the Furret said at the look on Nemo's face. "Now I've just got to find—ah, here she comes now." The pitter-patter of human feet resonated through the forest; the girl from before was approaching the group.

"Ah!" Dulcet cried out. "Emily!"

"Your trainer?" Artemis asked.

"Dulcet's," responded Ripple as the Audino ran out to meet the girl. "I'm Guild property, on loan for this assignment."

Nemo and Artemis exchanged a confused look.

As Dulcet rushed to meet her trainer, Emily raced past the Audino, pointing at Ivan. "You!" She said. "I saw you! I saw you transform!"

Ripple shot an inquisitive glance at Ivan as Artemis and Nemo's faces expressed pure dread.

Ivan sighed. "No point hiding it now, I guess." A flash of light heralded his return to a human form.

"I knew it!" Emily squealed. "Oh, this is a find! We've got to take him back to Gentle Darkness!"

"Hey, nobody's taking him anywhere!" Artemis said fiercely, glowering at Emily, though her words were directed at Ripple. "I'm protecting him with everything I've got! And what the hell is 'Gentle Darkness', anyway?"

"A Guild," Ripple replied hastily. "Based in Kanto, so I guess it's no surprise that you don't know of it here in Hoenn. We study all things mysterious and unearthly; we're based in the Pokemon Tower of Lavender Town. But that's irrelevant! We can't just abandon our assignment, even for a discovery like this! You can still understand me, right, six-tails? Tell her that! Tell her I won't have the Guild's desires shunted aside by a girl's spontaneity!"

Ivan relayed the message.

"You're lying," Emily said, "Ripple would never—ah, nevermind," she backed down the Furret leered at her. "But you can speak with pokemon! That's even more reason to introduce you to the Guild!"

"This is a big find," Ripple said. "But—our assignment—Shroud picked _me specifically_—"

"I've got a plan," Nemo interjected. "Why don't we help you on this assignment? You saw us against the Feraligatr, we're capable of working together. Then we'll come back with you to Pokemon Tower—but on one condition."

"Name it," Ripple said.

"The top floor of the Tower is filled with otherworldly and wondrous artifacts, am I correct?"

"How do you…" Ripple said suspiciously.

"Word gets around," Nemo cut her off. "Anyway, when we visit the Tower, you _must_ allow us—all three of us—access to that top portion. Do we have a deal?"

"I find that acceptable," Ripple said with a nod. "This is in the best interest of the Guild. Please," she asked Ivan, "relay this to Emily."

"Hmm," Emily said as Ivan told her the proposal. "I guess this'll work. So then," she said excitedly, "I guess I can't keep you in the dark on our mission." She smiled roguishly. "What do you know about the village of Ipde?"

-

It took Missy a long time before she finally drifted into slumber. In her dreams, she found herself in a familiar place.

She shifted, first the Eevee of nineteen years ago, then the councilwoman of today, then the young mother of times not far gone. Finally she settled on a body like unto her current one—but with claws bared proudly, fangs brazen, eyes fierce.

The mist around her separated as she stopped changing, revealing a figure near-forgotten: an old, grandfatherly man with a bowler hat, cane, and small round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't expect to see you again for a long time," Missy said as he approached.

"Nor did I anticipate another meeting between us so soon," Mr. Shadow replied with a sigh. "But now I feel the situation has grown dire as it did before, and you deserve warning.

"You shall soon find yourself caught in momentous troubles, your family and friends in peril. A series of events have been set in motion: ghosts out of your past; hates and grudges both ancient and fresh, though all shall leave their scars. They progress, seemingly unrelated, but are destined to intertwine. When they collide a web of misfortune shall grow, and behind this web lurks a darkness even I fear to contemplate.

Your son and others have been spirited away, stolen to the world of nineteen years ago; the world of pokemon. If you want to help him—to save him—you must pursue."

As his words ended, Mr. Shadow faded away, the mist around him dissolving.

"Wait," Missy cried in alarm, "I still have questions—_no!_ That can't be it! Is Ivan safe? Please, tell me he's safe!"

She woke up, alarmed, instantly awake.

After a few seconds her racing heartbeat slowed, and she slowly rolled from her bed. As she pawed about her bedroom for her cell phone, Dan sat up groggily.

"What's…going on?" He said with a yawn. "You heard the police, it's for the best if we rest while we can."

"I've got two very important calls to make," Missy said without looking up.

"Who to?"

"First, the mayor. Then I think it's time I got in contact with my brother Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

Memories assaulted Missy's mind as she stepped towards the council chambers. The portrait hall brought flashes of powerful visions and times before: she nearly relived that day so long ago. Who could have known that the simple, humbly elegant hall would have been the host of a momentous contest betwixt Scyther, Eevee, and Ponyta?

It took little focus to bring back the thoughts and feelings of that time; her heart raced as events long past paraded through her mind's eye. _Let the history of this place not be lost on the others,_ she silently prayed. _Let it remind them of what we face._ She stepped into the council room.

The others waited for her. She'd made all of the phone calls herself, organizing this secret meeting. Only those absolutely necessary were in attendance: her fellow members of the city council, the Mayor, the chief of police, and Dan. Not even the stenographer was present.

As the door shut behind her, she glanced at the ceiling. The glassy plates above permitted a view of the sky. Long ago, it had been a tremendous storm letting loose tears like raindrops; tonight, the distant stars and waning moon were unobscured. Midnight had long passed.

"Late to your own party," said Bertrand, "aren't we, Fawcett? If you're going to insist on a secret meeting, would it be too much to ask not to hold the rest of us up?" The former librarian leveled a cold glare at her behind a thin pair of glasses and a formidable grey beard. He made no bones of his vendetta against Missy. She'd initially pegged him a sexist, but a closer examination of his interactions with other women implied his hatred stemmed from separate causes.

Dr. Jerrid, the third and last council member, sat meekly in his chair, while the Mayor lounged tiredly from his usual spot. Two temporary seats for Dan and the police chief had been set up; Missy's husband sat briskly in his but the chief ignored his seat, standing attentively with arms folded behind his back.

"While I must respectfully disagree with Bertrand's tone," the Mayor said as Missy took her seat, "the point he makes is worth consideration. This little event you've organized is unorthodox."

"_I_ am unorthodox," Missy said, tapping one finger on the meeting table's polished surface. After consideration earlier in the evening, she's decided to eschew her usual gloves, laying bare her clawed hands—the most overt reminder of her nonhuman traits.

The men in the room, unaccustomed to seeing her claws, could not help but stare in unease. Even Dan, familiar with his wife's peculiarities, looked intrigued; she'd neglected to inform him of this decision.

"This _town_ is unorthodox," she continued, "as is its history. Nineteen years ago—"

"We all know what happened nineteen years ago," Bertrand interrupted. "Even if we'd prefer not to."

"Yes," agreed the police chief. "No need to open old wounds here. To heal Fox Creek, we must banish the memory of that day and walk on."

"Wrong," Missy said. "It's true that for the well-being of the average citizen and Fox Creek itself that the incident must be kept under wraps, but the people in this room now are those who cannot afford to ignore the past. This event, even as it is banished behind misdirection and secrecy, continues to shape our city and community much as it has done for the past two decades. Yet even the leaders of this town cower before a mere memory and refuse to acknowledge it. I don't find it outlandish to say that Dan and I, as well as our pokemon—"

"You mean 'associates'!" Squaked Dr. Jerrid. "That word—we all agreed, we would _never_—"

"No, Doctor," Missy cut in, "I do not mean 'associates', I mean _pokemon_. Strange and powerful creatures with abilities not of this world. Acknowledge them for what they are!" As she spoke, her claw-tipped fingers drummed slowly on the table, and flashes of her fangs were noticeable. "This only cements my case. Dan and I and the pokemon are the only ones who will discuss that day openly. Am I wrong? Do you talk about the most momentous day of your lives? Do you _dare_?

"It is of this councilwoman's opinion that the others members of this meeting—my husband respectfully excluded—have so long danced around the issue and refused to acknowledge that fateful day nineteen years past that it has dimmed in their minds. A reminder is in order."

She flung two objects onto the table, objects which elicited alarm from the others: the two halves of the pearl mask.

Before continuing, Missy allowed the heavy silence to linger for a handful of seconds as the meeting members stared at the object. "Nineteen years ago, a sociopath wearing this mask invaded our town. Taking advantage of a storm, he eliminated all possibility of contact with the outside world and began a campaign of destruction. Operating out of the very building we stand in, he sent legions of pokemon to wreak havoc, killing countless people and causing immense devastation."

She nodded at Dan, who stood to relay his part of the story. "At this point, I led my own team of pokemon—which included, at the time, Missy herself, though I was unaware of that fact—against Masque and his army. We split up, engaged Masque's attackers at various locations; Missy tricked one of Masque's pokemon into killing him, right outside this room if I am not mistaken."

"I sustained serious injuries in the process," Missy said, picking up where he left off; she rolled up her sleeve to show one of the many remnants of the scars she'd obtained then. "These triggered my shift into the form you see before you. After Masque died, the pokemon about town lost direction, and were successfully repulsed—as recorded by some brief and, if I may suggest, rather difficult to locate police files."

"Well then, Ms. Fawcett," said the Mayor as she finished her story, "you've reminded us of a dark day. May I ask the purpose?"

"Yes," Bertrand added, voice shaking—with rage? Fear? Shock? It was difficult to tell. "Surely you have a reason for this."

"I do," Missy said. "You are all aware my son has recently disappeared. While searching for him, I chanced past some startling clues—clues which suggest that someone from the pokemon world, or perhaps even a pokemon itself, has recently visited Fox Creek."

The meeting table erupted into panic.

"Not _possible_—"

"Surely you are mistaken!"

"No…"

Bertrand cut across the others. "How sure about this are you, Fawcett?"

"I assure you this is real," Missy said. "If it happened once, it can certainly happen a second time. I've personally identified a scent belonging to a pokemon, one that's not part of mine and Dan's group." The others stirred uncomfortably.

"If there is one fact this council refuses to acknowledge even more than the invasion, it is the fact that one of its own members is not what could be called a 'normal human'," Missy said with a twinge of bitterness. "Whatever your opinions on my abilities are, I urge you to trust in them."

"You've laid it all out," said the Mayor. "We'll investigate it further, but I doubt you called this meeting as a mere warning. What do you want us to do?"

"I tracked the strange scent into the woodlands near my home," Missy said. She withdrew the strange golden artifact and placed it on the table. "I found this device there; I have reason to believe that it's involved with the gap between our worlds. As you may be aware, my son is missing; I noticed his scent amidst these events. I don't know how my son is involved, but I believe he's been spirited away to the pokemon world. I've sent for my brother Luke, and I plan to ask him to rebuild the machine which initially sent Dan and I to the other world.

"However, Luke can only work so fast, and he needs materials. Therefore I ask this council to consider the information I've laid out; for the sake of investigating this potential threat to our community, and to search for my missing son, I request that funding, equipment, and support be given to Luke, to enable this journey as quickly as possible."

"Is this a joke?" Volunteered the Mayor with dryness. "You would have us waste materials and money to build a trinket to help in a wild goose chase—and one related to the nightmare we all wish to forget? This would all be off the books, I'm guessing?"

"If you wish."

There was an extended moment of silence. "My apologies, Missy," the Mayor began. "But as it appears that neither of your peers support your initiative, I must—"

"I second the motion." Missy and the Mayor turned to Bertrand in shock; the councilman was sitting with a look of cold resolve. "Fawcett is correct. We turn our faces and by refusing to acknowledge the past, we allow it to control us. That day the worst of my life, but allowing regret or fear to prevent me from potentially nipping a second incident in the bud would be a shameful and cowardly course of action…Mr. Mayor."

Bertrand turned away from the Mayor's venomous glare and locked eyes on Jerrid, as did Missy. It came to him: when two of the council members submitted a proposal, the Mayor could veto it, and the man's recent words suggested that he would not allow Missy's suggestion. However, if all three members were unanimous, the Mayor would be forced to abide by their decision regardless of his opinions.

Jerrid timidly darted his gaze around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone gathered there. Finally he looked to the floor, sighing. "When I moved here two and a half decades ago," he said, "I wanted nothing more than to eke out my life in a secluded, safe community. I could not expect the great trial that those beasts would put us through—and I could not expect, when I campaigned to sit on this council, that that once-in-a-lifetime incident would rear its terrible head once more. I am a quiet man dedicated to living a quiet life…but I fear that if we ignore these signs and shunt aside an investigation, life here will not remain quiet for very long. It is with reluctance that I support the motion."

The Mayor slumped in his chair, defeated. "It appears the council has made a unanimous decision," he said bitterly. "Very well. I will abide by my office and allow Luke Marmell access to funds and assistance in building his accursed machine. Is there anything more?"

"Not from me," Missy said, trying not to let her relief show.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

As the chamber emptied, Missy strode into the portrait hall. She could not help but look at the most recent picture hung there; her own. The artist had done an impressive job—too impressive, perhaps. Even on canvas, there was a hint of fangs in her smile and a wildness in her eyes.

"Fawcett." Missy turned to acknowledge Bertrand as he approached. "I do not doubt your…talents," he said with a brief glance towards her sharp nails. "I believe you found and scented what you said. But share your opinion with me—how likely do you think another invasion might be?"

"I cannot say," Missy said. "I'll admit a great deal of this is still conjecture. But warning signs like this demand an investigation."

"I would rather die than live through an event like that again."

"I can sympathize," Missy replied. "I heard that your daughter was killed in the assault." The moments the words passed her mouth, something clicked within her. "So that is your hatred," she breathed.

"My hatred?"

"Of me. I've wondered about the source of your animosity, considering you seem a reasonable man on many subjects, and that the two of us—if somewhat reluctantly—have united on many proposals. But you aren't like the others—you don't ignore the fact that I'm not wholly human. And every time you look at me you are reminded of the beasts that killed your child."

"Hate?" Bertrand replied softly. "You could say that I hate. Those monsters stole the light of my life from me. I hate all of those beasts called pokemon. Even those that live with you. They were worshiped as heroes who fought down their rivals and saved lives—where were they when my daughter died?

"Can you imagine after it all ended, hearing of all the near-misses staved off by these miraculous creatures, searching for your family only to find that your daughter never had a chance? She was one of the first they killed—they found her mutilated body stuffed unceremoniously with a police officer's corpse in a closet. A closet here in this very building.

"Every time I look at you I see traces of the monsters. You may hide your claws but that doesn't change the fluid, inhuman grace with which you move. That doesn't change eyes that see farther than they should and ears that hear the deepest secrets. You try to hide but anyone who pays close enough attention will notice."

A moment of quiet passed between them. "You try to hide other things as well," he continued. "You try to hide your grief and worry over your son's disappearance, but I can read it in you. My support in there was born of a desire to allow you to hunt your son's location just as much as the threat of a second assault. It's true that part of me hates you for what you are. But I can look past your superficial abilities and see the personality inside. I have felt the anguish of losing a child—and it is not an anguish I could inflict on anybody else. Not ever."

He walked away without another word.

"The village of Ipde," Emily lectured to Ivan as they walked through the forest. The pokemon trotted behind them. "I gave you all a brief overview yesterday after the fight with the Feraligatr yesterday. I still can't believe you've never heard any of the Ipde fairy tales! They're famous!"

"I didn't grow up here," Ivan said uncomfortably.

"How vague," Emily noted. "But I shouldn't have expected anything else. A being who can shift between a human and pokemon at will? You must have had a unique childhood! I'll need to take notes later—Gentle Darkness' hierarchy will probably try to steal credit for my discovery. Detailed notes will help prove my involvement. Tell me, which of your two forms are you most comfortable in? Which were you born to?"

"I don't know…" Ivan said. "This is pretty new for me…" _I've been human for most of my life…right? But the fighting and movements of my Vulpix body come easily. Could that be how I was born? I know my parents and the pokemon are keeping secrets from me. Could they all have known? Is this what I really am?_

"Hm," mused Emily. "Well, we'll get back to that later. I've allowed myself to become distracted. Ipde is a small, extremely isolated village in the forests of Hoenn. As you probably know, Fortree City is a few days' distance from here, and it's the nearest major center to Ipde. And we're still a fair distance from Ipde itself!

"Despite Ipde's location and small size, it's fairly well-known. The Ipde body of fairy tales includes such well-known stories as 'The Mystic Tree' and 'The Three Wayward Children.'"

"Ooh! I know those!" Artemis interjected. "My first trainer all those years ago was a young boy. He had a book of fairy tales, and would read them to us sometimes. 'The Three Wayward Children' was his favorite."

"However," Emily continued oblivious to the Electric-type pokemon's comment, "one of the most famous is the story of 'The Dark Wonder-Maker.' This story is the one which first introduced the figure known as the Trumpeter. While 'The Dark Wonder-Maker' is the only story in which the Trumpeter plays a major role, he makes a handful of named appearances in other tales. In addition, folklorists speculate that a number of unnamed or mysterious figures in other Ipde tales are meant to represent him.

"The Trumpeter is a favorite figure—depending on the tale, or even a specific interpretation, he proves a member of the trickster, messianic, outsider, deity, or devil archetypes, among others. Perhaps this is why he has enraptured the public for centuries. Moreso than any other character of Ipde's fairy tales, the Trumpeter is a figure in the public consciousness. He is a bogeyman used to frighten children, he is blamed for dark and mysterious happenings, and he is a favorite target of supposed sightings.

"And the Trumpeter is key to our mission," Emily said. "Recently the number of Trumpeter sightings in the north Hoenn area have skyrocketed; higher-ranked members think a number of recurring details of the reports lend them a flavor of legitimacy. Gentle Darkness dispatched a team to Ipde to investigate. Shortly after they left it was decided that as Ipde is isolated enough that it doesn't have means of encrypted electronic communication, and since the assignment proved too important to risk compromise through traditional sending methods, I'll be collecting data from our team in Ipde and running it to our outpost in Fortree."

A ways behind the two children, Nemo turned to Ripple. "It sounds as though she's nothing more than a glorified carrier bird. No offense."

"Perhaps," the Furret said. "But remember this is her first mission, and even for something as light as this, she was still sent to a whole separate region. Impressive for a first-time assignment, especially for someone who, precocious as she may seem, is only ten years old. Not to mention that she is, however tangentially, connected to one of the most major undertakings we've performed recently."

"Fair enough," Nemo replied. "So what's your angle in this? I thought you weren't actually Emily's pokemon."

"Correct. I'm a Guild pokemon—I belong not to any specific trainer, but to Gentle Darkness itself. Pokemon like me are given our own assignments; I'm to accompany Emily to Ipde and assist her in her runs back and forth. I'll admit I was initially depressed with the assignment, but then Shroud had a talk with me. He's the highest-ranked Guild pokemon; he was there when Gentle Darkness was first founded. Shroud told me that my assignment with Emily is a placeholder, and if I impress the Trumpeter project team, I'll be permanently assigned to the pokemon accompanying them."

"I hope everything turns out for you," Nemo said.

Emily's voice drifted back to them. "Really, I just want to get to Ipde and back and be done with it. Who cares about running intel for an obvious false lead? I don't understand why they insist on chasing a fairy tale. _You_ are a much more important discovery—the moment we get to Fortree, I'm contacting Lavender Town."

Ripple's eyes lit up with annoyance. "How dare she! Emily claims to be a loyal member, but then degrades the assignment given to her? While it's true that your friend is an impressive find, Gentle Darkness has devoted a lot of manpower and resources to this project. She should show more loyalty!"

"My…sympathies." Nemo said, increasingly becoming exhausted.

Ripple shot a curious look in his direction. "Are you all right?"

"I'm Water-type," he said. "Not used to traveling on land. Used to be better, much better, but I've been out of practice for a long while."

"There's going to be an abandoned hunting lodge up ahead; we're to stay there for the night." Ripple blinked at Nemo, and he studied her eyes curiously; was that a hint of concern there? "It's the same place the first team stayed. They've hopefully left some notes and instructions for us there. We should be very close. Do you think you can hold out until then?"

"Yeah, yeah, I should be fine. Does the lodge belong to Gentle Darkness?"

"I'm afraid not," she said with a laugh. We're based in Lavender Town—we've got numerous stations in the non-Kanto regions, but little outside of the main cities."

"Tell me, Ripple, I've been to Lavender Town before, nineteen years ago. I can't remember an influential shadowy organization operating out of Pokemon Tower."

"Nineteen years ago? Ah, then the Assailment must have been only a few years after your visit," the Normal-type replied. "It was the small towns like Lavender that were hit the hardest then, I think. The threat was great in Kanto, and most of Lavender evacuated. A motely group of archaeologists, scientists, and power-seekers investigated the Tower free of harassment during that period.

"I suppose it's not a breach in security to tell you this, seeing how you already know," Ripple continued. "There are artifacts at the top level of the Tower and in other, secret places. When the Assailment ended and people and pokemon drifted back to Lavender Town, the group of explorers had expanded into a Guild. The secrets they discovered there gave them power and leverage enough to control the Tower, Lavender itself, and a significant portion of east Kanto."

"How can your organization so brazenly dominate one area?"

"After the Assailment, many of the Guilds that sprung up during the fighting seized control of their areas," Ripple said. "Gentle Darkness is no different than the myriad others—in fact, our focus on myths, legends, and history means we interfere _less_ with people's lives than others. The only regular complaint we receive is that it is very difficult for non-members to enter Pokemon Tower."

"Hold on," piped in Artemis. Nemo gave a brief start; he hadn't realized his friend had been listening in. "Pokemon Tower is hallowed ground, where the dead rest. You can't just exclude people from entering—what about visiting their departed friends and loved ones?"

"Pokemon Tower's original purpose, whatever it might have been, was certainly _not_ as a cemetery," Ripple returned, perhaps more harshly than she meant. "It was appropriated and converted into a burial ground later. We are returning the building to its primeval state. We have built a special complex in Lavender Town itself and are carefully moving all the remains there. It is a long and delicate process, still underway, involving a great amount of time and money. This is being done exclusively by us, for no reason other than decency and charity! I will brook **no** complaint to the Guild!"

Ripple's outburst led into an extended, increasingly uncomfortable silence between the three pokemon. Ahead, Emily was still chatting with Ivan.

Gradually, a dilapidated old building became increasingly visible through the trees. "Oh!" Exclaimed Artemis. "Is that it? The abandoned hunting lodge we'll be staying for the evening?"

"Yes," Ripple replied. "The very one."

"I'm not sure it looks safe…" Nemo said uneasily, looking at a nearby wall with a massive hole in it.

Ripple's face turned dark. "I knew this place was old, but it was supposed to be in relatively decent shape. Come on!" The pokemon dashed into the building.

The interior was a sight: massive gashes scored into the walls, furniture smashed into pieces, furrows carved into the ground. Despite the crisp, rainless weather, the entire place smelled remarkably damp.

Emily looked around with uncertainty, loosing Dulcet to protect her, as Ripple examined the devastation.

"These gashes were recent," the Furret said, running a paw over a ruined wall. "Very recent."

"What happened, Artemis?" Ivan asked. There was no answer. "Artemis? Artemis?" He said, looking about for his friend.

"The Electabuzz went that way," Emily said, looking about the room. "Can't say why."

Ivan dashed into the hallway she was pointing to. Artemis stood at the end, before a strange whirring machine.

"Hmm? Oh, Ivan," she acknowledged as the boy approached. "Sorry I ran off. Smelled electricity—came down here and found this old generator. Thankfully, whatever trashed the place left it mostly alone. It still runs, even! I've been hoping to find a reservoir of electricity recently. I want to try an experiment. Watch, Ivan."

Artemis opened one palm in the direction of the machine. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared at it without blinking.

"What are you—" Ivan began.

"Quiet, please. You'll break my concentration."

Artemis continued her odd behavior; Ivan turned away, confused, but as he made for the others, a flash of blue caught the corner of his eye. It was a scale.

Ivan picked it up in awe, and hurried back towards the others.

"Ah, there you are," Emily said as he arrived. "I found this." She brandished a crumpled, partially ripped document. "One of many that the main team was supposed to leave for us. They wouldn't have stayed in a place in this condition; that coupled with the fact that there's only one document here, when there should be much more, leads me to believe that this place was ransacked after they left, and the documents stolen—all except one the perpetrator missed. What I can't understand is who."

"I might know," Ivan said, and tossed the scale to the dark-skinned girl. Emily caught it; near her, Dulcet stared up at the item.

"That looks familiar…" said the Audino.

"More than familiar," Nemo replied. "Definitely more than that."

Artemis wandered into the room, muttering and shaking her head. She looked up and saw the others staring gravely at Ivan's scale.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

Ripple turned to face her. "What's going on?" The Furret replied. "We're grappling with the realization that if we want to discover what really happened in this place, we'll need to track down a certain Feraligatr."


	4. Chapter 4

The forests of north Hoenn were not a safe place to be a lone human. The infamously temperamental weather was capable of swapping between thunderstorms and scorching heat at a breath's notice; Kecleon disguised themselves and harassed travelers, sometimes forming packs to swarm unfortunates; the vast expanse took days to traverse on foot, and the only major human settlement was Fortree City at the very southern edge. Hiking to the few isolated villages in the far reaches of the woodlands required taking winding, dirty trails-but who would willingly travel to such places, when so many tales of mystery and horror surrounded those pinpoints of civilization?

Alvovz was a lone human in the forests of north Hoenn. Over fifty years of age and he had never had a single pokemon companion. And he felt perfectly and contentedly safe.

He wore a heavy handwoven coat of dark green, lined with threads of gold and silver in the ornate style of his homeland. Many stains peppered the fabric, and some noticeable patches had found their way onto the coat. It had been whole, clean, and flashy when he'd first left his isolated home twenty-five years ago. Half a lifetime ago.

The people of his small island home dressed far differently than any other culture, but that was not their only separation from the rest of the world. Alvovz's people had never believed in catching pokemon or living alongside them. The rest of the world relied on pokemon thralls to protect them from rogue or wild monsters, but Alvovz and his people had to resort to different measures.

As the wounded Tropius lying before the man now knew.

The immense pokemon struggled in front of him, blood slowly leaking from shallow gashes. As it slowly stood, its hate-filled eyes met the human's. The fifty-year-old man refused to back down from the creature's gaze; there was not a single wound on his body.

"Human," spat the Tropius. "How dare you-your kind cannot touch mine!"

"You'll find that I'm the exception," Alvovz returned dryly. The titanic Grass-type's eyes widened in shock at the first human to ever understand it. "Those wounds aren't fatal. Now return to your nest, and never again think to harass a human traveler for their food." Seconds passed, but the Tropius didn't retreat. Alvovz leveled his saber, the edge still wet with the pokemon's blood, and that proved enough for the Tropius. It lumbered away, limping into the growth.

After he was certain that he'd seen the last of his foe, Alvovz cleaned his blade. The saber was decently long with a utilitarian handguard. The finest smiths of Alvovz's home island had crafted it with folded steel. As long as he had it in hand, Alvovz would always be willing to bet on himself on a one-on-one fight against any pokemon.

After his sword was clean and sheathed, Alvovz returned to the campsite; thankfully most of his few possessions had remained untouched by the Tropius' ambush. He quickly finished his breakfast and scrubbed the food from his salt-and-pepper beard. Alvovz packed up as the sun beat down on his balding head.

As Alvovz started down the path ahead of him, his thoughts drifted back to his first visit to the area, early on in his search-only three or so years after he'd left his islands. He'd been a handsome man in his twenties then, his traditional garb vibrant and impressive.

_They gifted me with a book of tales,_ he remembered. He, like most of his people, had memorized the Ipde tales as a child, but he'd appreciated the gift nonetheless. _And like a fool, I got it stolen during the Assailment._

It could have been worse. People had lost much more in that troubled time. Alvovz shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts of carnage and infighting from his mind. _I have never been uncomfortable with violence,_ he thought wearily. _It comes with being a swordsman of my clan… but even I could not stomach the brutality of the Assailment._

Alvovz heard light whispers in the trees above him. Wild pokemon were conversing; wondering whether the human was truly alone as he seemed, debating on whether to attack him or let him pass. Alvovz thought them foolish for discussing their plans so openly, but then he chastised himself-how could they expect that their target understood every word they said?

_Will I have to bathe my blade in blood yet again today?_ The swordsman wondered. _Violence always treads behind me no matter where I go, no matter how many years pass by. I should just return home…_

But that would mean going back without completing his search. Could Alvovz live with the disgrace? Those of his clan who remembered him were likely long dead-perhaps even his own parents. The few remnants of Alvovz's generation would likely welcome him back, and forgive his lack of results. They'd forget in a short while that he'd failed his oath.

_But I won't forget. I, more than anyone from my clan, adhere to our old ways-it's why I was, and probably still am, the only true swordmaster left among our people. It's why I will never catch a pokemon. And it's why I will __**never**__ be an oathbreaker._

Ultimately the wild pokemon left Alvovz alone. The gods had another trick to play on him.

At midday, Alvovz allowed himself to rest near a ravine. As he had done every day for the past twenty-five years, Alvovz gave himself fifteen minutes of meditation and reflection before he took his meal. His eyes, long trained in reading the land for signs about him, noticed the telltale signs of a pokemon battle about him.

_I'm supping in a battlefield,_ he thought. _And not likely between two wilds, either. A large pokemon was standing near the ravine, and was struck by fire and-_ he sniffed the air. The faintest smell of an Electric-type attack, like wild lightning streamed through warm life, lingered in the air. _-and electricity. He was forced backwards,_ Alvovz formulated, noting the heavy clawed footprints, facing _away_ from the ravine, yet showing the signs of being pushed towards cliff face. _And off the edge._

The signs were only a day or two old. Alvovz, his lunch finished, stood and walked over to the cliff's edge, pushing past a thin layer of growth. The aging man peered over the edge; down below was a spot where something heavy had clearly landed. There were several gashes carved into the cliff face, but no pokemon there.

_I doubt the corpse was picked clean after the fall, bones and all,_ he thought. _Which means either the body was moved…or the pokemon shoved from here survived the fall and moved away under its own power._Either scenario was intriguing.

_Ah, now I'm interested,_ the balding man thought. _Well, I've been out for twenty-five years. What's a detour of a day or two?_He picked up his belongings and saber, and began searching for a path to the ravine's bottom.

* * *

"You again-how tiresome."

The Feraligatr loomed in front of Ivan. The young boy, currently in the form of a Vulpix, fought the urge to shake and race for safety. Beside him stood Ripple, Artemis, Nemo, and Dulcet; Emily was safely waiting some distance away. She'd wanted to join in as well, but Ripple-using Ivan as a mouthpiece-had convinced the girl to put reason first.

"We beat you once," Ripple boasted. "I'll bet you're worn out from your little tumble down the cliff-you were easy enough to track, too. You don't want us to put you through the wringer again, do you?"

"This time-there's no cliff to shove me off of," murmured the colossal Water-type. "And the strongest attacks you had-didn't do much…"

_He's not lying,_Ivan thought. They'd doubled back from the lodge to the cliffside, and traced the Feraligatr from there. But his trail took them to a rocky area of the wilderness, ringed by the forest but with few trees growing; old equipment and a few tunnel entrances marked it as the entrance to an abandoned mine.

"We know you raided the lodge for papers left behind by Gentle Darkness," Ripple said. "If you return them to us, then you won't have to face defeat at our hands again. You should-"

The Furret was cut short as the Feraligatr launched an immense blast of water from his maw. The gush plowed into the stone where Ivan and his allies stood; Artemis, Ripple, and Ivan himself were able to dodge in time, but the slower Nemo and Dulcet were less fortunate, bearing the brunt of his assault and being pushed backwards by the blast.

_I can't let any of that water touch me!_ Ivan thought, utilizing his speed to dodge the attack. _When I change into this body…if water touches me, I get very weak. I don't know why that is, but I can't let it happen!_

As Nemo and Dulcet were knocked backwards, the Feraligatr turned his attention to the Artemis and Ripple, who'd grouped together. Several short bursts of water shot towards them, peppering the ground; sprays and water vapor rose into the air above the stony earth, obscuring their vision.

As the two female pokemon tried to reorient themselves amidst the onslaught and the blinding water vapor, the Feraligatr was upon them instantly, charging them on all fours in blinding speed. Ripple had only enough time to let out a brief squeak of fear as he materialized out of the vapor before her body was engulfed by his massive claw. Before she could wriggle free, the Furret was slammed into the stone beneath her.

A fierce kick sent Artemis flying, and a blast of water launched her even further. As she rolled painfully along the rocky ground, propelled by her foe's attack, the Feraligatr let up on his assault for a brief moment.

"Who first?' His impossibly low voice rumbled. "Who first-to kill? The Electric-type-the only real threat?" His eyes lingered on Artemis before turning to Dulcet. "Or the healer-stop them from getting back up. No, instead…" he turned to face Ivan, who was cowering with his back against a rusted piece of equipment. "Pick off the weakest first," he mused. "A Fire-type-simplicity." His eyes, staring unblinkingly at the Vulpix before him, narrowed in hatred. "My eyes-he scorched them last fight. He _**hurt me.**_"

Ivan turned to run but a wave of water swept over the ground about him, submerging his paws before solidifying into ice. A flood of weakness shot through his body. He desperately struggled to free himself from his cold prison as the heavy tread of the Water-type slowly grew nearer and nearer behind him.

_No! No!_ Ivan's mind cried out in panic and desperation as he vainly tugged against the ice about his paws. _He'll…he'll kill me!_ The looming steps announced the Feraligatr's slow approach. All around him the other pokemon were shouting words of advice or encouragement, but Ivan's fearful mind blotted out their speech. _I can't die this way,_ the boy in the body of a Vulpix thought. _I can't-I can't leave in this weird place, with these creatures. I just want to go home…_ His mind shot back to that time a few days earlier, when his powers frightened off the bullies. _I was proud of myself for standing up to Jordan,_ Ivan thought. _This guy is a million times worse…_

The memory of Ivan burning Jordan with his powers grew in his mind, and the panic in his mind coalesced into clarity. _It's trapped me in ice…and I'm an animal of __**flame.**_Ivan spat fire down towards his paws, melting the ice in moments. A few seconds and he stepped into freedom, but the threat of his prey escaping prompted the Feraligatr to unleash his fearsome speed once more. Ivan ran, but the sheer size of the Water-type's stride allowed him to quickly close the distance between the two pokemon.

As the Feraligatr approached Ivan, the ice carpeting the area suddenly regressed into water once more. The Feraligatr's surprise halted him, and a sudden lance of water shot from the newly-melted liquid, solidifying again into ice which speared him in the shoulder. The force of the attack knocked the brute backwards, but the ice failed to pierce his thick scales.

"Already forgotten that there's a fellow Water-type on the field?" Nemo said, launching more ice-spikes out of the makeshift pool at his foe.

The Feraligatr turned to face him. "You," he said. "Proud-why?" He plucked an ice skewer before it struck him, snapping it free of its base and flinging it at Nemo like a javelin. The projectile missed Nemo by inches. "I proved myself stronger than you-nearly devoured you. Do you offer your flesh to me?"

With a casual gesture of his arm, the Feraligatr sent a massive wave of water from the pool barreling towards Nemo. Before it made contact, however, the water's momentum faded as the Feraligatr fell to his knees, his concentration lost; sparks danced off of his scales as electricity fed into his body through the pool.

The titan fought the paralytic energy of the electricity, turning to the yellow form at the pool's edge, with one hand in the water. Artmis flashed the reptilian pokemon a roguish grin. "He's not offering you his flesh today-but he was more than happy to offer a distraction. You might be able to dodge my blasts, but as long as you're splashing about in that water-which _you called_to the field-you can't escape my powers. Water conducts electricity!"

The Feraligatr knelt as electricity continuously shot through every muscle and nerve of his body; he grunted, trying to muster the will to move his muscles against the stunning effect of Artemis' powers. Ripple trotted up next to the Electric-type; the Furret's face was starting to swell from being smashed into the stone by the massive Water-type, but that only barely dimmed the look of utter triumph on her face.

"I'm glad to see you implement Lake of Sparks, Artemis," Ripple beamed. "You actually _were_paying attention in that impromptu strategy meeting during the walk over here. Now, then Dulcet?"

"Uh, yes?" The Audino piped back. "You'll be wanting a look at your face then, Ripple?"

"Tend to Ivan first, if he needs it," Ripple said. "I regret including him. I forget he's a human child no matter what he can make himself look like-no true pokemon would have panicked and shut down as he did back there."

As Dulcet waddled over to Ivan, carefully avoiding stepping in any water, the Feraligatr began muttering softly, nearly incomprehensibly. "You've-won?" Ripple frowned, looking at the beast.

"What's that?" She said. "I haven't made my demands yet. You've decided to spill the beans of your own accord?"

"Deluding-yourself," the Feraligatr said, before letting out a mighty roar.

The entirety of the pool froze once more.

Artemis blinked in surprise and tried to dash backwards, but her hand was caught in the ice. The Feraligatr was no longer standing in water infused with Artemis' sparks, which meant that his muscles quickly shrugged off their paralysis. He ripped free of the ice encasing his feet and lower body and sped towards Artemis and Ripple, moving his fastest.

He caught Artemis with a powerful punch which would have sent her flying backwards, were her arm not locked in ice. As it was, she began her launch only for the ice to bring her momentum to a sudden stop; the whiplash snapped through her body, dislocating Artemis' shoulder. The Electabuzz collapsed against the frost, writhing in sudden pain, her foot claws digging scratches into the ice's surface as her arm hung limply.

The Feraligatr only spared that one punch for Artemis, spending the rest of his efforts in racing after Ripple. Nemo shot jets of water at his enemy, but most flew past the Feraligatr, and he ignored the few that struck true. Ripple approached a pile of rusted mining scrap, and she ducked low, trying to wriggle underneath the materials. She had nearly succeeded in hiding herself, but the Feraligatr's claw caught her tail's tip.

He began pulling her free of the pile. Ripple desperately pawed at the ground, trying to save herself, but the Feraligatr was too strong; her claws wore scratches into the stone in her desperate attempts to avoid being caught.

Ripple was dragged completely into the open. The Feraligatr slammed her into the stone beneath them once more, this time holding her tight with two claws each as massive as her body. The Feraligatr lowered his head until his face was inches from hers. Ripple could not help but stare back, quivering in dread.

The Feraligatr's massive maw opened as he spoke to his prey. "This time-I eat." He licked his teeth slowly, saliva dribbling onto Ripple's face. "But first-_I_ ask _you_ questions. Gentle Darkness-what interest have they in Ipde's legends? And the Vulpix. You called him a human child. _**Explain.**_"

"N-No," Ripple gasped. "Run…if you can hear me, Ivan…Artemis…run…"

The Feraligatr slowly squeezed harder, until Ripple could get no single sound out. The Furret made small, weak noises as she tried to obtain air. "If you won't answer-then I eat." He lowered his mouth, fangs open wide.

Moments before he ripped into Ripple's body, a fireball burst against the side of his head. The Feraligatr raised his head in annoyance; Ivan was racing towards the two pokemon. "Leave Ripple alone!" He said, blasting another stream of fire at his enemy. It struck the Feraligatr in his chest and fizzled uselessly against his blue scales.

"You again?" The Water-type grunted. "You think-to help?" He prepared to loose a blast of water, aimed straight at the small Fire-type.

Suddenly a green figure darted from behind a large stone, moving at a blur towards the Feraligatr. The gargantuan pokemon turned to the newcomer in shock; there was a flash of steel and the Feraligatr reared back, roaring, as shining blue scales flew free from his newly wounded arm. As the Water-type's wounded arm loosened its grip on Ripple, the green figure darted under his limbs and snatched the Furret away, flinging her to safety. As Ripple landed some distance away from her former captor, she took in large breaths of air amidst intermittent coughs.

The Feraligatr launched a blast of water at the newcomer, but the green figure had long since moved from his former spot. A blur of movement outside the corner of the Feraligatr's eye announced his presence; another flash of steel and the Feraligatr flinched in pain. Scales severed from the titan's newest wound, right beneath his neck. The Feraligatr bellowed, making a wide swipe with a large claw. The figure ducked low, easily dodging the attack, and a third wound grew on the Feraligatr's belly as more scales dropped earthward.

The Water-type staggered back in shock, one arm clutching the wounded other, as the green figure retreated to a safe distance, placing the Feraligatr between itself and Ivan. It was a human-a human man, who looked to be at least fifty, with a strange, ornate green coat and a saber in hand. His face, lined with a trimmed beard, looked almost bored-as though he did this manner of thing all the time.

The Feraligatr turned to face the green-clad man, turning his back to Ivan and the other pokemon. "Human?" He said, shocked. "A human-did this to me? Not possible!"

"I've heard that from a number of pokemon, actually," the human said. His voice rang with a strange, melodic accent. "You'll notice that they're not around to banter with you, while I am. The name's Alvovz. Remember it or not, that's your choice."

The Feraligatr sat in stunned silence for a few seconds before speaking once more. "I'm sent to steal papers about the Deplorable One. A group of harassers-will not let me be. And now I am wounded-by a human? One who understands pokemon? I do not like Hoenn."

"Papers about the Deplorable One?" Alvovz responded. "Could you mean these?" He reached into his coat and plucked a few sheets of paper out, waving them for all to see. On the top left of every paper was a stylized black emblem resembling Pokemon Tower-the symbol of the guild Gentle Darkness.

The Feraligatr's eyes widened in shock and rage. "How-HOW?" He made to charge Alvovz, but words from the sword-wielding human halted him.

"Careful now," Alvovz said. "If you rough me up and the papers get destroyed, what'll happen then? And as for how I found them…I tracked you from your fall down the cliff a small ways back. I happened upon this quarry…and sounds of violence reached my ears. My eyes noticed a pair of branches, obviously snapped free from nearby trees, lying suspiciously overlapping one another nearby. I moved them and found, to my amusement, a hastily hid pouch containing these papers. You really ought to learn how to hide things better."

"You wish to taunt me?" The Feraligatr said. "Or perhaps-you too seek the secrets. The mysteries of the Deplorable One."

"Actually, I couldn't care less about the Trumpeter or your interest in him," Alvovz replied. "I've just been drawing you out until that young Vulpix is finished using his flames to free the Electabuzz from the ice. And it looks like she just got out."

The Feraligatr gave a start and turned around, just in time to see the newly freed Artemis fire a huge line of electricity at him from the nodes between her head. It struck him full on, the electricity rippling through his body, giving the pain that pokemon experienced at a type disadvantage.

Footsteps rang behind the Feraligatr; a sword swipe met his back, slicing more protective scales away as Alvovz's saber left another gash in his flesh. The Feraligatr turned to attack the human, but a combined burst of fire and lightning smashed into the new wound on his back as he turned away from Ivan and Artemis. The Water-type collapsed and Alvovz was upon him once more.

A saber swipe left another wound on the Feraligatr's upper leg. The human tried for a go at the beast's torso, but the Feraligatr finally caught Alvovz with a punch, knocking the human away.

Another electric blast struck him. He turned to see Artemis approaching him at top speed. Her dislocated arm hung limply, but she bent and scooped a long, rusted sliver of metal-a remnant of long-disused mining material-from the ground. Artemis lunged at her foe, driving the metal spike into the scale-less, exposed wound Alvovz had left near the creature's neck. The Feraligatr let out a sharp, pained gasp, but before he could do anymore Artemis poured electric current from her body into the metal still clutched in her hand, all down into his body.

The Feraligatr spasmed as pure electricity fed into his flesh, sparks starting to rise from his wounds. His thrashing finally threw off Artemis and the moment he was free, he turned and ran as quickly as his wounds would permit, racing away from the battlefield without a single glance backwards.

Artemis collapsed in relief. Ivan trotted up to her, nosing at her arm. "Are you okay, Artemis?" Ivan asked.

"I've been better," Artemis said, "but then again I've been worse, too." She looked down at Ivan, who was shaking. "The better question is-how are _you_doing, kiddo?"

"I thought…I was gonna die…" Ivan said. "I thought he was gonna _eat Ripple._" He buried his muzzle in Artemis' fur. "I don't like it here! When can we go home?"

Artemis hugged him tight with her free arm. "Soon, Ivan. Not much longer. Just hold out, okay?"

Dulcet, who had been tending to Ripple, now pottered over to them. As she approached the duo, she closed her eyes; a wave of calm ran through Ivan and Artemis, and their weariness began to lift.

"Artemis," the Audino said as she continued healing them, "my powers boost the body's natural healing properties and prowess; I have my limits. I won't be able to put your arm back into its proper place."

"I might be able to help." Alvovz said, approaching them. "My people eschew more modern medicine, and have a method to return a dislocated joint back to its proper place. I can gradually slide it back in with enough force in the right areas. Of course it's meant for humans, but you're humanshape enough that I suspect it'll work."

"Alright," Artemis said. "Go ahead."

"I have to warn you; it'll be quite painful."

"Do it."

He was right. It was very, very painful.

After the process was finished, Artemis sat wincing. "Keep it bound for a while," Alvovz said. "You're a pokemon, so you heal faster than people. Couple with treatment from the Audino and you should be right as rain in a few days."

"Thank you for all your help," Ripple said, approaching him. "I never expected to see a human match a pokemon in battle-nor one who can understand our language. Not to come across as rude, but the papers you recovered rightfully belong to Gentle Darkness, of which I am a member. I must ask you to return them to me."

"Of course," Alvovz said. "I spoke the truth to the Feraligatr; the Trumpeter is no concern of mine."

"What made you decide to help us?" Artemis said.

"I happened upon several pokemon looking beaten and hurt, with a massive Feraligatr crushing and preparing to eat one. I knew which side I was taking."

"Thank you again," Ripple said.

"If you're researching the Trumpeter, I suspect you're on your way to Ipde. Please, allow me to accompany you."

Ripple looked around at the others. "I have no problem with it," Artemis said. Ivan nodded his agreement.

"We could use the help," said Nemo.

"We should return to Emily," Dulcet noted. "Get her opinion. If she's fine with it, I have nothing to say."

"Very well," Ripple responded. "Let us be off."

As they headed towards Emily's hiding spot, Artemis took Ivan aside.

"This man seems nice enough," she said. "He did save us. But for now, we should have you stay as a Vulpix-just to be safe. We should keep the secret among as few people as possible."

* * *

Armor sat, musing, in the basement room where the machine was built. Nightshade sat quietly beside him. The construction process had taken only a few days, with the monetary support and manpower provided by the Council.

Missy and Dan were talking with Luke near the machine. Ruby hovered near the edge of their group.

"Eh, Nightshade," Armor said. "Can you believe it-that we're heading back to our own world after all?"

"It's a big change," Nightshade said. "I spent a significant portion of my early life living in one area-then when my first trainer left on his journey, things quickly took a number of unanticipated turns. Within a year I found a new trainer, new companions, and we'd fought off Masque and settled into a whole separate world. That year was easily the most tumultuous of my life…I can't shake the feeling that we're about to embark on another life-changing journey.

"Hm," Armor replied. "I didn't really do anything other than live in that abandoned manor until Blaine caught me and gave me to Dan…but I like the friendships I've made, eh?. I like the life I live, even if it's in a separate world. I want my friends and family to be safe. Do you think Ivan, Artemis, and Nemo are all right?"

"If that device that Ruby and Missy found is to blame for their disappearance, then they definitely were sent away by someone, purposefully. I don't know why that would be…but I doubt the reason could be benevolent."

Ruby walked over to her two companions. "Hey, you two, get over here! They're going to fire it up-get ready to embark."

Luke had changed a great deal in the last nineteen years. He had grown from thin and weedy to quite stout, and the fringes of his red hair had started to fade into a low autumn grey. "All right, sis," Luke said, "I've duplicated the machine very near to how it was way back when. Some changes have been made-it should read the data and project a gateway on its own volition this time."

He took a deep breath. "Missy…last time you touched this machine, you didn't come back for months, and you returned in a whole separate body. If you think you might regret this decision later…"

"My son is more important," Missy said. "Artemis and Nemo, my friends, are in there too. I told you about the dream I had."

Armor shifted uncomfortably, as did everyone else. It's not that they doubted Missy's visions of the being called 'Mr. Shadow'-or, at least, Armor didn't doubt them-but it was disquieting to hear about nonetheless.

"If they're in danger, I can't let it slide by," Missy continued. "Turn it on, Luke."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement and switched the power on. A low hum emanated from the machine as the lights flickered on and off-it was sucking the power. After a few seconds, the machine projected what appeared to be a hologram of a white sphere.

Missy noticeably tensed. "Scared that you'll turn into an Eevee again?" Dan asked concernedly.

"A bit," she admitted. "But I won't let it stop me. If we're to completely repeat what happened back then, somebody has to touch the sphere." She gave a sideways glance to her brother. "Luke, you should get out of the room. I don't think you want to be caught up in this. Thank you for doing this." Luke nodded, and left.

"The problem is," Missy continued once he left, "in the visions that the Hypno forced into me," she said, shuddering despite herself at the awful memory, "I don't recall all the visions entirely…but in one, I think _you_, Dan, touched the sphere and became a pokemon instead of me…"

Silence fell in the room, before Armor spoke up. "Simple enough solution, eh. I'll touch the thing."

Everyone looked at him. "You mean it?" Ruby said incredulously. "You have no idea what it'll do to you!"

"Oh no," Armor said sarcastically. "I'll be turned into a pokemon, eh! What I've been my entire life! Listen, _somebody_has to do it, eh? And we're wasting time debating over it."

He approached the sphere. "So if there's no objections…" Nobody made a sound.

"Here goes."

Armor touched the white sphere. There was a flash, and a sound like a vacuum from a great distance away, as they were flung into the gateway between universes.

* * *

The Feraligatr crawled, blood dripping every now and then from the wounds that the green-clad man had given him. His body cried out in agony from the punishment he'd endured: the beating a few days prior, his tumble down the cliff, and now the fight he'd been through, not to mention crawling desperately away from the battlesite. He'd managed to bring several miles between himself and the mine entrance, but he refused to give up.

Finally he could move no more. He collapsed, heaving, and became aware of a burning sensation in his collarbone. The metal spike that the Electric-type had driven in-in his single-minded obsession in escaping the arena, he'd forgotten to address that problem.

He grasped at the metal rod and, with a grunt, tore it free. He cast it aside as new pain shot from the area. The Feraligatr was afraid…whenever he fought he always felt a pleasurable, soothing sensation that overrode whatever injuries he sustained. Occasionally spikes of pain shot through, but the good feeling always quickly overrode it. His fight at the mine had hurt him to such a degree that the pleasurable sensation had been chased away; it had been many years since he'd entered battle without it.

The Feraligatr lay delirious on the forest floor, head spinning with pain. Despite his mental efforts he felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness, and memories of the past bled into his confused mind…

_It was years past, the time that the humans called the Assailment. A war unlike the world had seen, individual regions broken down into vicious squabbles. Whole cities were abandoned. If there was one thing that was wanted desperately by every side, it was powerful and dangerous pokemon._

The Totodile was young and friendly, spending his days splashing and playing with other Water-types in the swamps. He knew that people and pokemon were fighting far, far away, but what did it matter? It couldn't affect him. Didn't affect him. Then one day strange people came to the swamp. They plucked the pokemon out, including the Totodile. He was sent to a strange place, a clean building smelling of chemicals where humans paraded about, talking of grand plans. The Totodile never saw the swamp again, though he often dreamed of it.

They were fond of needles in that strange, sterile place. They stuck them in him almost every day. They made the Totodile and many other pokemon fight; without fail, before and after the fights, they put a needle into the Totodile and squeezed something into him. Whatever it was, it made him happy, very happy.

Over the many weeks of needles and fighting, the Totodile found something strange happening to his body. The pleasurable feeling the needles gave to him before and after fights started happening

_**during**__fights as well, of its own volition. It started off light at first, but soon the feelings of happiness and content his body gave him during battles overwhelmed any pain he would receive. Sometimes…sometimes, as he lay awake at night trying desperately to keep his mind on the swamp, thoughts of violence would slip in even though he did not want them to, and his body tingled with pleasure._

Other things started to happen to his body. The Totodile was a young pokemon like many of the others in the clean place, and like all young pokemon, he had yet to grow. But as he grew they stuck more needles into him, and he got large…very, very large. Much bigger than any normal Totodile. That was not the only change. His scales thickened and hardened until they became less like scales and more like armor. His fangs and teeth grew hard indeed, and their natural sharpness increased. He found that he could run faster without losing breath, or swim for hours.

The Totodile knew there was something wrong with his body, and hated it. But his massive size, the pleasure feeling during combat, and the other traits that the humans had given him through their needles combined to make him the best pokemon in their practice battles between the captive pokemon.

But as his size swelled to levels far beyond what they should have been, the humans did not increase the serving size of his food. As he grew he found that it filled his belly less and less…soon his stomach pained him between meals, and then he found himself feeling starved mere hours after his meal. As his size increased he reached the point where he was constantly hungry; the food they gave him only briefly reprieved him of his starvation. He had long passed the point where he licked the bowl clean after every meal and sniffed the floor for wayward crumbs.

The omnipresent hunger was beyond agonizing.

He gouged his claws into the wall in a desperate attempt to keep his mind away from it. He could never stop thinking of it…he ate his own cast-off scales in an attempt to sate it. The hunger kept him up long hours of the night.

At one point, deep into the hunger, the humans switched out the kind of food they fed him. Deep inside the Totodile thought that the new food they provided was not artificial, but real pokemon meat. He kept his mind off of it. He couldn't afford to care.

Other pokemon started to smell tasty a few days after they switched his food.

One day, in battle, the omnipresent hunger overcame the Totodile as he easily swept his opponent. He knocked his adversary unconscious and stared at her hungrily, the small Clefairy who had proven so easy to beat. The hunger was unbearable…

Half of her was already in his belly before he realized was he was doing. The young Totodile sat there, blood on his mouth and teeth, the Clefairy's corpse lying before him with swathes of flesh bitten out. He started to cry. "I'm sorry…" He said. "I'm sorry…"

But he did not stop feasting.

As he finished a group of humans came into the battlefield. The Totodile was scared, scared that they would kill him or punish him or take away the needles with the happy feeling. But the humans knelt down beside him and the remains of the Clefairy with proud smiles on their faces. They petted him and praised him and told him what a good pokemon he was. They stuck needles in him, more needles than had ever been there before, and the greatest feeling of pleasure he had yet experienced seized the Totodile. He left the battlefield in a state of barely-conscious bliss that lasted for hours.

That night, when the intense happiness finally wore off, the Totodile once again fell into tears, and cried himself to sleep. He did not dream of the swamp that night.

Over the next several weeks the Totodile swore not to allow it to happen again. He banished any thought of the tasty smell that wafted from other pokemon. He even threw fights rather than succumb to it again.

But they never did increase the amount of food they gave him. And they kept sticking needles into him-and he kept growing. And his hunger grew with him.

And so it occurred once more. The Totodile ate another opponent after one of the practice fights, and again the humans entered, with their praise and congratulations and needles that gave happiness.

It took some time, but it happened again.

A little less time, and again.

And again.

And again.

Until it happened every time he fought.

He became ever more proficient in combat. He evolved into a Croconaw, and a little time later again into a Feraligatr.

And what a Feraligatr he proved to be. He stood over eleven feet, towering over other Feraligatr, indeed towering over nearly every opponent provided to him. He'd scales like an armored shell, teeth like razors, and a near-endless supply of quickly-regenerating stamina. He shrugged off attacks of types he was weak against as though they were nothing, and ignored all pain in the wave of pleasure that came when he experienced a fight. His breath stank of blood and fresh flesh.

The humans who ran the sterile building were excited. They whispered amongst themselves.

'He's the best, by far.'

'Wonder who'll take him.'

'He'll sell high…'

But then Azure, the shipping Guild, absorbed Team Aqua. The balance of power was shaken up; the Assailment ended soon after.

The people who'd transformed the Feraligatr into what he was didn't like that. They still wanted to sell their top test subject. How they screamed when their projects were exposed. Every one of them wept and pleaded as they were led away.

The Feraligatr and the few other pokemon that survived the experimentation were hauled off to a secure area. They fed him there; more than the people in the sterile building had. It mattered not. The hunger had been a part of the Feraligatr's life for far too long. It would never go away, now…

The fact that there were no more needles to give him happiness also came too late. Whenever he thought of violence, or of eating another pokemon-his body shivered with pleasure.

He spent many long years in that secure, inescapable place. And he thought the misery that was his life would end there.

"Wake."

_But one day, the human warden of the area came and had him bound tightly. Feet, arms, and-especially-mouth. As he was marched free, the warden spoke to him. "You've been purchased."_

"Wake now, you brute."

_"I don't know who bought you, or why, given your reputation. I told him what you are." The warden looked distastefully at the Feraligatr's restrained mouth. "__**All**__ of what you are. He said it didn't matter. Strange man. I hear he's collecting powerful pokemon. Wonder what for…_

"Wake up! Do as I say!"

The Feraligatr's eyes snapped open. The sky above him was starry and dark blue. He sat up slowly, his body aching. The wounds were starting to heal, though it would be a while before the scales grew back.

The hunger cried out at him. The Feraligatr shuddered at it.

"Voice-familiar," he mused.

A cavalcade of energy surrounded him, rendering him immobile. "I should hope it's familiar." There was a flash of light and Bellum materialized before him. She looked distraught.

Bellum's psychic power raised the Feraligatr from the earth and sent him slamming into a tree. "You were to retrieve the papers left by Gentle Darkness pertaining to the Trumpeter." Her powers sent him flying several feet into a large stone. "You were to rendezvous with me at the mine site and pass off the papers." The power let go-he collapsed to the ground. "And here I find you, sprawled beneath the stars some miles from the mine, with a half-dozen messy wounds and no papers. _**What? Happened?**_"

"Attacked," he replied. "Strange group-human helped them. Powerful human."

"A human," Bellum said flatly. "I exhausted myself with a cross-continent teleport to hear how you were disgraced by a human. And you're a filthy cannibal to boot. Sometimes I look at you and wonder if the Master's plan to destroy all pokemon is really so mad after all."

"He's crazy?" The Feraligatr said. "Then why help his plan?"

"His professed grand goal is insanity, not accomplishable. But that doesn't detract from his other, very legitimate skills. Under his tutelage I will grow to be the greatest combatant ever known. And if by some miracle he _does_near his goal…" Her eyes glowed with power. "I'll kill him."

"He will fail-I think." The Feraligatr said. "But he lets me fight, and eat. So I help."

"Well, enough of him," Bellum said. "Anything else to say before I head off and report your shame?"

"They took the papers," the Feraligatr said. "But the Furret-said something. That a Vulpix was really a human child."

Bellum let out a low gasp. "You truly mean it?" She said. "This is the sort of thing the Master has been hunting for _years_and you stumble across it by pure chance?" She paused in thought. "This may make up for your failure to retrieve the documents. I'll let him know. In the meantime, you continue with the task you've been assigned to complete after the rendezvous. You let the papers slip free, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Just go meet the Guild on Master's behalf."

A flash of light, and she was gone.

The Feraligatr got up. He had a long journey ahead of him. But first…he needed to find some dinner.

He was starving.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, mist.

Missy found herself standing on the silvery grey paws of long ago. _Calm down,_ she reminded herself as the Eevee tail twitched behind her. _Here, my shape reflects my heart…I'm afraid of turning into an Eevee once more. I'm afraid for Armor, who may have transformed himself for my sake. I'm afraid for my son, who has lingered in a world unknown to him without my guidance…_

_But I won't give up hope for finding Ivan. Armor made his decision, and I'll offer my help no matter his situation. And even if I_ do_ somehow become an Eevee again, I'll be with supportive friends. Dan will know the truth. I'll be me, as I always have._

Her body shifted; she was Melissa Fawcett, mother and council member, woman with fangs and fierce eyes, once more.

"You are demonstrating familiarity with the laws here.

Mr. Shadow slowly materialized from the mist. "It is not common that normal souls visit me often enough to adjust to my realm. I don't know whether to be proud of our camaraderie…or ashamed that I have involved you to such an extent."

"'Involved' me?" Missy responded. "I thought you were helping me reclaim my son. Or is there something else going on here?"

"Both." Mr. Shadow said. "I genuinely wish for your search's success, but there is something truly terrible coming. Death…death uncountable, and miserable, is walking towards us. If you reunite with your son…it might be averted."

"I don't follow," Missy returned. "I thought you were Death, or perhaps its escort or avatar. Wouldn't people dying be a good thing?"

"It's true—all dies. Even my own end will come one day. But know this: not all deaths are equal. Disease, age, uncontrollable accidents…these are the natural ways to die. These should be the end of all good souls. But wickedness of the kind found in your old foe Masque murders and massacres, cutting lives short before their natural end. How can I rejoice in that? I pity the good folk who I lead away before their time. Death is meant to complement life and to serve as a cap to the totality of experience, not abruptly and crudely slash through it. And it is that unnatural, abrupt, senseless manner of destruction which is coming.

"The world of pokemon has changed, Missy. If one person were to be blamed…it must go to Masque. Before he left his world to invade yours, he took certain actions. Those actions snowballed and soon had consequences no-one, not even Masque himself, could have foreseen, though he doubtless would have approved of what occurred.

"There are always dangerous people, no matter the universe. In your world they take the form of leaders at the front of large and sinister groups: crime lords, terrorists, dictators. They ignite conflicts and wars. The pokemon world sees individuals with personal power far beyond what your world could hope to achieve, and the wicked wage their fights not with armies but with psychic powers and pokemon abilities. Conflicts form on an individual basis or are fought through small groups.

"Masque's actions led to a war, a massive global war in the style of your world, fought with the superpowers of pokemon. Imagine the devastation.

"It ended as all conflicts do, but changed the face of the world irrevocably. The new order and society formed in the aftermath led a number of individuals on intermingling paths. Some are good, some evil, but all are dangerous in their own way."

Mr. Shadow tapped his cane, and at his command the mist reshaped itself to form a number of visages, each lingering only a moment. Missy caught view of a person bidding ice to their will, a massive blue reptilian pokemon, a cold-eyed figure holding a sword, and a man in an ornate robe with a blue-eyed shadow perched on his shoulder, among many others.

"Ivan has been thrown into the mix," Missy said in horror. "My son is among the players in this dangerous game."

"The black future shall arrive soon." Mr. Shadow said, and Missy was chilled to detect fear in the voice of Death. "It will consume the pokemon world, and the tremors shall spread through all existence, rocking your own home and all others."

"I'll find Ivan and take him home," Missy promised. "Whatever this doom, I'll stop it."

The mist began to fade.

"You wake." Mr. Shadow noted. His voice progressively grew more distant. "I regret to shoulder you with this burden. By my very nature I cannot take action in the worlds of the living. I can interfere only through helping and advising proxies.

"Missy," Mr. Shadow said; the mist was dissipating into a field of white, and the short bowler-hatted man had nearly vanished from sight. "Your role isn't only to focus on Ivan. I mentioned the dangerous and influential figures coming together—you are one of them. You're already involved, even before Ivan was taken away…"

* * *

Missy's eyes snapped open. She sprang up immediately and let out a breath of relief: she hadn't transformed as her last visit. She quickly glanced around; she'd landed in some sort of grassy plain. The salty scent of the sea wafted over a nearby hillside as the wind brushed past the high grass stalks. The sky was pleasantly overcast, the clouds white and soft grey.

"Dan? Armor? Anyone there?" Missy called out. She cast her eyes about, but the tall wind-blown grass obscured her view. She closed her eyes, trying to locate her friends through scent. Dan was only a short distance away.

"Dan—Dan!" Missy said, racing to her husband. She shook him, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Nngh," he said, clasping a hand to his head. "I forgot how unpleasant that was. Where are we? We're certainly not in the building in Cinnabar where we landed before. Where are the others?"

"I haven't—" Missy began, but at that moment, a galloping sound reached her ears. She turned to the hillside separating her and Dan from the ocean; Ruby raced down toward them.

"There you are!" Ruby said as she approached. "I found Nightshade and Armor. They're down by the oceanside."

"How are they?" Missy said, pulling Dan to his feet. "Are they all right?"

"Both of them are waking up," Ruby said. "But Armor is—ah, he's a little…different. I think it would be best for you to just come and see." She raced back to the ocean. Missy dashed after her, but paused as she saw Dan stumble about.

"Don't mind me," he said, still clasping his head. "I'm a little dizzy from the journey…I'll catch up. Race ahead with Ruby, go on."

Missy nodded and dashed off. Her feet moved faster than any human could; she quickly matched Ruby's speed.

As the two crested the hill, Missy saw the shoreline nearby. The sea formed a bay; a massive wooden bridge spanned it from one beach to the other. The far beach was rocky, and small hills led to a flat-topped mountain some miles back from the water, upon which a town sat. Down on Missy's own shore were two forms: Nightshade and another, unfamiliar shape.

"Armor!" Missy cried, speeding down the side of the hill. "Are you okay?" As she approached the two the unfamiliar form grew more visible. She couldn't recognize it; it appeared to be vaguely humanoid and primarily green. Even the smell was unfamiliar, though she was positive it was some form of pokemon.

Missy and Ruby neared the two pokemon. "There you are, Missy." Nightshade said as she approached. "As you've likely already surmised…this is Armor."

"Hey Missy," Armor said. Even his new voice sounded different compared to his old one, though the same jovial and lackadaisical feel persisted. "I'm guessing Dan's just over that hill too, eh? So we're all together, now."

"Are you okay?" Missy said uneasily. She quickly plucked her hand from its glove and placed it on Armor's head, searching for a fever or anything wrong. "What…are you now?"

"He's a species of pokemon called 'Gallade,'" Nightshade answered. "A Psychic/Fighting hybrid of the Ralts group, they mostly fight with the blades in their arms, augmented with their mental abilities."

Armor shakily stood to his feet, and Missy took in his new form: Long, sturdy white legs leading into a green torso, with short purple bladelike ridges protruding from the front and back; long arms the same green like his upper body; the elbows had hazardous-looking points on the end. His face was green and white, with a high crest of a light purple, the same color as his chest ridges.

"A Gallade's crest is usually blue," Nightshade noted. "And the chest ornaments red. But just as your Eevee form had some differences…"

"Oh, Armor," Missy said, anguished. "I can't believe…I made you do this, and now you've been trapped in a new body. I'm—I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I remembered how miserable it made me and yet I've enforced that misery on you too. I should have done it myself…"

"HEY!" Armor shouted; his new voice did not boom as his old did, but it emanated force nonetheless. "Did I just hear you say that you _made_ me do this, eh? Bull! I _volunteered!_ And I did it because I remembered your own difficulty and anguish as you swapped forms way back then! I did it to make sure, eh! Make sure that you wouldn't have to suffer—that none of my friends would suffer! And I'm happy I did it! And now all of you are going to dance on eggshells the whole time, _making _yourselves miserable for my sake—the very thing I wanted to avoid? Nuh-uh! I'm not letting it happen! I'm not sad, so you shouldn't be either. No angst allowed, eh?"

"But—"

"No!" Armor said. "It's…different, to be sure. The body, the powers—I can hear a sort of buzz coming off of each of you, telling me your emotions if I focus hard enough. Ruby and Nightshade—you're hiding it better than Missy, eh, but you're both despairing. Stop it. It's new, to be sure, but part of the reason it was so awful for you, Missy, is that at the beginning you had no friends to talk to and it was so sudden. I have all of you here, and I chose this. So everything will work out, eh? Let's not forget why we're here. We can't ignore Ivan, Artemis, and Nemo."

An enduring silence followed the end of Armor's outburst, after which he abashedly rubbed the back of his head. "Eh…sorry for the blowup. But really, guys, I'll have time to get shook up after we find our friends, eh? So just forget about worrying for me."

"Sure thing," Missy said, forcing herself to smile. "I'm still upset—but you're right, we came here for a reason. I'll shelve my feelings for now." She turned her head, surveying the landscape. "Now, where did Dan get to?"

Her question was soon answered. "Everyone!" Dan said, racing down the hillside. "We're in trouble—look out there!"

Missy turned to the water, and saw a large number of people approaching. Some rode aquatic pokemon, others small boats.

"We should get out of here," Ruby said uneasily. "We're all out of practice in fighting and Armor's not even used to his new body yet."

"We can't run," Missy said. "We're still weary from the traveling and we wouldn't get too far anyway. Plus, it would make us look suspicious. We need information, like where we are and what the state of the world is. These people can help us. Everyone just stay guarded in case they're not friendly."

As the waterborne pursuers approached, Missy's keen eyes saw the inscriptions on the side—THE NEW POKEMON LEAGUE. _New?_ She thought. _What happened to the old one?_

Her ears picked the sounds of beating wings from above, and she turned her head skyward. Four massive flying pokemon descended, surrounding the group.

Riders dismounted from each of the bird pokemon, and one—a man in his early thirties with distrustful eyes and bushy sideburns—addressed them.

"You are under arrest," the stranger said. The sea forces neared the beach as he spoke. "This stretch of coast and the land surrounding it are property of the New Pokemon League. I am taking you in for trespassing and suspicious activity."

"We meant nothing wrong," Missy replied as the pokemon tensed behind her. The marine squad had reached the coast and beelined towards them on the sand. She felt nervous too, but forced herself to remain outwardly composed. "We were completely unaware this property belonged to the League and—"

"Unaware?" The suspicious man interrupted sardonically. "With warning notices posted as far back as New Bark Town, and a twenty-five-foot fence the moment you exit Tohjo Falls? How, then, did you manage to penetrate the fence and progress several miles inland, completely unaware?"

_Damn it,_ Missy thought. _Would it be too much to ask that machine to spit us out in between worlds consistently? I was expecting Cinnabar, not some awful patrol zone._"Well," she began, desperately scrambling for an explanation, "we—"

"Don't bother with whatever lie you prepared," he sneered, interrupting her once more. "We observed a tremendous flash of light, and suddenly two humans and their pokemon materialized out of nowhere? Likely a long-distance teleport from your Psychic friend there," he said, nodding towards Armor. "You're going in for suspicious activity, no doubt. And speaking of suspicious…" He gestured towards Missy's exposed hand; she'd forgotten to replace her glove.

"Curious," he said. "Those look suspiciously like claws. And observers noted the speed with which you accompanied the Ponyta—no human could hope to move so fast. I can only draw the conclusion that you're not human. Correct?"

"I—" Missy said again, but once more the League officer would not permit her a word edgewise.

"_I _think," he said accusingly, "that you're a Guild spy sent to infiltrate our grounds! Maybe Forest Ocean made progress in those rumored tests of theirs and produced a human/pokemon hybrid? Or perhaps Gentle Darkness uncovered some ancient secret? I think that's the most likely scenario, what do you think?"

"Oh, is _**that**_ what you think?" Missy said viciously, bristling with that same fierce charisma she had so often employed against Bertrand and the Mayor in the meetings of Fox Creek. "Because I've drawn conclusions of my own, based on some recent observations. I think you have a disturbing tendency of asking me questions and filling in the blanks yourself when I try to answer! I think you'd already convinced yourself of what crime you imagined me guilty of—and that you'd drawn your conclusions before you even spoke to me! I think you're an arrogant thug who should leave the questions to the interrogators, and do his damn job and just bring us in! Or are you going to stand there jawing some more, wasting _**EVERYBODY'S TIME?**_"

The man's face bulged with indignation. "Y—You can't—I—J-Just arrest them already!" He sputtered, and stomped away as Missy and the others were frog-marched onto the boats, Dan forced to recall his pokemon.

* * *

Dan sat alone in an interrogation room some hours later. He'd been separated from Missy and his poke balls the moment they'd arrived at a small base at the foot of the mountain which housed Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon League.

The League enforcers had searched him, of course, but found nothing incriminating—he'd not packed money or identification or anything that would prove unnecessary in the pokemon world, and the large backpack he'd brought contained only food, blankets, jackets, and two tents.

The wait had drummed the nervousness out of him…and extended long enough that it crept back in. _What is taking so long?_ He wondered. _Did they interrogate Missy first? Did they hurt her?_ His heart filled simultaneously with dread and fury. _Did she confess to being part pokemon? Is she being hauled away for testing? And what's all this about a 'New' Pokemon League?_

His thoughts writhed in his brain until the door opened. A slightly short man with richly dark skin and a no-nonsense look on his face strode into the room. He looked to be only a few years older than Dan himself.

"I'm the security captain for Indigo Plateau," he began. "Well, your wife or commander or whoever certainly got our attention with her little tirade to my officer," the man said, sitting across from Dan. He didn't look armed or accompanied, but projected an attitude that almost dared Dan to tussle with him and find out his chances. "And that's ignoring her obviously superhuman attributes. But enough about her. Let's talk—"

The man abruptly cut off, studying Dan's face with a look of curiosity on his face. _Does he think I'm not human, like Missy_? Dan wondered. _No, he seems to know me somehow…Actually now that I think about it he seems a bit familiar himself…_Dan looked at the captain's face. There was definitely something familiar about it he couldn't place. Perhaps if the face were a bit younger…Dan mentally de-aged the man. Something was still wrong. The hair…?

He suddenly had a mental image of the captain with hair dyed blue.

"No way," Dan yelped. "Rico?"

"_DAN?_"

Each man leaped to his feet. Rico clasped a hand to his head in shock. "I—I can't _believe_—you know, after I separated from you in our journey to Lavender Town, I checked the place out a few weeks later, but you'd disappeared without any sign. Did you ever make it back to your own world…? What am I saying, of course you did! But what are you doing back here? I'd resigned myself to never seeing you again!"

"I returned to this world deliberately," Dan said. "I tried replicating the events that led me here before, but I guess it's not totally reliable. We landed here instead of the mansion on Cinnabar. About the trespassing, Rico, we just sort of showed up here; believe me when I tell you that we had no intent or knowledge of any of this. This place has changed a lot, it looks like."

"Yes," Rico said, "you have no idea. I believe you, Dan. Arceus above…this is just too sudden! I never thought I'd run into you again. Come on, we need to talk—what are you doing here? Ah, let's get out of this stuffy interrogation room." Rico opened the door and motioned Dan free.

They stepped from the room, startling both the security officer standing post at the door and her Scizor. Dan recognized her as one of those who'd taken them aboard the boats.

"C-Captain," she said. "I don't think the prisoners are allowed to walk free yet,"

"I'm captain, not you," Rico said aloofly. "My interrogation's over, I say there's not enough grounds to hold this man. He's cleared."

"But—"

"HE'S CLEARED! **NOW SHUT UP!**"

* * *

_What's going on?_ Missy thought. _They hold me in that claustrophobic room for hours, and instead of interrogating me I'm suddenly told that charges have been dropped, and now I'm to meet the security captain with Dan? _If Missy was confused, though, that was nothing compared to the ill-concealed bewilderment on the faces of the officers escorting her to the captain's office.

"In here," an abnormally tall man with sunglasses said, motioning her towards a door. Missy opened it to find a shock awaiting her—Dan sitting in a comfortable chair, surrounded by the three pokemon. A similar empty chair was positioned next to him for her sake, and across the desk sat someone whose scent and appearance seemed quite familiar for some untraceable reason.

"Missy!" Dan said cheerfully as she sat. "This is Rico Tyler!"

Missy's memories suddenly flashed back to her previous journey in the pokemon world. Memories of Rico—Giovanni's supposed second-in-command, actually a mole for the Pokemon League—flooded into her. "Oh, of course," she said in recognition.

"You must be Melissa," Rico said good-naturedly. "Your husband has told me about your predicament—your, ah, _unique_ journey and the search for your son. I'm the top security administrator for the Kanto-Johto territory controlled by the New Pokemon League—our strongest and biggest base. Not to boast but around here I'm quite influential. I'd be willing to lend what assistance I can to an old friend."

During his speech Rico's eyes wandered slowly down until they fixated on Missy's hands. They'd removed her gloves and had yet to return them.

"You want to know about these?" Missy said. _Well, why not?_ Part of her said. _You're in a world where mysterious, powerful creatures live and breathe alongside humans. Blaine and Rico took Dan's extra-dimensional origins in stride during our last visit. Maybe…maybe I can actually be myself here…_"If you're going to help us I guess it would be bad form to keep secrets," she said. "Plus I remember you being trustworthy, even if you put up a façade of quite the opposite before."

"I'm sorry," Rico said with a mild twinge of confusion. "You speak as though we're familiar. But I don't seem to recall meeting you."

"I suppose that's to be expected," Missy replied. "I've met you before, but I've changed a lot since then. You might recall capturing me in a poke ball."

Rico stared at her blankly.

"All right," Missy sighed, "this is going to be hard to explain. I was much different last time you saw me. A bit furry…and silvery."

Rico blinked. "…No." He said. "That can't…no. No, no, no…Impossible. You _can't_be Storm?"

Missy raised her eyebrows in exasperation. "Eevee vee," she said sardonically.

Several minutes passed before Rico calmed down.

"Y—you're a pokemon?" Rico said when he finally slipped into coherence. "And you married _your trainer?_"

"I happen to have been born human," Missy said. "I was just undergoing a rather drastic and unwanted lifestyle change at that point. But I reverted into the body you see now not soon after Dan and I left this world."

"I cannot believe this," Rico said.

"So I've judged," Missy replied.

"I'm sorry for capturing you," Rico said uncomfortably.

"Just don't do it again and we'll be peachy," Missy said. "Now, didn't you have something to say or do other than gawk at me? What are we here for?"

"Ah, of course," Rico said. "Your son and the search for him. I'll pull some strings and help your search in what ways I can."

"Well, that should be a piece of cake then!" Dan said. "With the help of the Pokemon League—"

"The _New_ Pokemon League." Rico corrected him.

"What's that about, anyway? I've been told that this place has altered," Missy said, flashing back to her most recent meeting with Mr. Shadow. "What is this New Pokemon League? It seems to be a separate organization from the old League we knew—and I don't remember the old organization being so draconian, at least not when it came to trespassing."

"You've been gone for so long," Rico said. "It's going to be difficult to explain how things work now…"

"You know that each region was governed by its own Pokemon League? Each of these organizations, while cooperating together frequently, were separate bodies with their own individual Champion. That's in the past—the separate Leagues have coalesced into one body, the New Pokemon League, united under one singular Champion."

"So does this new League exert complete control over all the regions?" Dan said. "That doesn't sound like good news to me!"

"Hardly," Rico said bitterly. "The New Pokemon League only controls slivers of territory in each region, usually based around the old League seat of that area. Northern Unova; Sinnoh's Victory Road and Sunyshore City, and the waterway connecting them. Hoenn is where our presence is weakest, as we control only Ever Grande City and the nearby cavern. The Kanto-Johto divide where we are now is where our hold is strongest, and thus it's where the Champion and our main operations are situated. On the Johto side we control Mt. Silver and Blackthorn City, as well as the long route leading down to Tohjo Falls near New Bark Town. On the Kanto side we control Viridian City and the nearby forest, as well as Pallet Town and the waterway leading to Cinnabar Island, as well as Cinnabar itself. It's mostly thanks to Blaine that we held on to that southern area of Kanto."

"Ah, Blaine!" Dan said happily. "I've been wondering about that old codger. How's he doing?"

Rico looked at Dan with an unreadable expression on his face. "He's dead," he finally said. "He lasted clear through the Assailment and for some time after, but finally succumbed to his age three years ago."

Dan sat quietly. "I suppose it was foolish of me to expect him to have lived forever," he said. "But still…I can't believe he's gone. I wonder if he remembered me at all in those later years?" Ruby nuzzled him as he sat downtrodden, her eyes misty.

"What's the Assailment?" Missy asked Rico, giving a pitying sideways glance to her husband. She'd comfort him after the talk was done.

"The Assailment is the reason the Leagues splintered and were forced to unite," Rico said. "It's why the Guilds control everything now."

"What was it, exactly?" Missy pressed.

"A war," Rico said. "A big one, fought in nearly every region. You were actually around to see the seeds of it being sown—remember when Masque killed Giovanni and scattered Team Rocket? We tracked a lot of the grunts but the higher-ups, being career criminals with nowhere else to turn, fled to a number of other organizations—Team Plasma, Team Galactic, Cipher…and many of the other crime syndicates in the world.

"A few years later, and these Teams were using the former Rocket comrades in their ranks as envoys to one another. They started to get along, put aside their differences. They united, utilizing the strengths of each organization and covering the weaknesses of one another, and launched an assault on the world.

"The Leagues were caught by surprise and quickly isolated. And years later, when the union of crime organizations was shattered and beaten back, the power was held not by us but by the new Guilds which had sprung to life amidst the fighting."

"I see," Missy said. "And what are these Guilds like?"

"They are everything and anything," Rico explained. "There are Guilds for shipping, for research, for history, Guilds dedicated to running a certain region and nothing else, there are mercenary Guilds that act as hired muscle. If there's anything you want done, you need only cast your eyes about and you will find a Guild for it. And many of them have a vendetta against the New Pokemon League—they blame us for not preventing the Assailment, or see us as a relic that needs squashing."

A sudden beeping cut Rico off from his explanations. "Sorry, that'd be my phone," he apologized. "Let me just take this. Hello?"

Rico's eyes widened suddenly as the person on the other end spoke with him. "Y-Yes, indeed. …That's true. …I can guarantee they weren't Guild agents. …Yes, of course. …If that's what you really want. I'll have them up there immediately. …Good-bye."

Rico hung up the phone and stole a glance at Missy and Dan. "That was Abraham," he said. "My superior and the current Champion of the New Pokemon League. He heard about your arrest and my freeing you, and wants to meet you in person."

"How does he know about Dan and I?" Missy asked. "Did the police report go straight to him?"

"No," Rico said, "they go straight to me. I didn't report this and few other people here have the authority to speak directly to the Champion as far as I know. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; his little birds are everywhere. He always seems to know everything about everything. Wanting to speak to you is odd, but then again he's a bit unusual himself. Anyways, I'm to escort you to the Indigo Plateau and you'll be speaking with Abraham tomorrow."

"Do we really have time to do this?" Dan said. "We should spend as much time as possible looking for Ivan!"

"You can't really tell the Champion no," Rico responded, "especially not on his own ground. Besides, any help I give you could be overridden by Abraham if you annoyed him by blowing him off—but if you impress Abraham, you'll probably get loads of support. It really is in your best interest to entertain his request."

* * *

That evening, the moon shone down upon mountaintop of the Indigo Plateau. Dan and Missy slept in one of the two rooms Rico had set up for them, while Nightshade, Ruby, and Armor reposed in the other.

_This sure is weird,_ Armor thought, flexing his new hands. He poked and prodded his arms with his fingers, curiously exploring the new sensation. He knew it was pointless, but he tried mentally urging his body to liquefy. That part of his being had been second nature as a Muk—now his eternally solid body stayed in one form, no matter how hard he urged it.

_Well that's a dud,_ he thought. _No more taking hit after hit for me._ He stood and stretched experimentally, feeling his muscles. _I can feel the power of this new body,_ he thought. _The power that being a Gallade offers over that of being a Muk. But even though I'll be more effective in dishing out damage…I'll need to watch myself. My new body will be easier to hurt. If I try the same trick as I did against the Alakazam…_ His thoughts vaulted back to memories of falling in Fox Creek's swollen river, and being struck by the great boulder. _I won't survive._

As he brooded over his thoughts, Armor felt that omnipresent buzzing sensation coming from Ruby and Nightshade as it now did from all people and pokemon. If he ignored it the feeling hovered under his notice, but if he focused hard enough…

_I wonder what Nightshade and Ruby are feeling,_ Armor thought. He focused his mind. The strange feeling from Nightshade gave off waves of anticipation, while Ruby's…_Sadness,_ Armor thought. _Blaine was a big part of her life even if she hasn't seen him in nineteen years…poor Ponyta._ As he took his focus away from her, Armor felt a bit of guilt welling inside his heart.

_It's not a bad thing, is it? That I can feel their emotions? It's not that I'm reading their minds…I have no clue what they're thinking. I only feel the vaguest sense of their emotions. It's part of my new psychic powers…now it's as much a part of me as the blades in my arms._

Armor looked down at his limbs. _Nightshade says Gallade have bladed arms, but…I can't really tell. I can kind of feel something in them, but I'm not sure if it's a bone or…_Armor focused on the mysterious object he felt in his arm and tried to will it outward. A long, sharp edge not unlike the ridge on his chest shot from his elbow, while a bladed counterpart suddenly sprung from the outside of his arm.

"Eh?" Armor cried in shock, tripping backwards. Both Nightshade and Ruby turned to him with smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Ruby said. "After all, I would be more than a little uncomfortable if my species swapped. But Armor, you can brighten any gloomy day."

"You know Armor, I've been thinking," Nightshade said seriously. "You've the potential to be much stronger than you used to, but I don't think you'll be able to take hits quite as well."

"I was just thinking the same thing, eh."

"So a name change is in order. We're in full agreement."

"EH? No we're not! I'm not changing my name! I'm still Armor, same as before!"

"I was thinking of what to call you now," Nightshade said, keeping his overly serious tone despite the smallest of smiles twitching at the edge of his mouth. Ruby listened in, chortling. "Those blades enlightened me. How about we call you Sword?"

"Sword? No, eh, no way! That's a stupid name!"

"It's thematic! You were once the mighty protective Armor, now you are the fast and deadly Sword! I'd say your new moniker is poetic!"

"Poetic? I hate poetry, eh! Fancy words and weird beats! I don't want my name to be poetic!"

"Oh, I understand," Nightshade replied. "Yes, yes. I'll find you a new name that has nothing to do with poetry."

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

The view of the window outside of Abraham's office was lovely. Missy stood poring over the landscape; the shining, modern complex that served as the base for the New Pokemon League contrasted with the Indigo Plateau itself, a small town with buildings made of red brick and bronze that possessed a picturesque, storybook feel. There were many buildings that pleased the eyes—libraries shaped like chapels planted next to crumbling, vine-covered arches—but the centerpiece of the town was the large clock tower situated at the edge of town. Beyond it a glistening lake stretched to the horizon.

"It's almost time," Rico said. "You'll be meeting with Abraham soon. A heads up—he can come across as…chilly, sometimes. But don't let that get to you. He's the only person willing to stand up to the ruthlessness of the Guilds."

The door opened, and Rico nudged Dan and Missy in before shutting it behind them.

Abraham's office was small and spartan; it reminded Missy of her own councilwoman chamber back at Fox Creek. The walls had only a few ornaments and pictures, and one was devoted to a singular large window affording the same view Missy had not long ago admired, the clock tower drawing the eyes.

Abraham himself sat at a small desk of carved dark wood. He was young, perhaps twenty-five. He was not a handsome man, possessing a long, plain face with a prominent chin and gaunt cheeks. His eyes and hair were both a light brown. His clothing consisted of a grey suit with a blue shirt, which he wore rather casually.

"Hello," he said, a small smile alighting his face, "I'm pleased you could join me."

As the Fawcetts took their seats, Missy spoke up. "You're younger than I expected," she said. "I'm somewhat involved in politics myself, though only on a city-wide level; I'm unaccustomed to seeing youth placed so high."

"My age is rather unique," he admitted. "I'll readily acknowledge that. But the first Champion of the New Pokemon League was an old man, very old—and he mismanaged things spectacularly. He could not grasp the new nature of the world accurately, I think, and misjudged just how powerful—and _popular_—the Guilds were. He refused to acknowledge our massive loss in power during the Assailment as anything more than a temporary setback. We made few gains under his leadership.

"After his death three years ago, the Elite Four of each region gathered together to choose a new Champion. They wanted someone of vibrant talent to replace their short-sighted and arrogant predecessor; they hoped youth would succeed where age had floundered." The smile dropped from his face and his eyes grew icy as he continued. "Though it was never said, I have long suspected—indeed, even before I was selected for the position—that the various Elite Four groups wanted someone malleable, someone young and impressionable. They selected me at the ripe young age of twenty-two; no matter what manner of prodigy I proved to be, I was still barely into my adulthood." Abraham stood and strode to the window. "But I am not a blind figurehead to be jerked around. I follow the advice of the Elites when it makes sense to do so, but if I disagree with their desires they **will** remember who their Champion is."

"I do not envy your life," Missy said as he finished speaking. "Being a leader of anything is difficult, let alone trying to dodge the manipulations of your allies and foes. But with so much on your plate…why ask to see us?"

"Indeed," Dan interjected, "how did my wife and I even come to your attention in the first place?"

"You came to my attention because I play the game differently than my predecessor," Abraham said as he turned from the window. The fury had left his eyes and his expression was unreadable. Missy knew that look—it was the practiced mask of the politician. "He tried to meet the Guilds head on, unaware that they played the game of intrigue and spies. Upon his death, I was chosen to succeed not only on the basis of my pokemon battling skills—which are traditionally necessary for _any_Champion—but also for my talent for information. My web of information drops many secrets at my feet, everything from the unbelievable to the decidedly mundane."

"And two people and their pokemon being brought in by Indigo Plateau police would fall under the latter category, I presume." Missy said.

The small smile returned to Abraham's face, and he laughed. "Not as much as you might assume," he said. "You suddenly appeared in the middle of our territory—cross-continent teleports have been observed, I know this for a fact, but only for Psychic-types of tremendous power, and only on themselves. Then Rico personally waives all charges and meets with the two of you…you can imagine why my curiosity was insisting I investigate. A group capable of mass teleportation, that knows my security administrator? You were nearby, so I thought, 'why not?'"

"I never realized how special we seemed," Missy said. "But you must believe us when we say that landing far inside the bounds of League territory was a complete accident. We were looking for our missing son and my brother's machine performed oddly—per usual, I suppose—and we happened upon an old friend."

"I believe you," Abraham said, sitting. "I looked over the arrest records and there's no indication of you all possessing anything with unique capabilities. The only thing remotely close would be your Gallade, and I can tell he's a long, long way from coming anywhere near mastery of his psychic abilities."

"You can tell that about Armor?" Missy said in astonishment. "How?"

"I have a way with pokemon," Abraham said plainly. "I can gauge their capabilities on sight, quite accurately as well. It's one of the reasons I ascended to the Championship so quickly. I admit that this 'machine' you mentioned has some interest if it's capable of sending a large group across continent-level distances…but if that was completely unanticipated as you have implied, then it likely requires several years of research before it becomes anything more than a dead end. I have other avenues to pursue."

"We were trying to find our son," Dan interjected. "Ivan. He's young, only eight years old; he's got a way with pokemon similar to what you've described, he always got along so well with them. He disappeared with two of our pokemon. Rico was promising to helping us look."

"He did what?" Abraham said with the barest hint of exasperation. "He is far too impulsive, I swear…it's why he won't get any higher than he is now…regardless, I cannot commit resources of the League to finding Ivan, at least no more than would be expected of typical law enforcement. The Assailment may be over, but there is still a war—one far more insidious which threatens to ruin this world forever. I want to make the world a safer place for human beings to live in, and I must also contend with the Guilds, who are in many ways the very descendants of the criminal Teams they broke apart. My resources are far and few between. My apologies, but this is how it must be."

Abraham pushed a small button on the side of his desk. "It's been an enlightening meeting, however short. I wish you both luck." He extended his hand across his desk.

As Dan stood up, he looked angrily at the young Champion. "You can't just ignore us! We're distressed, we need to find our son—"

"Dan!" Miss cut across her husband, standing as well. "He hasn't promised us anything, and doesn't need to." She shook Abraham's hand briskly. "I wish you luck in your goals. I hope we haven't wasted too much time distracting you from them." Abraham nodded to her as a Weavile materialized from the corner near the door, leading them out.

* * *

"So I've been denied the opportunity to help you?" Rico lamented. "I respect Abraham a great deal, but sometimes he only looks at the big picture. He's so busy worrying about normal people as a whole that he ignores the smaller, personal issues."

"What a waste of time that was," Dan muttered. He stirred the ice cubes in his drink; he hadn't touched a drop since coming to the café.

"The meeting was interesting," Missy said. "He's a bit hard to read, but he didn't seem to dislike us. Try not to take it so personally, Dan. It's not as great a setback as you think."

"Do you have any idea where Ivan is now?" Rico said.

"Not a single inclination," Missy replied. "We're running completely blind here."

"Then why not begin your search in this area?" Rico suggested. "I'll pay for your room as I've been doing, and direct you to local law enforcement."

"I thought Abraham said you couldn't help us," Dan said.

"He said I couldn't use _League resources,_" Rico corrected slyly. "What does he care if I pay for your rooms from my own pocket? And you going to the police for help is only natural in your situation."

"There's another reason you want us to stick around," Missy said. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I've been with Abraham a while," Rico said. "I can see through his aloof exterior better than most. You intrigue him—the mere fact he met with you affirms that. I don't think you made a poor impression today. At the very least he hasn't had you incarcerated, so he knows you're not Guild spies. If you stick here for a bit, I might be able to arrange another meeting with him. You may turn him into an ally yet—and with the Champion's say-so, the assistance the League will render to you will be considerable. It's worth the time lost through hanging around, by far."

"That sounds like a plan," Missy said. "We have no leads at all, so securing good help should be our top priority." She raised her glass in a toast; Rico and Dan followed suit.

"Tonight…our search truly begins!"


	6. Chapter 6

"All right," Emily said. "It took some effort, but…I think I'm done with the encryption."

"Finally!" Ripple exclaimed, stretching. "Now we can look over those documents!"

Emily gave no response, nor did Ripple expect one; the young dark-skinned girl could not understand pokemon speech.

"What encryption does she mean?" Artemis asked. She leapt to her feet from her resting spot, an old stump in the center of the makeshift camp. Artemis waddled unsteadily as she approached the Guild operatives, her bound arm hindering her balance.

"Gentle Darkness' encryption," Ripple explained. "When it became necessary to send Emily to assist the field team in Ipde, they were to leave behind documents for her to study on preset locations along the way, such as the lodge we visited. That way she'd be up to speed when she arrived, and the team wouldn't need to derail their investigation and take time to inform her.

"Of course, even hiding the documents left for Emily in Guild-known locations isn't a foolproof method. The event of a raid was anticipated, so all the papers left behind are double-encrypted."

"Oh, I understand," Artemis nodded, sitting down opposite the Furret. "That makes more sense to me—I thought leaving papers in a few random spots wasn't the smartest move, but what you're saying is that even if the Feraligatr had gotten away with your papers, nobody could have been able to read them?"

"Nobody _should _have been able to read them," Ripple corrected. "There are two possibilities as I see it. The one who directed the Feraligatr—whomever they might be—was either ignorant of our encryption, or already possessed the means to decipher our texts. However distressing it might be, the fact that the Feraligatr knew to ransack the lodge suggests the latter option may be the more correct one. And if we take that as fact, then more questions arise—how did this enemy of our Guild obtain our secrets? Was it an organization with an impressive record of intelligence-gathering? Do we have a mole in our hierarchy? This new development has my mind spinning."

"Another thing to consider," came a low voice from among the trees, "is who could want this information. What about the Trumpeter is so important?"

Ripple and Artemis turned in unified surprise; the dialogue had come from Alvovz. The old swordsman perched at the edge of camp in his handwoven, faded coat. His eyes scanned the horizon as he leaned against a tree, performing his turn at watch duty. Though he'd yet to turn in to face the others, their conversation obviously intrigued him.

"You raise a good point," Ripple said after a moment's silence. "The Trumpeter, as a major folkloric figure, is obviously of central importance to Gentle Darkness—but this isn't a subject most would consider relevant. Even this Ipde investigation has been undertaken with the intent of verifying the _rumor_ of the Trumpeter's existence—we haven't yet truly acknowledged that it, or 'he' if you want to use that terminology, is real."

As Ripple rejoined to Alvovz's comment, Emily pouted and glanced from the green-coated man back to the Furret.

"You're having a conversation, aren't you?" the ten-year-old said. "It's just unfair—why does _everybody_ I meet have the ability to understand pokemon?"

"Everyone?" said Alvovz courteously, turning his head to look at the girl. "So, more people than just me? Curious. I've met few with abilities akin to mine—someone I was once close to could do something _similar_, but as far as I know my powers are unique."

Emily fidgeted nervously. "Oh, you are unique," she said with a horrible fake grin on her face. "Definitely, no question. The phrase 'everyone' was only hyperbole."

Alvovz's gaze leveled with hers for an uncomfortable half-minute. Then the swordsman breathed out a low sigh and turned his head away from camp once more.

"Learn to lie better, little lady," Alvovz said, resigned.

Not far away, the small Vulpix exhaled a small breath of satisfaction. _I don't distrust Alvovz,_ Ivan thought. _He rescued us from the Feraligatr. But Artemis is right. It's smart for my secret to stay that way. _

He stood from the small matted-down portion of grass serving as his bed and trotted over to where the girls gathered.

"What does the paper say now that you broke the code?" Ivan said. "Or can you tell us?" Alvovz relayed his message to the girl.

"I feel no reason to hide this from you," Emily said. "Besides, it would feel ungrateful after you all got hurt recovering the paper from that blue beast."

"I concur," Ripple said pleasantly; Ivan wondered whether the Furret even cared that Emily couldn't hear her agreement. "I trust all of you fully with this." As she finished speaking, however, Ivan noticed the briefest, most imperceptible flick of her eyes in Alvovz's direction. For his part the man stood stoically, giving no sign of response.

"Let's see…" Emily said, browsing through the translated documents. "Lots of stuff here…eesh, I don't even know where to start. Ah, here's a note to me—it says that these documents aren't the only ones they've left for me. They'll be leaving notes and the like at different stops along the way. Here's the next cache's location…oh! It's not too far from where we are now! Would anybody mind heading out there at this very moment?"

Ivan, Ripple, and Artemis all nodded enthusiastically; Alvovz wordlessly removed himself from his position near the tree.

"Oh, we can't forget Nemo!" Artemis said quickly. "He's rejuvenating a little ways back in that spring. I'll retrieve him and catch up; don't wait up for us." She raced off before anyone could get a word in otherwise.

Ripple shook her head, grinning. "And to think Nemo says she actually had _more_ energy years back. Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose. Let's take our leave."

The remaining members of the party wormed through the woods away from the meadow, until the untended dirt path stretched before them once more.

"Shall we be off?"

The group walked down through their chosen pathway. Emily's eyes scanned the documents with precision, her feet scuffling dust clouds up from the earth; Ripple perched on her shoulder, taking in all the information.

Ivan walked uncomfortably along the path, paw pads brushing against loose stones and dried weeds. He could not help but take a sidelong look at Alvovz. One of the older man's hands always rested loosely on his sheathed sword's handle, even at rest or while walking. For many people this action would have looked pretentious or paranoid, but Ivan knew that Alvovz's skills were all too real. Any human capable of meeting a pokemon in close combat deserved to carry themselves with the weary assurance that guided Alvovz's frame.

As the group continued down the pathway, Ivan found himself nervously scanning the trees, though he could not say why. Shimmering eyes leered down at him from the boughs—wild pokemon. They'd yet to accost the party, though Alvovz had spoken of being attacked by vicious individuals a few times before joining up with them.

He picked up other things in the forest, unbidden. Ivan's state of mind guided his senses to subconsciously note every detail, no matter how minor, even though his conscious mind railed against the effects. He wondered if a hitherto inexperienced effect of staying in his vulpine form was asserting itself. Cloud-cast shadows along the ground danced across his vision; the tiniest of smells lingered at his nostrils; again and again the sound of leaves rustling in the distance met his ears.

Ripple and Emily continued their low-key perusing of the decrypted documents and Alvovz, as always, kept his silence. As the minutes passed Ivan found himself becoming progressively more uncomfortable. _I need to talk to someone,_ he despaired in his mind. _But Ripple is busy, Emily is too __**and**__ she can't understand me, and Alvovz…is hard to start a conversation with._

Ivan's ears alerted him to the sound of quickly-paced footsteps approaching from behind. He made an about-face, shooting a wild steak of flame at those approaching.

Artemis gave a squeal of astonishment and dropped to the dirt path, Nemo splaying from her grip to collapse against the ground. The streak of fire zoomed overhead, only barely missing the duo.

"S-sorry!" said Ivan. "So sorry! I didn't mean it—I thought—"

"Don't worry, little fox," Alvovz said, giving Ivan a sympathetic look. "Everybody gets wound up once in a while."

As Artemis and Nemo gathered themselves, Ripple dismounted from Emily's shoulders and approached the young Vulpix.

"What happened?" she asked, tilting her head in concern. "What's going on, Ivan?"

He shrunk back, ashamed. "Nobody was talking, so I was just thinking and thinking. There are so many things in the forest, and wild pokemon…I got jumpy and scared."

"I understand," Ripple said with a nod. "You're in a brand new place, and aren't used to these unfamiliar experiences."

Alvovz stole a discreet and pointed look at the two pokemon, but said nothing.

"We shouldn't have ignored you," Ripple said. "Tell you what. I'll let Emily look over the documents and lead us to the next cache. I can run my eyes over later. I'll hold your attention, okay?"

"Sure," Ivan agreed. "So, what was in the documents Emily deciphered?"

"Those things?" Ripple's paws brushed against the soil as she kept pace with Ivan. Her face took on a grimace. "Logistics, mostly. Statistics and facts. If you want me to tell you the details, I will—but I don't expect it'll hold your attention for long."

"Oh," Ivan replied. "I was kind of looking forward to learning more about Gentle Darkness, but none of that sounds really interesting."

"Well, that's not the only information on Gentle Darkness I can give," Ripple said with a smile. "I love talking about the Guild. It changed my life; defined it, really.

"You know how it was founded? I suspect not. The Assailment—the big war a few years back—spooked a lot of people. Whole cities were abandoned, Kanto's Lavender Town among them. A number of people raided the town during the populace's absence. Others, mostly intrepid scholars and treasure seekers displaced by the Assailment, began investigation of the abandoned Pokemon Tower.

"Many know Pokemon Tower as a resting place for the dead. Most are unaware that it is a pre-existing ruin, repurposed as a necropolis. The scholars, historians, treasure seekers, and others made it their goal to uncover the secrets behind the ruin's purpose." Ripple's eyes, looking far off into the reaches of the forest as she recited Gentle Darkness' origins, shone with warm joy.

"Not all of the founders were humans, I am proud to say. Among them was Shroud, a Psychic-type of considerable power. His trainer had unfortunately met an abrupt end before the Assailment began. Despite his obvious distress at this, Shroud was able to use his powers to communicate effectively with the humans in the Tower. He helped them uncover secret and powerful artifacts in the highest floor of the Tower."

"How'd he do that?" Ivan said quizzically. Ripple beamed down at him.

"There are some things that humans just can't pick up on their own," she said. "Shroud was a big help to them in those initial stages. With those artifacts, the group grew in power and influence.

"Of course, the Assailment still raged. At this point in time the Leagues were beaten back to their strongholds, and many Guilds began emerging from the stranded settlements. These Guilds were organizations that grew organically from communities, and focused mainly on one strong suit; shipping, exploration, et cetera.

"The occupiers of Pokemon Tower followed suit and became Gentle Darkness. And just as many of the Guilds began to exert holds over small portions of the landscape, fighting back against the unified Teams, so did Gentle Darkness reclaim the Lavender area and other portions of eastern Kanto.

"Of course, it was the Guilds who ended the Assailment. The instigators of the war was a union of many of the worldwide crime syndicates—Team Plasma, Team Magma, Cipher…they'd put aside their differences because many of their ranks consisted of former Rockets who'd fled to other organizations once that particular Team collapsed. However, they were only a dangerous force while united. If even one of their numbers capitulated, their effort would be sunk."

"So that's how the Assailment ended." The statement came not from Ivan, but Nemo; he and Artemis, following close behind the two mammalian pokemon, were listening in closely to Ripple's words.

The Furret nodded in response. "Yes, exactly. Azure—the marine shipping Guild—quickly became quite powerful thanks to its control over the sea lanes and ports. It secretly brokered a deal with Team Aqua. The members of Team Aqua eventually abandoned the other Teams and bolstered the numbers of Azure, catapulting it to the unambiguous position of 'most powerful Guild.' This caused a severe imbalance amongst the warring sides, and the crime syndicates were crushed by the Guilds, bringing an end to the Assailment.

"At this point, many strong Guilds emerged. Azure was at the forefront, of course, but there were others. Gentle Darkness, despite its small numbers, became an organization of some repute thanks to the advantages of holding Pokemon Tower—now the Guild's base of operations—and controlling eastern Kanto."

At this point Ripple's face darkened. "But the Leagues—those organizations which failed to stop the rise of the Teams, and let the world be engulfed in war in the first place—were not destroyed during the Assailment. When the fighting died down they united into the singular New Pokemon League, capable of dealing with the Guilds equally, and have since flung their weight around in a desperate rush to return the world to its old order. They claim the Guilds are self-serving and dangerous—but in doing so they ignore their own impotence."

Nemo and Artemis exchanged worried looks. Ivan wondered if the new state of their world distressed them.

"I remember the Assailment," Alvovz said, his accented voice ringing clearly through the still forest. He looked down at the conversing pokemon, never missing a step as they continued along the trail. "The fighting was fierce and dangerous. It affected the lives of all who fought in it. The Guilds and the New Pokemon League have been at one another's throats ever since the conflict ended—I think both are desperate to use the other as a scapegoat and achieve closure."

"Scapegoat nothing," Ripple retorted. "The League is an archaic and worthless organization staffed by incompetents at best, malignant schemers at worst. That's just an objective fact."

"Hmm," Alvovz said distantly. After a moment's notice he spoke up once more.

"What about you, Ripple? I doubt you were among the initial founders of Gentle Darkness. How did you end up joining?"

"You remember that pokemon I mentioned, Shroud? Well, because of his help in establishing the Guild and uncovering the secrets of Pokemon Tower, Gentle Darkness became one of the few organizations—even among Guilds—to grant pokemon equal status to humans. Pokemon can join the organization without a trainer, and under Shroud's leadership and guidance become productive and respected members of the Guild."

"What of the language barrier?" Alvovz inquired.

"I told you how Shroud used his powers to communicate with the humans, right?" Ripple replied. "He taught his secrets to other pokemon—mainly Psychic and Ghost-types. There are a number of interpreters serving around the Tower and other bases to help humans and pokemon work on equal terms.

"I was a young, wild pokemon when rumors of the Guild reached my ears. An organization where I could work with humans _without_ being caught and trained at their whims? Not to knock Dulcet or any other trained pokemon, but that life simply didn't appeal to me. I made my way to Lavender Town, and quickly joined Gentle Darkness.

"I met Shroud himself…no, not only met. He recognized my potential, and I studied under him. That's where I learned and developed those myriad strategies, you know. I was very recently approved for service, and assigned to accompany a young girl to Hoenn. Shroud implied that I might be a permanent part of the Trumpeter team."

Ripple's eyes shimmered with reverence. "Don't think I've forgotten our deal, Nemo. I will return you to the Tower in Kanto as payment of assisting us here. Hopefully, while you're there, I can introduce you to Shroud…he really is a fantastic pokemon."

"Hey! Hey!" Emily's voice cut across the conversation. She stood a ways down the path, a frown affixed to her face.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to you all having conversations without including me," she said. "But I've found where the second cache is!"

Emily darted off the path as Alvovz and the pokemon hurried over to her, pushing through bushes. A small brook snaked its way across the landscape a few dozen meters into the forest. As the others pushed through the foliage, they saw the young girl poking through a small, partially collapsed stone shrine.

"A-ha!" Emily said in triumph, plucking a small box from amidst the rubble. "Here we go."

She slowly unsealed the box, plucking out sheaf after sheaf of paper, each stamped with the Gentle Darkness logo.

"We'll need to camp here for the evening!" Emily declared. "These notes are double encrypted as well—it'll take me some time to work through them.

* * *

Ivan curled around the small campfire, eyes half-open as the heat soothed him into a spiraling drowsiness.

The young Vulpix yawned. Artemis sat on a curled stone beside him; the Electabuzz's eyes glinted as they reflected the fire.

"Thanks for lending your flames, Ivan," Artemis said, giving her companion an encouraging smile.

"Oh…no problem," replied Ivan. "I think I'm getting the hang of them as time goes on. How is your arm?"

"It's healing wonderfully," Artemis said with a nod. She looked discreetly about the camp. Alvovz was nowhere to be seen.

"How are you holding up?" Artemis said quietly. "You've stayed a Vulpix for a while, as we decided. Are you getting used to it?"

"It's okay," Ivan said. "It was weird back when I first learned I could do it, but…now, it just seems normal. Like this was always meant to happen. I just don't get why I have these powers—I can talk to you, and so can my mom, but why can I turn into this body?"

A breath of silence passed between the two pokemon before Artemis spoke again. "Ivan," she began. "There are some things you don't know about your mom and the rest of us…that, maybe, it's time you learned."

Ivan's ears perked up. He raised his head in curiosity. "Really? Tell me! I want to know!"

"I—" began Artemis, but she blinked and turned one of her ears towards the forest. Ivan focused in on that direction; he heard the sound of a man quietly moving towards the camp.

"It sounds as though Alvovz is returning," Artemis said. "Another time, Ivan, I promise."

"Why not now?" the young one pressed. "Why don't you trust Alvovz?"

"Later," Artemis said.

"I want to know! You trust Emily and Ripple with the secret. Why not him?"

Alvovz stepped into the light of the campsite, a small satchel of fruit and nuts hanging over his shoulder. He scanned the site, and his eyes met with Artemis' gaze. The Electric-type turned her head, holding back a shudder.

"He…reminds me of someone," she said. Ivan decided not to press further.

As the older man deposited the collected food, Emily poked her head out of the propped-up tarp serving as her makeshift tent.

"There you are!" she said happily. "I've been waiting for you to get back! I deciphered the second set of papers we found—the first were a bunch of boring statistics, but this is interesting stuff! I'm going to keep to my promise and share the info with everyone."

"Wonderful," Alvovz said gracefully. "I look forward to it."

Ivan and Artemis left their spot near the fire, trotting over to where the others gathered.

"'To Emily and Ripple,'" Emily began from the paper, "'I am Kenneth. I think we met at the Guild a few times, Emily! Since I am the youngest member of the expedition, the others have me doing all the unsavory work—even preparing these notes for you! -_- What bullies.

"'But! While the last—or should I say first, haha—cache of information I left you unfortunately had to be a bunch of boring facts and figures, they're letting me have more of a free hand in this one! What fun! : D

"'I don't know if you've ever been away from the city, Emily. I spent almost all of what I can remember in Lavender Town. My family went there early in the Assailment when I was little and we never had cause to leave. But now that I'm in Gentle Darkness, I suddenly ended up being sent far from home—all the way to Hoenn, if you can believe it!

"'I can't believe how beautiful it is here! I lie awake at night, looking up at the night sky—seeing constellations from a different angle than we could in Kanto. ^^ To think that the nearest settlement is days away…well, part of me is a little scared—what can I do if something bad happens! I'll be all alone in the forest, left without any help at all!—but an even bigger part of me loves the sense of adventure. Growing up in Lavender Town I never had any ambitions to enter the deep wilderness, but now that I'm here, I don't know if I could stand to go home again!

"'The other Guild members spend their time bickering and squabbling over Ipde and the fairy tales all day long. I don't get to join in. They have me spending all my time doing unimportant things like fetching water or double-checking our location on the map. :[ Well joke's on them, because I don't even want to squabble and bicker! I actually like exploring the forest for food! ;-p

"'They fight all day and miss out on the great stuff at night. I hear wild pokemon rustling in the bushes. The Guild pokemon keep them at bay, of course, but I wonder if that's necessary. I noticed a pair of amber eyes blinking at me from the darkness my first night. Those eyes didn't look hateful or violent—only curious.

"'You hear the most wonderful sounds at night. The fire's slow crackle, and the palpable silence that you never notice until you leave a human settlement. The silence is deafening, and I love it. I keep hearing the most dazzling sound. The wind blowing through the trees makes a wonderful noise, and curious, too. I never noticed how nice wind in the leaves could be until I left Lavender Town. (:

"'Noes! The boss is chewing me out now because I haven't done any real Guild work in this letter. Well, what's he gonna do—take away my letter-writing duties? I'm only doing it because nobody else wants to! Loser!

"'Well, I suppose I should actually follow advice given me and tell you required info. We've enclosed a more up-to-date map for you, having discovered the hard way that the Guild ones are slightly obsolete. The place where we intend for you to pick up the next cache is marked on the map. Also, they don't know if you're actually familiar with the Ipde tales or not. They don't want you to spend a day reading to catch up with everyone once you arrive, so I'm to include copies of the tales for you to read.

"'…Hey, wait! What does that mean, that they expect the tales to be double-encrypted like the rest of the letters? That means that I'll have to write down all the relevant tales BY HAND! Well, screw them! I don't wanna!'

"A little further down the page, he continues—with a different colored pen," Emily said. "I'm sure you all realize that he wrote this part later than the rest of the letter.

"'Well, they're not making me write down all the tales at once, thank Arceus. But I'm still supposed to include at least one in this letter. They've been studying _The Warring Princes _lately, so it's as good as any. Be sure and read it over! Kenneth out!'

"A copy of the story is included," Emily said. "Poor Kenneth. He really shouldn't have bothered—I know the Ipde stories pretty well, and so does Ripple. I'm guessing everyone else has heard them, too."

"Not everyone," Nemo said. "In my nineteen years under a trainer, I've never heard a single one of the Ipde tales."

"Yeah, I haven't heard one of those stories in a long time!" Artemis said. "And I bet Ivan would like to listen to it as well!"

"The pokemon wish to hear the story of _The Warring Princes_," relayed Alvovz. "I confess, a re-telling would interest me as well. It's not as though we will be doing anything else until morning."

"Oh, I guess," Emily said. "But I don't want to read it. I'm just no good at storytelling. Mr. Alvovz?"

"I would be delighted," he said. Emily sorted through the papers, handing him the story. "Oh, no need," he said with a smile. "I have that particular one memorized." He gave a small cough, and began the tale.

_"There was once a prosperous country, stretching farther than the sea and wider than the sky. It was said that the fastest pokemon could run for three days and three nights without stopping for breath, and still not cross half the land._

_"Many villages dotted the landscape of this country. Each was a happy place, with traditions and families stretching deeper than memory itself. However, though a great number of settlements existed in this land, they were isolated by their country's great size and so no person ever journeyed away from their home._

Ivan sat enthralled as Alvovz wove his tale. The distant light of the fire reflected dimly off the storyteller's eyes, soothing Ivan as he relaxed and listened to the story.

_"One day a group of Princes came to this country. The Princes traveled in the twilight and the light of the setting sun shimmered when it struck their crowns._

_"The Princes were great men, and as they passed through the land they saw the simple villagers toiling in the fields and playing in their forests._

_"'Why, these people are but simple fools,' said one Prince. 'They know nothing of the marvelous land in which they have been born. They deserve not this fine place.' Many of the other Princes nodded in agreement._

_"'My brother, such words do not become you,' said a younger Prince in shock. 'These people deserve our kindness. We should respect their lives, not bring them to ruin.' And an equal number of Princes nodded to his words as had to the other._

Alvovz's syllabic accent flowed over the words of the story, making the tale—in Ivan's opinion—even more pleasing to the ears. He envisioned the Princes in his mind's eye, the two quarreling groups standing silhouetted against the twilight.

_"'Foolish brother,' said the older Prince. 'Paradise is wasted on the blind. This should be our land. Why care about these simpletons?'_

_"'What you seek is wickedness,' said the younger Prince and his followers. 'We must not hurt these people in this way.'_

_"And so there was war between the Princes._

_"Every swing of their swords clove mountains in two. Their arrows swept the stars from the sky. As they raced into battle the sun and moon followed behind them, and day turned to night at their word._

_"As the Princes waged their combat, the people of the villages saw the danger and destruction. They prayed for the land to become safe once more._

_"The battle was long, but the wicked Princes fell before their kindly brethren. As the good Princes held their brothers at their mercy, they despaired._

_"'We cannot bring ourselves to kill our brothers,' they lamented. 'But if we let them go they will wreak destruction once again.'_

_"'Give us this land!' cried the wicked ones. 'Give us the villages!'_

_"'Very well,' said the youngest Prince with a weighted heart. 'You shall have them.'_

_"They bound the evil Princes from head to ankle. So tight were their bonds that the only action permitted to the Princes was screaming_.  
_  
"The good Princes built one tomb in every village. Into each tomb they lowered one of their struggling brethren. They buried the tombs beneath the earth even as the imprisoned Princes raged against their bonds and screamed their despairing cries._

_"Once the tombs were completed and the wicked ones locked away, the good Princes took their departure. Many of the villages pondered the strange mounds of earth and the muffled roaring beneath their feet, but soon these faded away and became everyday life._

_"Seasons passed into years passed into centuries. People in the villages grew old, and new people were born to take their place. So were the Princes forgotten. But even though the memory of the Princes left the people, the Princes themselves did not._

_"Even now there lies a tomb in every village, and in these tombs a bound and evil Prince struggles to free himself. And the good Princes walk the lonely roads between the villages in the dusk of twilight, never meeting those their brothers would have seen destroyed._

_"So it has been, and so it shall be until the death of time."_

As Alvovz ended the story, everyone sat quietly for some seconds, the fire flickering quietly nearby.

"The last time I heard an Ipde tale read aloud was years ago, from my parents," Emily said, shattering the silence. "You tell it wonderfully."

"My gratitude to you," Alvovz replied.

"How did you get the chance to memorize that story?" Emily inquired.

"It's not a perfect re-telling," Alvovz said. "No person can tell a story identically every time even if they try. I doubtlessly excised some parts and added in flavor of my own."

"You captured the soul of the story." Ripple smiled.

"I suppose so," Alvovz said with embarrassment. "I learned it from a book I got from Ipde."

"You got a book of Ipde tales?" exclaimed Emily. "An _actual _book, from the source?"

"Yes," Alvovz said. "I visited Ipde twenty-two years ago—roughly three years into my journey. The people there kindly bequeathed me with a book."

"You've been journeying for twenty-five years?" Nemo asked. "For what purpose?"

Alvovz rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "My younger brother Mugann—he left our secluded island community twenty-five years ago. I swore an oath to bring him back."

"But it's been over two decades!" Nemo said. "Surely if your brother _could _be found be now, you would have discovered him? I don't wish to be insensitive, but…what if he's been killed?"

"If Mugann is dead then I bring news back to my people," explained Alvovz. "And if he was murdered...then I first exact my vengeance. You must understand, our culture is atypical in many ways…but I love my people. I will never betray our customs—I will never break an oath.

"I actually had a regular lead on him, some years back. Mugann's quite clever, though. He covered his tracks masterfully and sent me on many false leads. I lost his trail completely."

"Interesting…" Emily said with a yawn. "Very interesting…" her lids drooped slightly before sliding down in slumber.

"Enough of these discussions," Alvovz said. He stood up, hand loosely grasping the hilt of his saber.

"The rest of you sleep. I'll stand watch."


	7. Chapter 7

Armor connected his fist with the training dummy, sending it reeling. Another one—like a punching bag connected to tracks in the ceiling—approached from the left. He stuck it with a powerful kick.

Three more advanced full-speed from the front. Gathering his will, Armor shot a burst of psychic energy at the trio. Only the foremost target registered the hit, and even then it barely slowed.

_Shucks,_ he thought. _Meant to hit that one a lot harder. Psychic energy takes a lot more focus than throwing poison…_

As the triad of dummies approached, Armor readied himself. He quickly sidestepped the first one, summoning his arm blades as he did so. He caught the second one with a powerful slash; in one swipe the dummy rent in two, the bottom collapsing as the top, still moving along the track, dribbled stuffing onto the floor.

The third dummy struck Armor square in the body before he could deal with it. The newly-transformed Psychic-type took a step backward, grunting as he lost his breath, but another dummy plowed into him from behind, completely bowling him over.

"Started so strongly," Armor muttered as he rose to his feet; around him the dummies shuddered to a halt. "But after one mess-up, my performance ended…"

"…poorly," finished an unfamiliar voice. Armor turned; standing at the entryway to the training center stood a small, dark-furred, bipedal pokemon. It possessed a high crest of red fur, with a small mane and tail of matching colors; long, sinister-looking claws gleamed on its two hands.

"Sorry," the Weavile said with a mocking bow. "Didn't mean to spook you. I just heard such a din from this room, I had to investigate…"

"Who are you?" Armor replied. He tentatively tried to get a feel on the newcomer's emotions, but found to his astonishment that the Weavile's thoughts were masked to his powers. _I don't…oh, I get it. He's Dark-type…not only can't I hurt him, but I can't even get a read with my powers._

"Name's Russo," the Weavile replied. "I've seen you around—you're part of that group hunting for that kid, right?"

"How did you—"

"Sit back and think, and your shock should ease up. You're not exactly hiding your mission, are you? That'd defeat the purpose—you want as many people possible helping you out, right? So if people you've never met know about your mission…that's a good thing."

"Well good for us, eh," Armor said politely; he was trying his best not to show how perturbed he'd become since talking with Russo. The Weavile was just too odd. "Now, uh, I'll just go back to training, if you'd like…"

"Hold on, I've got a proposition!" Russo sped across the room, moving quicker than a breath; Armor stood astonished.

_I don't know if I've ever seen a pokemon move that swiftly. Even with my new Gallade reflexes, I couldn't keep up with his movements at all! I haven't seen a pokemon that quick since the Scyther, all those years ago…_

"My proposition," Russo said, a wide grin on his face, "is simply this: instead of letting yourself get beat on by stuffed bags during your, ahem, 'training…' let _me_beat on you instead. Oh, and you can try to hit me back, of course."

Armor stared at the odd pokemon. "I'll have to decline, eh," he said, trying to avoid the Weavile's eyes. "You're a Dark-type, you know, and I'm Psychic now…I don't pick fights I can't win…"

"Oh, I'm Dark, sure, but also Ice—which gives me a double weakness to your Fighting!" Russo rejoined with a grin. "Besides, you're not always guaranteed to be in the best situation in real fights—isn't it smart to practice with a disadvantage?"

"You're just too fast for me, eh," Armor stammered.

"The thing about fast opponents—if you can trip them up, they go sprawling." Russo bared his claws wickedly. "Come on—I'm just itching for a real battle!"

"Listen," Armor said, abashed. "I…er…I don't think I'd win if I fought you."

"Oh, I don't think you'd win either," responded Russo. "But which would give you more applicable practice in the long run—a few dummies, or a flesh-and-blood opponent?"

"Hey, wait, eh! What's that supposed to mean, you don't think I'd win? Don't you condescend to me!"

Russo gave the Gallade a flat stare. "Do you always blow up at people who agree with you?" he said.

"Well, I know I said it myself, but even so…"

"Then prove me wrong!" challenged Russo. "Let's see how you fare against a _real_combatant!"

Armor's nostrils flared. _This Weavile's weirding me out, but even more than that, he's arrogant. I still don't expect a victory, but if I give him a run for his money…if I can give him a real fight…then maybe I'll knock that cockiness down a peg or two._

"All right," Armor replied. "If you really want a fight, then—"

"Wait, Armor."

The Gallade turned in surprise at the familiar voice. Ruby entered the training arena, her fiery mane burning low as she shot a look of dislike at Russo.

"He's baiting you, Armor. Don't let him goad you into a fight. He's out of your league."

"Well, this is just a wonderful day for my self-esteem," Armor grumbled. "Listen, eh, I know that I probably won't win, but I'm going to try my best and—"

"No, I mean he's _really_out of your league," Ruby interjected. "That's Russo, and his trainer is Abraham. He's one of the Champion's pokemon."

Armor shot an unblinking look of shock at Russo, before turning his gaze back to Ruby.

"Tch, tch," said the Weavile, shaking his head in fake distress. "You had to go and spoil it, didn't you?"

"Wha—the Champion's pokemon? But—I don't understand! Why would one of the Champion's battlers challenge me?" Armor said, breaking his stunned silence.

"Can't say," Ruby said. "I'm guessing that he was mostly looking to thrash whatever unsuspecting pokemon he found in the training center. Beat them handily; ego satisfaction. There's a reason some refer to the Dark-type as the 'Evil-type.'"

"It's a bit hypocritical to be throwing around type stereotypes, isn't it?" replied Russo. "After all, for a Fire pokemon you're quite the ice queen."

"Why are you here, eh?" inquired Armor.

"I was sending a message," Russo said lazily. "Abraham's been keeping tabs on your trainer and has invited his wife back to speak with him."

"Has he agreed to help look for Ivan?" Armor said, smiling.

"Dunno," Russo replied. "Most of the time I'm not privy to his full plans, and I've never been one for little details anyway."

"The Champion's pokemon—his _flagship_pokemon, his best battler, if I'm not mistaken—" Ruby said.

"You flatter me, but I personally prefer the term 'Chief Asskicker,'" Russo interjected.

"—and he's got you running errands?" she continued unimpeded. "Please explain away the discrepancies of this chain of events."

"What can I say?" Russo said, a small grin on his face. "The boss trusts us. All of us go on little errands for him. And sometimes…not-so-little errands. We hunt things. We ferret out secrets. Who knows? Maybe that's all I've been doing since entering this building: ferret, ferret, ferret."

"More like a weasel," Ruby replied.

"Cute," said the Weavile.

Armor looked worriedly back and forth between the two pokemon's faces; Ruby's was a cold mask and Russo's a self-assured beacon of arrogance, but their eyes were locked in a mutual loathing.

"Well," Russo said, giving a false stretch and a petulant yawn, "my work here is done—actually, it was technically done before I even struck up a conversation with the Gallade—so if there's no decent opponents here to practice against then I guess I'll leave."

He casually strode from the arena, but before he reached the door, Ruby spoke.

"Nobody said that you wouldn't find a battle here. Just that Armor was off-limits."

Russo turned to face the Fire-type, that same small smile plastered below his condescending eyes. "And who, exactly, would be my opponent?"

"Me."

"I think you misheard me; I asked for _decent_enemies to fight, I was very specific."

"At the risk of sounding pretentious, I believe my talent might surprise you," Ruby said in a voice so flat and so civil that Armor found himself getting chills.

"The scars on your back would disagree," the Weavile said with false facetiousness. Ruby blinked in shock, and slowly a determined, furious blush descended upon her face. She took heavy breaths in her nostrils, not speaking a word.

"It's just that fighters with real, innate talent know better than to let themselves get grievously wounded," Russo continued in his same overly-sweet tone of voice. "Though I'm sure you tried your hardest. Actually, I'll admit I'm intrigued: Where exactly is the pokemon that wounded you? Whoever they are, I'll bet they're a combatant really worth fighting."

"…I'm afraid you may have trouble locating him," Ruby said breathily after a few seconds' pause.

"Oh?"

"I killed him."

Russo let out a low, extended whistle. "Well, well," he said, "the Ponyta has some spirit after all!"

"Spirit enough to make you wish I'd killed you, too!" Ruby snarled.

Russo's smug grin exploded into ferocious, toothy smile.

"Bring it on, sister!" he said, and lunged at her.

Ruby raced towards the Weavile, ready to meet his charge with a headbutt. As the two pokemon approached their collision, however, Russo suddenly dropped to the floor, the momentum of his charge pushing him into a slide. Propelled beneath his equine opponent, Russo thrust his foot against her belly in a powerful kick. Ruby exhaled in shock he knocked the wind from her.

Exiting the shadow of Ruby's body, Russo launched himself with his back legs. Catapulting through the air, the Dark-type shot a blast of frozen wind at Ruby's back.

The Ponyta ground her teeth as the cold slammed into her—even from a Champion-level pokemon, Ice-type attacks were little more than an annoyance to her—and quickly turned to face her foe.

As Russo landed Ruby shot a lance of flame in his direction, but the Weavile almost casually sidestepped, his speed transforming him into a blur of red and black.

Separated by most of the arena, the two pokemon locked sight once more. Seconds stretched as each waited for the other to move. Armor, plastered against the wall and trying to stay clear of crossfire, glanced nervously between the two combatants.

Ruby cautiously paced back and forth. Russo mimicked her, the two pokemon very slowly circling about the arena, never taking their eyes from one another. Russo's foot suddenly chanced upon a soft sensation, and a tiny, devilish smile perched on his face.

A sudden flash of movement almost involuntarily drew both Ruby's and Armor's gazes. Russo had walked into the pile of stuffing from the training dummy sliced open by Armor. He'd kicked some skyward.

Ruby quickly realized the deception and returned her attention to the Ice-type, but Russo's agility had enabled him to all but close the gap between the two. Ruby took a startled step in retreat and prepared to loose her flames, but her opponent's speed was too great. The Weavile caught her at the base of her neck with a fierce punch from his left hand, and followed up with a slice with the claws from his right before kicking off her torso, again putting distance between the two.

The cuts were not deep, though they stung with extraordinary pain. Ruby shot a venomous glare at the Weavile and sent a blazing column in his direction. Russo dodged once more, but to his great shock after his sidestep he found himself staring down the oncoming flame.

_No…!_ he thought in panic as the fire neared him. _After I dodged her other attack, she anticipated my feint and shot the fire where she thought I would dodge to!_

The fire buffeted him, and Russo could not help but bellow a cry of pain as the heat preyed on a body suited for ice and snow. The force of his adversary's attack flung him across the battlefield, and he struck the wall of the training facility.

The impact dazed Russo for only a few seconds, but they were all Ruby needed to press her advantage. She charged the Dark-type, lowering her head. As Russo's vision cleared, he saw the Fire-type racing towards him. He prepared to dodge, but the seconds lost from his daze cost him; Ruby slammed him against the wall with a mighty headbutt.

The Ponyta reared on her hind legs, preparing an attack with her front hooves, but Russo launched another ice blast at her. The attack's damage was negligible, but the impact threatened to knock Ruby off her feet; she was forced to ground herself with all four hooves to stay standing.

Russo kicked off the wall as Ruby steadied herself, launching over her in an attempt to break free of his entrapped position. As he soared over the Ponyta's back, however, Ruby willed the mane atop her neck and back to erupt into a massive plume of fire, catching the Weavile in a fiery embrace.

Ruby quickly made an about-face and shot a burst of fire at the spot where Russo would land. To her astonishment, the Weavile shot another blast of ice at the ground, the attack shifting his momentum and pushing him upwards towards the ceiling.

As Russo soared away from the training center's floor, he passed one of the dummies suspended from the ceiling. With a quick slash from his claws, the cord holding the dummy to its track severed, and Russo caught a ride down.

As Russo and the dummy crashed to the floor, the Weavile grasped the remainder of the cord in hand and swung the dummy in an arc before releasing it.

It sailed with surprising speed towards Ruby and smashed into her. The Ponyta staggered back from the impact as Russo dashed towards his foe, again dropping into a slide. This time, rather than attacking her stomach, Russo launched quick, tripping attacks at her legs. Ruby, already unbalanced from the dummy's impact, found herself painfully sprawled against the arena's floor.

Before she could right herself, Russo perched onto her torso, weighing her down.

"It's over," he said, and slammed a powerful punch into the side of her face.

He repeated the attack once—twice—thrice. Ruby slipped into unconsciousness.

Russo hopped free of his opponent and dusted himself off. Armor forced himself from his position against the wall and approached the Weavile.

"Ruby…Ruby…she _lost_, eh!" he stammered. Russo shot him an exasperated and somewhat pitying look.

"You honestly expected otherwise?" he sneered. "Come on, be reasonable." He looked down at the unconscious Fire-type.

"…she wasn't half-bad, though. Tell her I said so when she gets up. I acknowledge legitimate talent."

As Russo walked away from the other two pokemon, Armor's accusing voice called after him.

"Hey, wait, eh! That fight wasn't fair. You used the stuffing from the thing I destroyed to distract her, and later on you threw a whole one at her! That's not fair; that's not honorable!"

"Honor doesn't exist," Russo said matter-of-factly.

"What's that mean, eh? Is that the Dark-type speaking through you?"

"Wrong. That's not the Dark-type talking—it's _Russo_, nothing else. Honor's just a pretend concept people and pokemon made up for them to feel good. To make other people and pokemon feel as though they have to limit themselves. But anyone, pushed hard enough, will abandon things to save their own hide. They'll abandon rules, they'll abandon the mission, they'll even abandon their beloved friends. If your Ponyta friend really did get those scars in a fight, then she must have already known that you can't expect honor from your adversary."

"How cynical," Armor returned. "I'll have you know, eh, that my friends and I have been through a lot together—and even at their blackest, not once did any of us ever betray or desert each other."

"Then you weren't pushed hard enough," Russo said with a shake of his head. He turned and continued his departure.

"Every person has a breaking point. And you're a fool for believing otherwise."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me again," Missy said. "I must admit this is an honored opportunity."

Abraham gave no immediate response; the young Champion stared out the large window of his suite, contemplating. After a few seconds' silence, he turned and fixed his gaze on Missy.

"Of course. I hope your husband will forgive that I didn't extend the invitation in his direction."

"He…doesn't have the best impression of you," Missy said apologetically. "Both of us had already agreed that I'd do the talking when it came to the League, so no foul there."

"I'm glad, then," Abraham returned. "I only wish I could say the same for your search progress. So many days, and yet…nothing."

"Still no sign of our son," Missy said. "Though we've managed to drum up a lot of help here in the Indigo Plateau. With so many good men and women behind us…hopefully the search will go somewhere soon."

"You show talent for gathering people to you," Abraham said neutrally. "In particular, I admit to being impressed with how many people are willing to support you, given how little they know about you."

"Pardon?"

"Don't pretend like you don't understand," Abraham said, fixing Missy with a cool gaze. "Do they know your city of origin, or even which region you come from? They know your son is missing—do they know _how_ and _why_that is? I certainly don't. Even in our first conversation, you were being delightfully vague and got away with it by getting me to ramble about myself. Please don't take this the wrong way; I don't hold grudges. I only wish to express that I'm genuinely impressed."

A long silence exceeding a minute persisted between the two of them. Finally Missy spoke up.

"Thank you…I think. Please, know that I'm not as manipulative as you think I am. I know that you would probably feel more at ease if I were to explain some of the gaps in my story to you—and I personally find being an unknown factor distasteful—but please understand that there are some secrets I simply can't give out."

"I understand," Abraham said. "But there's another factor to this. You claim to have been sent here completely by chance, and that your original target was a rather far distance away?"

"Yes. As I said, our presence in New Pokemon League territory is a complete accident."

"Of course," Abraham said. "But if that's the case, why have you stayed here? Why not just leave the Indigo Plateau and go to your original destination?"

"We…we actually don't know Ivan's location. We have no idea where he could be. We're running blind…"

"Then why not extend your search? If he could be anywhere, why are you organizing efforts in a place where you never intended to be?

"I've run through several possible scenarios in my brain," he continued, "and I increasingly suspect that you and your husband are specifically hoping to get me to reverse my previous position and secure help in your search. In particular, drumming up support in my capital city for your cause and then revealing that at the beginning I personally rejected an offer of assistance could be detrimental to my image."

"…you've seen what Dan, Rico, and all the others missed," Missy said after a long, uncomfortable pause. "I'm more transparent than I thought, I guess. Just know that I never intended to actually reveal your rejection of help, no matter what happened. It just—"

"—would have made a useful bluff," Abraham finished dryly.

"_I have lost my son,_" Missy said. "Please…please understand. I'm generally good at keeping my composure but—I have no idea where he is. Ivan could be in any region…he could be in danger, he could be dead, he could be in the most miserable company known to humanity." She felt tears rolling down her skin, but continued unimpeded.

"I know that the support we're drumming up in your town is completely worthless in terms of an actual search. The help of a mob of citizens doesn't mean anything when my son could be halfway across the world…you aren't just my last hope, Abraham, you're all I have. Finding my son is _not possible_without your resources and your help. I know you're committed to grander things, but please…imagine being suddenly separated from family of your own. Wouldn't you do anything if it meant getting them back? Please…just imagine it!"

Abraham fixed Missy with a long, unreadable stare. Finally, he sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"I…don't need to imagine it," he said quietly. "I lost my own mother as a child."

"I'm…sorry," Missy said uncomfortably, wiping away the trail of tears.

"Do you know about the Saffron Affair nineteen years ago? When Team Rocket imprisoned the population beneath the town?"

"I was there," Missy responded. "We were shoved down near the end of the event, but I still remember the tunnels, the arena, and the battle between Erika and Giovanni vividly. I…like to think that I did my part in helping end those events."

"You were there?" Abraham said, real shock breaking through his normally stoic face. "I would never have guessed. I suppose we have more in common than I realized.

"You mentioned entering the catacombs shortly before the end of Team Rocket's occupation? Well, my mother and I were among the first forced into the tunnels. I don't remember much—I was barely five years old then, and my memory just shows flashes of dark walls and crowded people.

"But the truth of the matter is that even in the early stages of the invasion, there wasn't a lot of edible food. Mushrooms and lichens and other cave plants were all that was available to feed the whole population, and they weren't terribly filling or nutritious. What little food my mother managed to get ahold of was given to me exclusively. I have a vague image in my mind…a wearied, sunken face and a false smile rebuffing my attempts to share my meager breakfast.

"I didn't realize it then, but later when we were freed it became apparent that the weeks of near-starvation and imprisonment had done a number on her mind and body. She was always very sickly from then on…she never lost the wearied look on her face and her eyes were always distant, like she was still in the catacombs. She spent days at a time in her bed, and near the end she would rave in delusion…

"And then, when I was seven, her life was suddenly snatched away. I was there when she passed…I'll never forget. She was very cold when she died."

"I can't imagine…" Missy said softly. She looked out the window in contemplation for several moments.

"It's pathetic," she finally said. "I was wondering how to twist those memories of yours into a desire to help me. But I shouldn't take advantage of your sorrow…"

"Please," Abraham dismissed. "It's not pathetic. It's something I would have done without hesitation. I can't afford to let any opening slip by that I can exploit—that's how those who govern operate. You're the same way…though it seems it hasn't caught on as easily.

"But…it does seem callous, now, to deny you help. I've been focused on the big picture—helping the world so that human beings don't have to suffer—but perhaps I could lend you my assistance."

"Really?" Missy said. "I can't begin to say how—"

"Hold on," Abraham said, raising his hand to halt her. "I don't give out free favors. I can't afford to. But if you help me in a certain manner…I'll permit Rico to accompany you while you search for your son."

"What help can I give?"

"I'll be meeting with Azure soon," Abraham said.

"That's the marine shipping Guild, right?" Missy asked, racking her brain for the info she'd squeezed from Rico. "The one that ended the Asssailment?"

"Giving Azure sole credit is overdoing it, but…yes. Azure's easily the most powerful Guild, and because they milk the 'we ended the Assailment' card for all it's worth they're also among the most popular, even among League supporters.

"I'm not fond of Guilds in general," the Champion said, "but even by their standards Azure is corrupt…they 'ended the Assailment' by absorbing Team Aqua. Meaning the Guild is staffed with tons of former criminals, many of whom haven't changed their ways—only the name to which they swear.

"I have an upcoming conference with Azure…and I could use all the help I could get. I need to be firm against them, but I could lose support here if I act too harsh with a Guild as popular with my citizens as Azure is. If you could rally up some public vitriol against Azure, using the same skills you demonstrated in getting help for your cause…"

"I'll admit, I'm not the best judge when it comes to this situation," Missy said. "But if an organization is actively boasting of the fact that it's mainly a redressed crime syndicate…I have no problem in helping tear down Azure for you."

"Thank you," Abraham said, offering his hand. Missy took it and shook vigorously. "When I believe the situation with Azure is under control, I'll lend Rico to you and—"

An abrupt beeping cut off the Champion. He frowned at a monitor on his desk. As Abraham browsed, his face became increasingly aghast.

"Well," he said, "this is inconvenient. A complaint was filed by the owner of a training facility in town. Apparently two pokemon got in a brawl and tore up the place. Scorch marks everywhere…destroyed dummies, and gouges in the floor and walls…"

"If it's not too bold," Missy said, "why did this information go to you? It doesn't seem like something to bring to the Champion's desk."

"It concerns me. And you too, actually." Missy raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"There were two combatants," he continued. "They were Russo, my Weavile, and your husband's Ponyta."

Missy blinked in shock before cradling her head in her palm.

"Dammit," she said. "I'm gonna kill Ruby."

* * *

"Careful!" Emily screamed, before ducking to avoid a flurry of spines shot in her direction. They embedded into a tree right above her crouching form.

In the foliage above, Bug-types swirled violently. The sound of insectoid wings buzzing in the heat of midday bore down on the traveling party as they huddled together.

Nemo shot a jet of water at a group of Dustox, but even as the insects scattered more of the swarm filled their place. _How many can there be?_ he thought desperately. _Five over there…ten…Arceus above, there's got to be at least several dozen!_A lunging Pinsir cut off his thoughts. Nemo quickly hopped aside, avoiding the charging Bug-type, and jettisoned a burst of water to its back.

"Ivan!" he called. "Ivan, stay close to—augh!" Another Bug-type slammed into him, separating Nemo from his companions.

"Damn," muttered Ripple as Bug-types surged towards the newly-exposed weakness in their group. She raced to fend off a looming Whirlipede, but barely made it before the Bug-type penetrated their circle.

"Everyone!" she cried out. "Cover where Nemo was—they'll push through that weak link!"

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Artemis called back, scattering many under-evolved Bugs with a flash of sparks. "He's fending for himself!" Even as she spoke a shimmer of blue, accompanied by several frantic blasts of water, briefly blazed within the throng of swarming insects.

"It sounds heartless," Ripple said. "But if we scatter, all of us are in peril. We must hold!"

A titanic cry shook the leaves of the forest as a massive form broke through the trees. Easily topping ten feet, a tremendous armored insect—colored purple like far-off nebulae—approached the party. Other Bug-types retreated from their assault, bowing reverentially as the Scolipede leveraged its head towards the huddled group.

"These trees are sacred," it said in a guttural growl. "Since before memory eggsacs and nests have nestled in the grove. All who break the sanctity of this warren are killed without exception." It lowered its head as its myriad legs scuttled with anticipation against the forest floor. "Know the might and terror of the one great swarm."

The Scolipede rushed at the group with a terrible swiftness that belied its great size, the twin horns atop its head arcing forward like two venom-laced lances.

Alvovz broke from the group. What little sunlight dappled down from the trees shimmered off the steel blade clutched tightly in the swordsman's hands.

The saber met the great horns with a tremendous ringing that echoed in the ears of all those present. Alvovz quickly sidestepped a swipe and swung cleanly at the Bug-type's head. The sword bounced harmlessly off the creature's thick carapace.

With a bellow, the Scolipede fired a burst of long, wicked-looking spines in the direction of its opponent. Alvovz ducked low, the spines whizzing overhead. He swung an uppercut at the creature's chin, slamming the hilt of his blade against the softer undershell. The Scolipede's armor was less advantageous against brute strength than the cutting edge of the sword, and it blinked woozily twice before re-focusing and lunging at Alvovz.

The swordsman dodged again, striking a pugilistic blow against the side of the goliath's head as it passed. This second exchange took place in mere seconds, both combatants moving with fierce speed.

The Scolipede made an about-face and charged at Alvovz once more. He raced to meet it, but suddenly leapt as the two neared. Alvovz barely cleared the behemoth's lowered head and landed on its wide, segmented back. As the Scolipede reared, unable to grasp at the human atop it, Alvovz clubbed the hilt of his sword into the back of the creature's head until it collapsed, writhing weakly.

Alvovz stood over the Bug-type, holding his sword aloft to finish the job, but a crimson blur struck him. The swordsman flew back, slamming into a rotting tree as his breath was knocked from him.

The Bug-types, which had stayed back watching their leader's battle, now surged forward with a renewed viciousness. The Scizor which had tackled Alvovz now raced towards him. The blademaster arced his sword up, barely staving off the claws which grasped for his neck and face. He swung again and again as the Scizor darted back and forth in the air in front of him, making quick jabs with its claws.

As Alvovz struggled to his feet, still desperately parrying each of the Scizor's reaching grasps, two Escavalier broke from the main group. Alvovz found himself penned in by a trio of Bug-types, dodging thrusts and swipes and mad lunges. The insectoid creatures pressured him, slowly forcing him away from his allies and the fallen Scolipede.

"No!" Ripple said as the swarm buzzed in the air about them. "Without him here we're vulnerable…"

As if her words were a salve, the great Scolipede lurched up. Casting its gaze warily about, the titanic Bug-type saw Alvovz being forced further away by the trio of Bugs assaulting him. It turned to the group and lowered its head, the two long horns pointed right at them as it readied for a charge.

"Scatter!" Ripple screamed in a panic. The Scolipede raced towards them.

It was a whirlwind of madness. Ivan jumped—he didn't care about the destination, _anywhere_was better than the twin lances heading right at him—and spewed fire wildly. The Bugs didn't seem to like his fire; the few near him hissed and retreated, and one or two gave a wild cry as wings and antennae caught light.

Fire, fire, and more fire—a fierce inferno spilled from Ivan's mouth as he retreated from the center of combat. Beyond the blaze he saw Bug-types leering at him, their eyes shining as firelight reflected off their lenses.

The sound of whirring wings drew Ivan's attention. A large, dragonfly-like creature raced towards him from behind; Ivan ducked, barely dodging its attack, and leapt upwards in an attempt to slam into it. He connected, but the monstrous insect continued unimpeded and turned in the air, stopping just short of a small but growing wildfire sparked by Ivan's attack.

With a shriek, the Bug-type launched itself at Ivan once more. The young Vulpix responded with another stream of flame that forced the Bug-type back…right into the wildfire. It sped off, flying erratically as it hissed and thrashed, parts of its carapace melting from the heat.

Not sensing any other Bug-types, Ivan dropped, panting, and regained his breath. He scanned the battlefield; the fire, sparked by his flames, was already growing rapidly. It seemed to be scaring the bugs away from him, but he worriedly wondered if his friends were threatened by its blaze.

Not too far off, Ripple was battling fiercely with a trio of large, bee-like pokemon. From a dense cluster of growth further away, brief but intense flashes of lightning traced into the sky. Nemo, Alvovz, Dulcet, and Emily were nowhere to be seen.

_All right,_ Ivan thought, rising from the earth. _I should help Ripple first, and then we can—_

He let out a sudden cry as a strand of sticky webbing affixed to his fur. Ivan hurtled backwards, pulled by the force of the string tugging on him, and slammed into a thick tree.

As he struggled to free himself from the substance binding him to the wood, a group of red and yellow spider-like pokemon scuttled from the branches. Ivan shot wild streaks of fire at them, but his movement was impeded by his bonds; the spiders steadily approached from the sides and back, completely free from the danger of his flames.

They spun more of the sticky substance, webbing him to the tree trunk, whispering to one another in low hisses. "Aria—Ariados." Ivan wildly struggled, shooting flame haphazardly in a mad attempt at freedom. The bonds slowly encased his body; first his hind paws and tail were completely bound, unable to move, then the webbing oppressively covered his torso, pressing against his chest and making it hard to breathe. As Ivan's breath labored, his front paws were next; within moments he could not move them at all, despite his fierce attempts at freedom.

Now they were at his neck. "No…" Ivan whimpered as the spiders delicately spun, avoiding harm to his windpipe. "Leave me alone…don't…"

Web covered his ears now, and all sounds became a low muffle, barely audible. As the Ariados approached his eyes, Ivan shut them, and wondered if they would leave his snout uncovered or risk suffocating him…

A sudden slicing sound, fiercely audible even through the webbing, prompted Ivan to open his eyes. One of the spiders fell to the earth, a wide gash spilling guts and liquid. The others hurriedly ascended their webs, vainly hoping to escape the reach of Alvovz's sword.

With a slash like lightning, one of the bug pokemon had its legs severed from its body; it fell from its web, stumps twitching uselessly as it convulsed on the ground. As Alvovz turned, Ivan caught a look at the man's face—he wore an uninterested, almost bored expression. With this same dull look, Alvovz casually eviscerated another Ariados; guts spewed from the wound as it fell from its web, and Ivan saw with horror that it was barely a husk by the time it hit the ground.

One spider remained. It looked as though it would survive Alvovz's wrath, but the swordsman suddenly sliced through the webs supporting it. The Ariados plunged earthward; Alvovz snatched it out of the air by one of its spindly limbs and tossed it into the wildfire. It writhed, hissing pathetically, as it died in the flames.

One slice and Ivan was free from the entrapping cocoon of webs. He heaved, taking in full breaths while trying to avoid looking at the fresh corpses of the Ariados. Alvovz had a number of cuts and bruises on his body, but was ignoring them in favor of cleaning his sword with a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Did—did you have to?" Ivan said, finally regaining his breath.

"Hm?" Alvovz said, giving the little Fire-type his attention.

"After you…hurt the first one, the others were trying to run away! They didn't want to fight anymore! You didn't have to—to kill them!"

"Do you know what it means when Ariados web you up, like they were doing to you?" Alvovz replied coolly. "It means they're saving you for later. You really think they deserved mercy?"

"I—I—" Ivan cut off as a cool hiss met his ears. He snapped his head sideways, frightfully envisioning a second wave of hostile bugs, but a wearied Nemo was dousing the wildfire of his flames. The other members of their group were gathered near him, Dulcet healing as best she could. No-one was missing; even Emily had made it through.

As the fire died, Ivan saw more than a few charred bugs in the scorched ground.

"Oh…oh…" Ivan said, weightily considering that his attacks had birthed the blaze. As the fire died, he searched and saw a myriad of slain Bug-types. Some had been electrocuted to death; one bore dozens of small bites and scratches from Ripple. Most of the slain pokemon, however, bore cuts and slashes too clean to be from anyone but Alvovz.

Some of them were ran through; others sliced open. One or two were completely cut in half. Ivan recognized a slumped purple form as the Scolipede that had led the assault; one of its horns had been sliced free and driven through its mouth.

"There's…so many…" Ivan said, sobs streaming unforgivingly from him.

"They picked this fight," Alvovz said. "And I doubt the world will miss them."

"But…did _all_of them have to die?"

"Yes," Alvovz said. "They—"

"_Alvovz!_" Both Ivan and Alvovz turned, surprised that the enraged snarl had come from Artemis. She approached them with a dark face.

The Electabuzz gathered Ivan up, holding him tight as he buried his face into her fur. "There," she whispered as she felt his crying. "You'll be okay. It's all okay."

She gave Alvovz a look that was nothing short of hateful. "You're not helping, Alvovz. So take your sword and your bloodlust and just GO AWAY!"

"Not helping?" Alvovz said acidly. "You'd all be dead if I wasn't here. You'd have been dead back when you fought the Feraligatr like a pack of imbeciles! Maybe you think it's too early to introduce that little Vulpix to how the world really works—but _**don't**_give me that ingratitude when I've saved your lives a million times over!"

He stalked away as Artemis returned to Nemo and the others.

"I'm glad everyone's all right," Emily said. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "When we found that bridge out, you all told me taking this alternate path was a risk…I'm sorry. I should have trusted your instincts."

Artemis shook her head with a weary smile as Dulcet gave her trainer a hug.

"I'm guessing you forgive me," Emily said. "Still…how is Ivan doing? He's young, after all. First the Feraligatr, and now this—is he going to be…stable?"

Artemis wordlessly continued to hug Ivan to her. The sobbing had subsided, and now he was still; Artemis hoped he was sleeping.

As Emily turned away from Artemis, she caught Ripple looking at the girl with concern.

"Don't worry," Emily said. "I know I'm not much older than Ivan, but…" she hesitated.

"I'm not exactly…I've never really been…normal," Emily said. "I know I'm not like most kids. I've always been more cerebral, but everyone else considered me…robotic, in a way. The death of all these pokemon is regrettable, but I don't think it'll affect me that much.

"But that's enough of that," she said, changing subjects like a whiplash. "Let's get away from this place. We should be able to rejoin the main path and get the next cache very soon."

* * *

"Hey, she's coming to, eh. Give her some space—"

"Nngh," Ruby muttered. She opened her eyes and tried to ignore the thudding pain in her head—and across the rest of her body as well.

"What—" she said, only to wince at the sudden spike of pain that speaking brought to her. She blinked a few times, trying to get her vision to stop swimming.

Finally her eyesight subsided from being a watery blur, and the fluid shapes transformed into a Gallade with purple ridges and a frowning Oddish.

"Guys," Ruby said. "I can't think straight…did I beat him? That arrogant little Weavile?"

Armor looked away in embarrassment as Nightshade fixed Ruby with a level glare. "Ruby," he said after a deliberate pause, "you picked a fight with one of the Champion's pokemon."

"I guess I didn't win," Ruby said uncomfortably. "But I gave him a run for his money, right?"

Nightshade held that level glare. "You picked a fight with one of the Champion's pokemon."

"Don't give me that. You should have seen him, he was a bully and—"

"No, Ruby," Nightshade interrupted. "I really, really don't think you get it. You picked. A fight. _With one of the Champion's pokemon._"

Ruby stood uncertainly, barely balancing on her legs as her mind struggled to throw off its dizziness. "So what?" she said. "I wanted to teach him a lesson! He needed to be taught!"

"Pick your battles!" Nightshade shot back. "You're regressing. This is exactly the sort of thing you would have pulled nineteen years ago, this same sort of hardheaded, foolish—"

_**"KNOCK IT OFF, EH!"**_

The two arguing pokemon both started and turned to Armor, who was leering in their direction.

"Should we be fighting now? We're supposed to support each other, eh!"

"…he's right," Nightshade muttered. "I apologize, Ruby, for losing my temper. I still think the point I was trying to make was a valid one…but I could have said it in a much less hurtful way."

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing, I guess. But what was I supposed to do—let him bully my friend?"

"I understand," Nightshade said. "But Missy has been working to get Abraham's help, and we just got it—we shouldn't antagonize our helpers."

"I still don't get why we need their help," Ruby said darkly.

"The world's changed since we left," mused Armor. "I'm not sure about all this talk of Guilds and the like, but we can't go anywhere as freely as we used to."

"It hasn't changed for the better," Ruby said.

"No one's saying it has," Nightshade said. "I agree that while the old world wasn't perfect, I still flinch at the fragmentation of the regions. But this is what we're stuck with."

"And the Champion is now some sort of spymaster or information broker?" said Ruby. "What are the Gym Leaders, his agents? I shudder at Blaine being bossed around and performing all kinds of shadowy and unscrupulous tasks at the bidding of that cocky kid."

She put her haunches on the floor of their apartment and sat, quietly thinking.

"Hey…" Nightshade said. Ruby perked up, giving him an inquisitive look. "About Blaine…"

"Don't," she said. "I know what you're going to say and I appreciate the sentiment, but just don't."

"Bottling it up won't help you," said Nightshade. "Just…trust me on this."

"We're always here," Armor added warmly.

"I know. And thank you. But don't worry. Back when we accompanied Dan and Missy to their home all those years ago, I never expected to be able to go home again, or to see Blaine. I buried those issues a while back.

"It's just…when I see the world fragmented, still reeling from a war, with so much distrust and danger, and even my old friend is buried in the ground…I wish things could be the way they were before."

* * *

A short distance away, the fire danced in the small pit they'd dug in the clearing. In Emily's opinion it was unneeded—the evening temperature was quite pleasant, and the moon, nearly full and accompanied by the celestial sea of starlight, provided ample visibility.

'I'm kind of nervous,' she read from the letter they'd acquired from Gentle Darkness' most recent cache. 'Dunno why. I loved the forest at first but now the more we progress into it the less happy I get. ]:'

Emily couldn't help but smirk at the little emoticon transcribed onto the page. She wasn't familiar with Kenneth, but she'd seen him around a few times back in Lavender Town, and he'd always seemed a little strange—off, but in a good way.

_Kind of like myself,_she thought wistfully.

'Maybe it's how long the trek is. On paper Ipde doesn't look too far away from Fortree or any other place, but the fact that going on foot is the only real way, and that the roads are such rough going, really makes it hard to make progress.

'But I should keep my hopes up. We're almost getting close to Ipde; the bosses say I'll only have to write one or two more journals before we get there. :3 Although I wonder what they're gonna have me do once we arrive, they haven't relied on me much anyway.

'I bet you don't really care about what I'm writing to you. If that's the case then I'm sorry. It's just that there's no other people my age on the trip and all the senior Guild members are such douchebags! (Oh plz don't let them read this… _) But it's true, they just bicker all day and none of them really respect me.

'I could just use some company. Earlier today I saw another traveler down the road; he was way far down on a flat stretch where we could see a long ways ahead. I couldn't tell much about him, but he seemed kind of tall. I think he was wearing sunglasses, which is smart in this wild sun. Wish I'd packed a pair. B-]

'I lost track of him quick, which sucked cause I could have used someone else to talk to, even for a second. ): Well whatevs…

No Ipde tale for you this time (think the bosses realized how much of a pain in the $$ it'd take to write every single one down by hand) but they've left notes on the stories for your convenience. I was bored so I mindlessly doodled a few pictures, and I added some into the packet for you to look. Only if you're interested of course : p

Kenneth'

Emily set the letter aside and poked through the papers left to her. Most of them were basic, entry-level analysis of the Ipde tales. _This is the best the Guild could come up with?_ she thought in disdain. _The people traveling with Kenneth are either incompetent or just lazy, and I honestly don't know which is worse._

The last few pages were, as promised, amateurish yet somehow endearing drawings. There was a canopy of forest, which was at first glance nearly featureless, but a closer inspection yielded a Kecleon looking subtly from a thick branch. Another depicted the scene from the letter—a long road, the very one which the collapsed bridge had denied them access to, stretched to the horizon. Near the end was a tall, dark, vaguely humanoid smudge.

The third and final picture was a sweeping vision of dozens of trees, from the vantage of a small hill. Though impressed, Emily could not help but smile at some of the picture's obvious failings. Kenneth had worked very hard to give many of the trees in the valley discernable shadows—yet a neighboring hilltop had but one lone tree, and it lacked a shadow!

Emily returned the papers to their packet and stretched, standing.

"What's on your mind?" Artemis asked as she returned.

Alvovz relayed the yellow pokemon's dialogue to her. From what Emily understood the two had exchanged harsh words in the aftermath of their fight against the Bug-types, but Alvovz, dutiful as ever, wasn't letting their squabble impede his self-appointment as translator for the pokemon.

"Oh, just re-reading Kenneth's letter," Emily said.

"He didn't seem as exuberant at the thought of travel as he did before," Ripple noted.

"I'm guessing he's just homesick," Nemo added. "He's pretty young, after all. It can be difficult for children who suddenly leave home for long periods of time." He looked sympathetically at Ivan, who was curled near the fire, sleeping.

"What about you, Emily?" Artemis said warmly. "Are you missing Lavender Town?"

"Not especially," Emily replied. "And if I were to get homesick, that's not the place I'd likely be pining for."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm a relatively recent addition to the Guild, actually." A sad smile broke through her mouth. "I…ran away from home to join."

"Emily!" Artemis said. "Tell me that's not true! Your parents must be devastated!"

"I don't think so," she returned. "They never paid very much attention to me…I'm a twin, actually. My sister, Sarah, was very sickly ever since we were children. My parents dote on her night and day. I'll always be the second-place kid to them."

"You're not mad at Sarah, are you?" said Nemo. "Holding a grudge against your sister won't do you any good."

"I don't hold anything against my sis," Emily said. "Sarah is the sweetest, nicest sister I could hope to get. And I never wanted my parents to ignore her…she does need help. Despite how much my home life sucked, I'll never stop loving my sister."

"You are wise," Alvovz broke in. The firelight danced across the swordsman's face, carving shadows into the valleys of his skin and then banishing them just as suddenly. "Though it has been half my life since we last met, I feel the same for my brother Mugann. Not that my parents neglected me, but Mugann was always troubled—he was vicious even as a child, and caused great distress in our home. Despite this, I will never stop loving my brother."

"Tell us about him," Atemis inquired. "Mugann seems to be such a big part of your life, but we don't know all that much about him, actually."

Alvovz studied the fire in silence for few minutes before he spoke.

"My people live on a small island, far to the west," he said. "We forsake many of the modern conveniences, from telephones and electric lights down to poke balls. Because of that we can't tame pokemon. This doesn't mean we aren't close to the wild pokemon on our island, however…just that we coexist in a different way.

"My ability to understand pokemon has nothing to do with my culture," Alvovz continued. "My line has always possessed abilities like this. I can understand the speech of pokemon…and my brother got a separate power. One that is crucial to comprehending him.

"Mugann has the power to connect with pokemon—not direct speech, but as though he can read their emotions. Sometimes I wonder if he is merely perceptive or if he can actually read their minds.

"He was always a difficult child to be related to," Alvovz said wearily. "He was a bully as a young boy, but not physically. He would use words to bring others to their knees, and always seemed to know what to say to wound them the most. He'd get into their heads, make best friends suspicious of each other and want to fight. I don't know why he did these things—even as a boy he seemed to take some sort of perverse pleasure in it.

"As he got older, Mugann grew more and more aloof; he'd spend hours or days alone in the wilderness with the wild pokemon that inhabited our island. He wasn't up to anything good; no, no. He would convince the wild pokemon not to attack him, and whisper things to them, testing the limits of his power, testing how to control pokemon utterly and make them his thralls. Some of the wilds become nothing but mindless dolls under his command."

Ripple was staring at Alvovz, pure terror writ on her face. "Never…" she whispered. "Never to be a slave…"

If Alvovz heard, he gave no indication. "Everyone knew about Mugann's little ministrations, but it became common practice not to speak of them. Everything changed, though, when he started bringing his thralls into our village. Suddenly the ugly secret was out in the open. The elder had no choice but to exile my brother.

"A few weeks later, there was an attack in the night. A pokemon assaulted the elder in his home. Not only was he fatally wounded, but a great treasure of our people was stolen."

"A mask," Artemis murmured. Alvovz glanced at her with an unreadable expression.

"Good guess," he said. "Yes—a mask made of pearl, an heirloom of our culture. We suspected Mugann, and as he was my blood I swore to return him to our people. My parents begged me to include an addendum to my oath—that if he had been killed before his complicity in the attack had been determined, that I avenge his death. Whatever his flaws, he was and is my family. I agreed.

"I tracked my brother off the island and into the world. He was clever and waylaid me with several false trails, sometimes for years at a time. Six years into my search I finally got a lead pointing to the Kanto region—I had reason to believe he'd fallen in with the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. When I arrived in Kanto, the syndicate was in its death throes. Giovanni was dead and the organization had been disbanded following their defeat under Saffron.

"I traced my brother to eastern Kanto—to Lavender Town and Pokemon Tower. And then—the trail went colder than the corpses entombed in the Tower. And in nineteen years, in all my wanderings, I have never found another hint."

Silence fell upon the starlit camp. Emily looked at her cohorts uncomfortably. Compared to Alvovz's tale, her own family life seemed normal. Ripple looked disturbed, while Nemo and Artemis were sharing a significant look.

"Your brother—" Artemis said after a few minutes of silence. "He sounds—horrible."

Alvovz said nothing.

"He stole the free will of pokemon, probably killed your elder and stole a great treasure from your people, he fell in with Team Rocket…and in a way, he ate twenty-five years of your life," she said in a distant, quiet voice. "And he also—it's likely his bad deeds were more than what you knew. But if he's dead…you're going to kill the person who did it. Why?"

Alvovz did not turn his gaze from the campfire.

"He is kin."

That evening, Artemis lay quietly in her makeshift bed, staring up at the sky. Visions of the evil man who'd plagued their journey nineteen years ago flashed through her mind.

_Of all the people we had to fall in with…_ she thought. _It had to be his brother. This…it isn't fair._

"Artemis," came a low voice from the foliage. She turned and saw Nemo quietly approaching.

"Hey," she said.

"Alvovz's brother," said Nemo in a whisper. "Surely you've figured it out? It can only be Masque."

"I know."

They sat quietly together for several minutes.

"What do we do?" said Nemo.

"I have no idea," Artemis said. "I wonder if we should just act like nothing's happening, but if Alvovz has half his brother's cunning, he's probably suspicious already."

They sat for several more minutes.

"The truth," Nemo finally said. "We tell the truth."

"What?"

"Not to Alvovz. To Ivan. He needs to know about our journey—about his mother and what she went through. He needs to know we're traveling with the brother of our old enemy."

"But, Nemo—"

"He's part of this," the Seadra pressed. "Our journey is more complicated than ever, now. We need help."

Artemis thought for a moment. "Okay," she said. "It's only right. I've been babying him but—the truth could help him. And together, the three of us can figure out what to do."

"First thing tomorrow," Nemo insisted.

"Yeah," Artemis replied. "First thing."

As Nemo departed, Artemis returned her gaze to the sky, and as thoughts of how to break the news to Ivan swirled in her head, the sound of wind in the leaves slowly lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun, barely risen, was obscured behind the thick greenery of the trees and the completely overcast sky. Nemo felt grateful for the thin visibility, though he still found himself studying the forest around them with unease. They'd come some distance from the camp, but he could not shake the dread that Alvovz was someplace near.

_Please,_ he thought in desperation, _if there is any benevolence in this world, please let us figure out what to do about this crisis before everything goes to hell._

Nearby, Artemis also looked for hints of eavesdroppers in the leaves and branches of the forest. Ivan studied her face.

"What's going on, Artemis?" he inquired. "What's happening?"

Artemis met the young Vulpix's gaze. He'd been groggy when they'd awoken him early that morning, but now his face shone with attention.

"Ivan, Nemo and I have decided that it's time for you to know some things," she said. "Remember those questions you had about whether we and your parents had been on adventures before?"

Ivan nodded excitedly, not daring to interrupt her now that the knowledge he'd been eager for was so close.

"Well, here it goes." Artemis cleared her throat and gave a final, last-second search before continuing.

"Nemo and I—and all our friends from Fox Creek—this place is our home. We're pokemon, creatures from the world we're in right now…a world distinct from the one you were born in."

"That's why I could never find any other animals like you!" Ivan said. "I was sure ever since we got here that this world was different—and I was right!"

"That's correct."

"But wait…" said Ivan, his exuberance fading. "If that's true…how did you end up living with my dad and mom?"

Nemo spoke in answer. "Nineteen years ago, an accident flung your parents from the safety of their world into the unknown variable that was ours." The Seadra's voice trembled with memory. "Your dad adapted somewhat quickly and became a pokemon trainer, but Missy was less fortunate—she became a pokemon."

"Like me?" Ivan asked.

"No. She was a separate species, called 'Eevee'—yours is known as 'Vulpix.' And unlike you, she couldn't change back and forth at will; she was stuck."

Ivan tried to wrap his mind around the thought of being bound to his pokemon form forever. _I like it,_ he thought. _There's lots of good things about this body. But to stop being able to turn human forever…?_

"She really was?" he asked. "But—"

"Hold on," Nemo gently interrupted. "We're not done. Your father tried to find a way home, but on the way all of us were entangled in a plot involving Team Rocket."

"Those are the guys Alvovz mentioned last night?"

"Yes," the Seadra replied. "I won't go into all the details, but we thought that after we beat the main boss, Giovanni, our fight was over. We were wrong. Giovanni had a lackey, Masque, who was more dangerous than his boss all along. Masque faked his imprisonment and eventually arrived in your parents' dimension, where he attacked Fox Creek with an army of pokemon.

"It was horrible, Ivan…lots of people died. We fought back and your mother engineered Masque's death. The wounds she received during the fighting triggered her transformation into the body she has now."

"Masque?" Ivan said, turning the unfamiliar word over in his mouth. "That's not really his name, is it?"

"It was an alias," replied the Seadra. "A fake name people go by to hide their real identities. His came from the white mask he always wore over his face."

"But how did you get back home from this place? And how did he show up?"

"Do you remember that city that Ripple and Emily talk about? Lavender Town?" Artemis suggested. "There's a great tower situated in it—and at the top are relics of an ancient time. We were able to use those to cross planes and return to your home world. Masque followed us through the same way—"

"You made a deal about that tower!" Ivan interrupted. "I remember, Nemo—after we help Ripple and Emily they'll show us to the top of that tower! You want to go home the same way!"

"Not so loud!" the Seadra hushed, eyes erratically searching the surrounding trees. "This is all secret, Ivan, so please keep your voice down. But yes, you're right, that's how we'll get back."

"Wait…" Ivan said, cogs turning in his mind. "This adventure you all had…when was it?"

"It…took place long before you were born," Artemis offered with hesitation.

"How long?"

"Eleven years."

_I'm eight, and that was eleven years before. Eight plus eleven…eight plus eleven…_ Ivan focused, tallying the numbers in his mind. _That means…nineteen years._

"That was nineteen years ago, right?" Ivan inquired.

The other two pokemon said nothing.

"Nineteen years ago…a man wearing a mask…and he came to our home using a place in Lavender Town…"

Ivan fixed Nemo and Artemis with a square gaze. "That man who attacked Fox Creek was Alvovz's brother, wasn't he?"

His companions exchanged a long look.

"We think so, yes," Artemis finally said.

"That means my mom killed him," Ivan whispered. "And…and not only did she make him die, but Alvovz made a promise to kill his brother's killer. Alvovz is gonna try to kill my mom."

"Hey…hey, come here…" Artemis said soothingly. She approached Ivan for a hug, but the Vulpix leapt back, glaring at her.

"Stop it! Stop pretending everything's all right—stop acting like you can fix everything with a hug!" he said, tears of anger welling in his eyes. "You can't! What should I do now?! One of my friends wants to kill my mom! Alvovz saved my life, from the Feraligatr and from those spiders too—I can't just start hating him!"

"Ivan," Nemo said soothingly. "Ivan, listen, we're sorry, really. We have no control over this. But Alvovz doesn't know any of this. He doesn't know his brother's identity, or that he's dead—he doesn't know who killed him. He doesn't even know about the myriad worlds!"

"Don't I?"

The three pokemon turned their heads in unison, each with whiplash speed. Alvovz stood perhaps a dozen feet away at the glade's edge.

The wind blew heavily through the trees now, and above the overcast morning had gradually darkened. Storm clouds churned, and the heavy scent indicated that the sky was pregnant with soon-to-be rain.

As Alvovz slowly approached the three pokemon, Ivan could not help but notice the delicate silence as the swordsman walked. _Even with my special senses, I can barely hear the steps he's taking,_ he realized. _He doesn't even act like moving that quietly is hard; it's not a big deal to him. And I bet that worn green coat was a big help when he hid in the trees._

Ivan also noted the streaks of smeared dirt across Alvovz's skin and clothing. _I get it,_ he realized. _Not only can't I hear him, but I can't_ **_smell_** _him either…he used the dirt to hide his scent._

Smart. His brother was supposed to be smart, too.

Alvovz stopped a few steps from the pokemon and stared down at them impassively.

"How long were you there?!" Nemo demanded.

"For all of it," Alvovz replied. "By the time you woke Ivan I was already tailing you." The man turned to Artemis; electricity arced between the nodes on her head as she leered at him in apprehension.

"Calm yourself," he said levelly. "Does my sword look unsheathed to you?"

Artemis slowly allowed the sparks to die away.

"Now then," Alvovz continued, "was all of that true?"

There was no answer.

"It appears so," he said.

_He sounds so calm; there's no hint of anger in his voice,_ Ivan thought. _Then why am I so scared?_

"My suspicions were on the money after all," Alvovz said softly. "I thought you knew something about Mugann…that you were hiding something from me."

"Listen to me," Artemis said, her wavering voice betraying her attempt at firmness. "Masque—I mean, Mugann, he…he killed so many people. Ruined so many lives, changed them forever. Even now, even two decades later, our town still hurts. You think those stories you told last night were bad?! He was so much more than that. He was so much _worse._ Ivan's mother didn't kill him for no reason. He had to die, for everyone's sake!"

"Quiet!" Alvovz snarled. "That's my family you're talking about!" His hands were balled into fists; they trembled as he spoke.

"To think, that all this time, I never had a chance of finding him…it's almost funny, in a vicious sort of way. My brother, a corpse hidden away in another world. All this time, wasted. Nineteen years of nothingness…"

Alvovz broke into a soft chuckle, the sound weaving through the branches and leaves of the greenery around them. It lasted for mere seconds before he cut it off. "Well...what does that matter?" he said. "My life finally has direction again. Goodbye."

"Alvovz, wait!" cried Nemo as the green-clad man turned south. "We say Ivan's mother killed Masque, but in truth one of your brother's servants struck the killing blow. That pokemon died a painful death. So in a way, vengeance has already been taken!"

Alvovz continued walking, but stopped at the sound of Ivan's voice. "Alvovz…please don't hurt my mom. She's a good person. I know Mugann was your family but she has family too…"

"…my brother did terrible things," the swordsman said after a pause. He did not turn to face the others. "I will learn the truth…perhaps I will talk to your mother, question her."

"Will you swear an oath?" Nemo said. "Swear to us—the same oath you made to your people."

Alvovz stood soundlessly for several seconds before walking away. He never looked back.

As his form vanished into the trees, Alvovz's voice wafted through the air, bearing one final comment.

"Now that I'm leaving, you needn't bother to hide your human form, Ivan. Actually, you need never have bothered. I've known since the second day." 

* * *

Abraham knuckled his forehead, wishing his headache away.

_You need sleep…_ he told himself. _Pity there's no time. There's never any time. Sleep would be nice but it's subordinate to your other concerns…_

He looked at the latest report, barely a few hours fresh. Missy had followed her promise admirably. Rumors flew through the Indigo Plateau about Azure; negative rumors, the sort that spread perfectly. Rumors so horrible that you didn't want believe them, yet part of you didn't dare to doubt them, and another part needed to share what you heard.

_How does she do it?_ he thought in admiration. _To stir the rank and file in such a way…more proof of my own failings. If only I could work in that fashion._

The Champion quickly chided himself. _You cannot expect everything of yourself. You have talents; stick to them, and pick up tools like Missy to do what you cannot._

Yes, the situation concerning Azure could not have progressed any finer. _Then why are my spirits so low?_

Because Azure is Azure. The greatest of the Guilds—the greatest power in the world—could not be expected to topple because of some soured public opinion.

_Look at you, Abraham,_ the mental criticism continued._ Working so hard. You know you're not taken seriously; a man in his twenties, a man barely a man—and an orphan at that—trying to play the big game. And it's all so pointless. Why are you even bothering? The Guilds aren't your top priority._

The safety of all humans in this world; could there be a loftier goal? To ensure that no more lives would be unnecessarily lost like that of his mother. _The Guilds aren't my biggest obstacle right now—but someday they will be,_ Abraham concluded, satisfied with his decision. _It's only smart to lay the groundwork while I can._

First you assign yourself the impossible, and then if you succeed, you can devote your full energy towards the Guilds, he thought wryly. _A tall order for one man…thankfully I have tools._

Like Missy.

She was an unknown factor, and thus dangerous. What tool would she turn out to be? One suited for precise, delicate jobs, or was she more lethal?

_She's a hammer,_ Abraham thought, trying to figure out how to fit Missy into his designs. Applied correctly, she could smash through nearly insurmountable obstacles; of this, the young Champion had no doubt. Was putting her to simple propaganda a waste…?

_Whatever tool she is, she's a danger—doubly so as I don't know as much as I'd like to. What if I reach for what I believe to be the handle of a hammer, only to find I've grabbed the blade of a saw instead? No, I must apply her cautiously, until I know more. Though Russo gave me some good starts._

"Excessive," Abraham had told the Weavile. "Stupid. Dangerous. Luckily the owner of the training facility pledged silence."

"You told me to see how combat capable they were," he'd returned. "Though I suppose I _did_ rise to the same bait I laid out for the Ponyta."

"Your opinion?"

"Ruby's dangerous. She fought me very well, even had me on defense a few times."

"She had a type advantage."

"Which is nothing to me, as you know." At that moment Russo had leaned forward, seriousness written on his face. "Not to mention, she was rusty. I can tell these things. At top fighting form she'd be a beast, possibly my equal or very, very close."

"She's the best of their three?"

"Undoubtedly. She's had top training, possibly from a Gym Leader. That codger who passed away around the time you came in—gah, what's his name? Blaine? I thought I saw some of his tricks in that fight."

"I'll look into it," Abraham had pledged.

"The Gallade was interesting. I watched him train; not only was he bad at fighting, but he seemed to have genuine difficulty controlling his body. What's more, he let I few things slip I think he didn't mean to."

"Example?"

"He said that he was 'Psychic _now_,' as though it was a new experience for him. He also implied that they—his 'friends,' as he called them—had seen heavy combat, or at least a very dire situation."

"Thank you, Russo, you've given me good leads. I'll probe deeper."

_Missy claimed she experienced the Team Rocket takeover of Saffron._ Abraham's mind, freed of last night's memory, swirled in thought. _She alluded to having played a fairly significant role. Rico was involved in that affair, and he's an old acquaintance of theirs…assuming she and the pokemon were travel companions at that point, that's likely the 'dire situation' the Gallade claimed he'd undergone._

If he even **was** a Gallade at that point. Abraham grimaced, staring out the window at the picturesque town he governed. _Missy herself is obviously nonhuman; the initial report mentions her clawed hands, and though she tries to hide them, I've noticed her teeth are more fanged than the average person._

Could it be possible? Was the Gallade a pokemon who'd switched species, and Missy a human imbued with pokemon qualities? Knowing the truth would make it easier to factor her in…

_If any group knows about transformations and body modifications, it'll be Forest Ocean. I need to check how their work for me is progressing anyways…as soon as I receive the opportunity to alert Nail, I'll send him in their direction. He's not too far from their HQ at the moment._

As always, the thought of Forest Ocean set Abraham on edge. They were risky tools to use, very risky—a partnership with such an elusive Guild could easily prove double-edged. If the fact that he, the Champion, affiliated with them was exposed…

_The work they are doing is crucial,_ Abraham argued against his doubts. _If my suspicions are correct, I absolutely need them to achieve my top objective. I'm paying them very well and have taken all the necessary precautions to ensure secrecy. Everything is under control._

…oh, I wish.

Abraham knew the falsity of that statement. The reason he needed Forest Ocean so badly was because he certainly did **not** have everything under control.

_You overplayed your hand,_ he mentally critiqued. _You couldn't wait and so you jumped several steps ahead…now look at the state of things. What was to be your greatest asset, the most useful tool, is now a liability far beyond your control. All because you lacked patience…_

Still, the fallout could have been worse. Things were not irreversible—if he left the anomaly alone and followed his plans as they'd initially been laid, the damage could be brought to heel. _It's not a lost cause. I didn't sabotage myself. And it was a learning experience—the cautious way I've handled Missy, despite her top-tier potential, proves I've learned patience._

He stood from his desk, stretching, and walked over to the window, enjoying the view of the Indigo Plateau—the town that depended on him to stave off the encroaching lawlessness of the Guilds.

In three years the quality of life had improved dramatically, and the League was again a notable power.

_You're doing good,_ the Champion told himself. _Despite your mistake and Azure's influence and the enigma that is Missy and her companions, you're doing good. And you have no shortage of useful tools: Russo and your other pokemon…Rico…the Elites…Missy, even, and her usefulness will only be compounded as her mystery fades._

And of course, there was always the ace in the hole. The last resort.

There was always Articuno. 

* * *

"Why'd you let him go?" Ivan said, delivering a tearful yet demanding look in Nemo's direction. "Why didn't you stop him? Maybe he meant what he said about just talking to my mom, but…!"

"Ivan," the Seadra replied, his level voice betrayed by the worry in his eyes, "you remember his battle against the Feraligatr—and how badly he destroyed those Bug-types yesterday. Tell me honestly: do you think the three of us could have stopped him if we'd tried?"

Ivan's mind flashed images of the steely blade meeting the cold scales of the Feraligatr, and of the total devastation the man had wrought, almost single-handed, on the aggressive insect pokemon.

"…no," the young Vulpix said, staring at the ground. He sat quietly, both Artemis and Nemo giving him the silence he needed.

After a few soundless minutes, a wreath of fire enveloped Ivan without warning. Both Artemis and Nemo shielded their eyes, startled by the brightness.

As the inferno paled, Ivan—human once more—stood on a small, charred segment of earth. The boy tested his limbs experimentally before running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Been a while," he said. He took off in the direction of the camp, accompanied by the two pokemon.

As they returned, fat raindrops began intermittently splashing; leaves bounced under their force and small circles of mud sporadically dotted the dirt pathway.

"…I want to know something," Ivan said as they walked. Artemis and Nemo locked eyes, exchanging a look of dread through the rain.

"Did you all know…about how I can turn into a pokemon?"

"Of course we didn't!" Artemis immediately said. "How could we? Even you didn't know about it until—what was it you told us—a year ago at most?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ivan said, voice shaking. "You were both really surprised. So you couldn't have known."

He didn't say what he felt. That his friends were lying to him.

_It's weird,_ thought Ivan. _I spent several days as a Vulpix and felt okay with it. It almost felt like second nature. What am I, really? Human, or pokemon?_

As they returned to camp the clouds above finally broke, and the brief splashes became a blinding sheet of warm, heavy rain. Though it soaked Ivan, he easily kept comfortable through the inner warmth of his power, and he knew he would never hate his abilities.

"Wh-where were you all off to in the nether reaches of the morning?!" Ripple demanded, poking her head from beneath an outcropping of stone. Artemis and Ivan quickly strung a tarp between tree branches as a makeshift cover from the downpour; their Water-type companion stayed out, enjoying the deluge.

The Furret ran her discerning eyes over the group. "I thought we were keeping Ivan's human form a secret? And where is Alvovz?"

The others avoided a reply. After a few seconds' deduction, she released a weary sigh.

"…damn," she muttered. "So he's flown, has he? I suppose I should be grateful…he was increasingly becoming more of a liability than an asset…but damn!" She fumed for a few more seconds. "Ivan, I suppose you're serving as translator again," she said.

They laid miserably for the better part of the morning, the rain refusing to let up. As noon approached the downpour gradually slackened, the drops decreasing in size and regularity.

First Emily, then Ivan, and finally the pokemon dragged themselves out of cover, each silently helping to put away the camp.

As they finished their tasks, the rain stopped—but the clouds, already heavy, sunk low, mingling with the trees and settling the whole forest in foggy mist.

Their progress was slow, the path muddy and their vision thick. Every member of the group walked in silence, each pointedly avoiding the topic that hung in everyone's minds: Alvovz's departure.

Ivan's thoughts swirled in his mind, foggier than the mist impeding their path. He wondered if Alvovz could be trusted not to harm his mom; he wondered at the knowledge that one of his parents had killed.

The thoughts fed into each other, kaleidoscopic, each shifting into the next. Alvovz became Missy became a small, furred, baby Ivan, with the whole world whispering a secret behind his back. He realized the origin of the two mask halves his mother kept and tried to picture Mugann, and he found himself imaging a younger and truly terrible version of Alvovz, whose face stretched into an abominable grin and cracked, becoming the mask that Ivan's mother sometime pondered.

The two halves of the mask stretched into a pearly white, grinning face with a jagged mouth. Slowly the mouth elongated, sprouting wicked teeth, and a giant blue body materialized behind it. The Feraligatr reared, roaring, but a slash cut it down as Alvovz, the real one, stood in resolution. Never changing his stoic face Alvovz turned to Missy and with a single stroke felled her. Now Ivan was there, crying over his mother, and though he respected the green-clad man and owed him his life the dream-Ivan shifted into a Vulpix and knew he would have to destroy the swordsman. Fire spilled from his maw as they raced to meet each other, with his hot flames meeting Alvovz' cold steel—

"IVAN!"

The young boy jerked from his reverie to find the pokemon gathered around him, worry vaguely etched on their faces through the mist.

"Wh—what is it?"

"We want to know if you'd be up for hearing another one of the Ipde tales," Nemo said. "We haven't had much conversation today and I figured it'd pass the time. Plus, we're rather close to arriving at Ipde, and yet most of us here have only heard one of the stories."

"Wait," Ivan said, "we're almost to Ipde?!"

"Weren't you listening?" scolded Ripple. "Emily just did the calculations in her head and announced that if it wasn't for the rain holding us up this morning, we could have made it there by nightfall."

The Furret fixed her gaze on Ivan's face, slight worry shining through. "Hey…are you feeling all right? You really zoned out there."

"F-fine," Ivan said, "just...thinking. But yeah, I'd be up for a story."

"Good news," Ripple said. "But we'll need you to ask Emily on our behalf."

"Oh…right."

Emily wasn't unreceptive to the idea. "But which one do you want?" she said. "There's a whole body of tales out there."

Ivan thought. None of the pokemon had specified a story. "The whole point that you're going to Ipde is because of that 'Trumpeter' thing, right?" he asked. "Tell me a story about him."

Emily grinned. "That I can do. How's this sound—I'll share the original Trumpeter story. Not only is it the most famous of the Ipde tales, it's also the only one I can pull from memory—I don't want my materials to get damaged in this weather."

None of the pokemon objected, so the girl cleared her throat excitedly.

"This," she began, "is the story of 'The Dark Wonder-Maker.'"

"_Once there was a nameless village, which was nestled far away into the wild reaches of the world. The people of the village were isolated, and to reach another settlement was a month's journey or more._

"It happened that troubled times befell the village. A searing, summer-long drought burned their crops, and as autumn came vicious storms and floods beset them. Whole buildings were washed away, and children were swept from the arms of their mothers to drown in filthy water."

Ivan pictured the floods in his mind's eye, and shuddered. These fairy tales were so simple. Then why did they all have such dark images?

Floods and droughts…screaming, bound Princes…for such a special place, Ipde didn't have very many happy stories.

"_The true trials were yet to come. As the terrible waters went away, fall faded into a black winter. The summer drought had destroyed their crops, leaving the village in famine. The raging floodwater had ground many buildings and houses into dust, leaving no place to gather from the frost and weather._

"So they faced the long cold of winter with no food and no shelter.

"The winter's chill was unbearable. Even pokemon of fire, the few remaining companions to the suffering villagers, could not warm themselves and succumbed to the cold. People died for want of bread, for want of warmth. They died for want of hope, taking their own lives so that they might not face the fierce agony of freezing winter.

"As the season ended, it was a shell of a village that greeted the spring. The survivors had nothing by which to live.

"They cried out desperately. 'Please,' they wept. 'We shall die this year…we cannot continue on our own. We have nothing by which to feed our children and our pokemon…we have nothing.'

"Their prayers were answered.

"One still night, the villagers heard a sound like wind rustling through the leaves of trees. They listened in wonderment, for there was no breeze to stir such a sound.

"Then a stranger—tall, cowled, and with piercing dark eyes—glided from out of the night. The moon's light cascaded about him, but he cast no shadow.

"'I shall rescue you,' he said. And for three nights, there were miracles."

For some reason he could not name, Ivan felt himself growing cold inside as the story progressed. Perhaps it was the mist and lingering rain that brought this eeriness upon him.

Perhaps.

_"The first night, he gathered the sick and withered, and renewed them at his touch. The second night, he raised miles of healthy crops with the gesture of a hand. The third night, he planted a seed at the village square and bade it grow into a great and magnificent tree, with branches stretching to the clouds and sky._

"The people marveled at these wonders, which surpassed even the powers of their companion pokemon.

"'Tell us, stranger, what might we do to repay you? You have rescued our village.'

"The stranger's reply was instantaneous. 'Devote yourselves to me,' he demanded. 'Worship me for all time and bow eternally to me.'

"This answer did not please the people of the nameless village. 'O evil one,' they cried, 'what manner of man demands everlasting servitude? You do miracles and then demand great wickedness, tricking us like the fish is tricked with bait, never seeing the hook.'

"They drove the stranger from their village and he swore bitter vengeance to them, promising to take payment of a far dearer sort.

"Many months passed, and one night while the people of the village slept soundly in their beds the sound of blowing leaves floated through the air, though there was no wind. A soft melody, like a young innocent playing at a trumpet, wormed through the village.

The adults were put into a great sleep at the sound of the song, but the children were roused at its tune. Enticed, they wandered one after another under the dim stars to the edge of their hamlet, where they met with a tall, shadowless stranger who led them away. The pokemon of the village also woke, but were driven into terror at the trumpeting noise, howling their fear to the deaf ears of the villagers.

"As rosy dawn made its way over the treetops, the people of the village awoke and found they had no children.

"Their agonized weeping reached the heavens.

"Only three youths resisted the spell of the Trumpeter, small children who had slumbered the night before beneath the boughs of the great tree, which had shielded them from the music.

"To this very day, the Trumpeter rages over the three children who got away. He hunts them still, and will never stop hunting them. So should you ever hear the sound of leaves blowing in wind that is not there, or see a black shape with no shadow, you must lock your doors, plug your ears, and hide your children…

For who knows what could be walking the night?"

With the tale completed, Emily turned to look at her companions, squinting through the mist. They walked morosely, contemplating the story in silence.

"That's the story that everyone goes crazy over?" Ivan finally asked. "It's…scary. And sad."

"It's meant to be scary and sad," Ripple intercut. "Not all fairy tales have happy endings. Some are bleak, or tragic, or frightening. They're meant to impart messages about life to the listener."

"And what message does this offer?" Nemo said.

Ripple beamed. "No one's quite sure. That's the beauty of it. People and pokemon love to debate; discussing a solid, obvious theme isn't as engaging as formulating one yourself and arguing it. No-one's quite sure what the message _is_, only that it exists."

"Well, what do you think the message is?" asked Nemo.

"It's a warning," Ivan said before Ripple could answer. They turned their attention to him, the hint of a pout dancing across the Furret's face.

"A warning about what?" Emily inquired.

"The Deplorable One," Ivan said. "The story is called 'The Dark Wonder-Maker,' and he does make wonders, but I think he's worse than the disasters that made them go to him."

"Wait," Artemis said, confused, "I thought fairy tales were fake—with everything representing something. The Trumpeter's not real, he's a symbol."

"That's the general idea," Emily said, glad to have Ivan translating for her. He was, in his own way, more useful than the psychics employed by Gentle Darkness for human-pokemon communication. "Assuming the tale is meant as a representation, a vaguer version of Ivan's guess is the most widely accepted 'theme' of the story: When bad things happen, evil people will offer a solution that is even worse for you in the long run. It's a moral cautioning against accepting help from shady sources in desperate times.

"But," the brown-skinned girl continued, "this tale is unusually popular within the Ipde body of work. There are plenty of people who think the Trumpeter is a real being—and I think their numbers just bolstered by one." She flashed a cheeky grin in Ivan's direction.

"I don't know why," the red-headed boy murmured. "I just…felt like the story was talking to me, telling me to watch out for him."

"Mhmm," Emily mused, smiling. "Well, there have always been 'sightings,' but the rash of outbreaks—around the Ipde region itself, no less—has our Guild intrigued. If we can confirm the existence of such a famous folkloric figure…!"

And she continued her good-natured ramblings, even as Ivan shambled next to her, lost in thoughts of oath-bound swordsmen, of wicked masked criminals and of black forms with no shadows… 

* * *

That evening, Emily was anything but good-natured. They might have arrived at Ipde by nightfall, but between the wasted morning and the mist impeding their progress, they'd made incredibly slow going; a mere handful of miles, in fact.

"Weather's gonna be just as bad tomorrow," she muttered. "That'll slow us down, possibly even worse than we did today. We'll be lucky if we reach Ipde by tomorrow evening.

Emily knew that arriving so late would dent her chances of using the trip to climb Guild ranks. Ah, well. The discovery of Ivan would offset that loss with ease.

_I'll have to be careful how I show him to the upper echelons,_ she thought. _Not only might they try and steal my thunder, but I don't want them to mistreat Ivan…_ At first Emily'd thought of the young Vulpix—or should she think of him as the young boy? Ahhhh, it was so confusing!—and his pokemon friends as peculiar traveling companions, but now she was fond of them, in her own way.

_I'd thought of Alvovz similarly,_ she mused. _But now he's gone…something happened between him and Ivan's group. I don't know what occurred…I know I'm missing something. I hate being out of the loop._

Still, there's nothing to do now. If he wants to leave, let him. I have more pressing problems.

And pressing they were.

Emily hadn't just picked any place to stop and set up camp; it was the site of Gentle Darkness' most recent cache.

Of course, she'd shared the few facts and figures left to them with Ripple and the others. But the letter from Kenneth—privately addressed as being exclusive for her eyes—she'd kept safe.

She poked her head out of her tent, eying the silent canopies of the others. Artemis, inattentive Artemis, was keeping watch. Emily felt safe reading the letter once more.

'I'm scared.

'I know it seems silly, but the closer we get to Ipde, the worse things get for us. The senior members just argue, argue, argue…I know they always bickered but now it seems awful, like they hate each other. t-t

'Last night one of our scientists got in a fight with the party leader. : ( She got really upset and stomped off.

'She wasn't back by the time morning came around. Everyone else said she'd had enough and just decided to return home on her own.

'I'm…I'm not so sure.'

_We haven't encountered anyone from the Gentle Darkness team on our journey,_ Emily thought with worry. _And there's only one real way to and from Ipde, at least in this direction._

'There's other things too,' Kenneth's letter continued. 'You remember that stranger I wrote you about? The distant one?

'I keep seeing him on our trip. He's always hovering at the far end of the path, or barely visible in thick growths of trees, or silhouetted against the horizon on hilltops.

'I've realized that none of the others can see him.

'I'm not crazy—I don't think I am, anyway. You remember the legend we're chasing?

'I think it's breathing down my neck.

'I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this. And maybe I am just crazy, or I have an overactive imagination, or one of the million other, more plausible explanations.

'…You know what? I'm being silly. So just forget everything I said, okay? (:

'Your map should show you an old cabin a few miles away from Ipde's edge. It's Guild property. We're going to be using it as the staging base for our studies. You should be able to make it within a day's journey of this cache's location, easily.

'I hope to see you. And stay safe.

Kenneth'

Emily folded the letter aside and wormed deep into her sleeping bag. Her busy mind kept her awake all night.


	9. Chapter 9

The pathway sloped into the valley, snaking past trees and stone outcroppings. Artemis plodded on ahead; Ripple and Nemo held a conversation at the back.

The path crested a small hill; the trees parted, revealing the rocky ridge that marked the valley's far rim. The knife-edged crags were situated against the cloudy afternoon.

Ivan, lost in the stillness, nearly jumped when Emily nudged his arm.

"See that?" she said, pointing at the horizon. "That's our destination. The Guild's cabin is nestled at the bottom."

"Does that mean Ipde's there too?"

"Ipde's on the other side of the ridge. I don't know if you can see it that well—"

"I can see it fine," Ivan cut in. "Perfectly, in fact. I have a pokemon's sight, after all."

Emily fell silent and stayed that way, her face thoughtful. Ivan wondered if he'd offended her, but couldn't think of what to say, and so he instead surveyed the greenery on the trail.

"You know," she finally said, "I forgot that you have those abilities. And I'm sorry. Back when Alvovz was here and you stayed as a Vulpix, I almost ended up forgetting that you were human too."

Emily walked on for a few more seconds, confliction on her face. Tree-shadows slid across her dark skin, forming patterns that stayed only for a second.

Finally she turned, resolute, to face Ivan once again.

"…tell me, what's it like? Being able to transform between human form and pokemon form the way you can?"

Ivan tightened his shoulders. A long silence dangled in the air.

"So now it's time for you to study me for Gentle Darkness? Going to show me to your bosses when we get to the cabin?" he muttered.

"…I'm not asking for Gentle Darkness' sake," said Emily, eyes affixed on him. "I'm asking for mine. I want to think of myself as your friend, but…but we mostly we've just walked together for a few days. We've fought for our lives together more than once, which goes a long way for building closeness, but still—what do we know about each other, as people? You're still mostly a mystery to me, Ivan.

"…I'm not asking you to tell me how you gained that power, or what you and your friends are doing here—I just want to know what it's like, to try and get to know you better. Please?"

Minutes pass as Ivan's mind brewed. He surveyed the unfamiliar forest as he walked, studying the verdant leaves of the trees and bushes and absently kicking aside small rocks from the dusty pathway. The sky above was still cloudy, as it had been yesterday. Though a heavy smell threatened rain, no downpour had shown itself just yet.

"I've been human most of my life—as far back as I remember, anyway," Ivan said. "There were always weird things about me—I could understand Nemo and Artemis and the other pokemon, and my hearing and eyesight were better than normal.

"A while back I learned I had another special power—I could make myself warm, like starting a fire inside my body. I kept that power secret from the rest of my family and from the pokemon, too. But one day, I changed into a Vulpix when I was using that power. It was an accident, and it scared me, but I changed back without any problems. I hardly ever used the power again, at least not on purpose, until this journey with you."

"So your power scares you?" Emily stared at Ivan, soaking up his words.

"At first. But even when I first changed, I felt…I dunno, safe inside my new skin and fur. You'd think going from walking on two legs to walking on four paws would take practice, but it was easy. It came naturally to me; all of it did, even breathing fire. It felt so _normal._ Now, I don't know if I could just stick to one body or the other. It'd be like losing a leg."

"So, since you've been human most of your life, do you mainly identify as human?" Emily asked.

Ivan's brow furrowed. Suspicions danced in his brain. His parents had kept the whole story about their journey and Alvovz's brother from him. What else did they know? Did they know about his powers? What was he, really?

"I don't know," Ivan said. "My whole life, I felt a little off from other people—my powers made sure about that. And now there's this whole journey. I don't know whether to think of myself as human or pokemon."

A quiet pause breezed between them for a few minutes more, both children lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," said Emily. "I know what it's like feeling like you don't belong—that's why I ran away from home in the first place, actually. But not knowing which race you're in…that's got to split you inside. No wonder you've looked troubled the last few days."

Ivan nodded, silent.

He looked at her, grappling on what else to tell her—whether or not he should bring her into the fold about Alvovz. Nemo and Artemis had told him to keep secret.

_No. __**Enough**_ _secrets._

"Alvovz is going to kill my mom," Ivan said quickly, before he could talk himself out of it.

Emily blinked several times.

"Wait, w—what?"

"Yeah. His brother, Mugann, attacked our town before I was born and my mom stopped him…and killed him. And Alvovz found out, and—"

He paused abruptly. Emily's hand had taken his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She took him into a big hug, and as Ivan pressed into her jacket, he found his face wet with tears. He hadn't realized he was crying.

"Y-yeah," he murmured. His face pushed into her body, and his voice wound tight; Ivan didn't know if Emily could even hear him.

And in all honesty, he didn't really care. He just needed to let it out. "It's just—I don't know where my mom is or how to get home, and I don't know if I can stop Alvovz, and even if he is scary, he still saved my life…"

Emily pressed him tighter, letting Ivan cry into her for several minutes. As Ivan pulled away, he was distantly aware of the other pokemon loitering a few dozen feet down the path. Nemo and Ripple continued their conversation. There was no sign they'd noticed anything amiss. Artemis was less subtle; she wandered aimlessly through the trees, distinctly looking anywhere _but_ the two children. Ivan felt more than a little appreciative that the pokemon had given him time to cry without interruption.

"Better?" Emily asked, smiling, as Ivan wiped his face dry.

"Yeah," he said, smiling back.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Thanks for listening."

* * *

Gentle Darkness' cabin sat with its back to a bony ridge that formed the far edge of the little valley. The land around it had been cut down into a small clearing; on all sides, long forest grass stretched away from the building for about one-hundred meters before meeting the clearing's edge, marked by long, thin trees that splayed their branches against the sky.

As the travelers trod through the grass, Ivan looked skyward. The clouds were dissipating, but even so it was impossible to see the heavens behind them. Still, judging by the light and temperature, sunset was close.

The cabin itself was a tall building, built from logs. It consisted of two spacious floors with a tiny balcony jutting from the third. The "ground" floor did not actually touch the ground; the entire building was raised three feet above the forest floor, the structure resting on sturdy concrete pillars. The space below the building was dark and dank, and a rotten smell wafted out of it.

Ivan eyed the cabin's windows as they approached. The panes were old glass, warped from age, and so dirty that it was difficult to see through them.

Emily strode up the makeshift wooden steps—the second from the top was rotted through, with a big hole in the plank; she skipped over it—and rapped on the heavyset door. Tranquility hung in the small clearing.

Emily waited a half-minute before knocking again. When she remained unanswered, she tested the door. It was unlocked.

"Hello…?" she said, poking her head into the building's interior. The room was dim, and the surroundings were small and spartan.

"I don't know if anyone's here," Ivan said, craning his neck to get a good look inside. "Is it okay to just go in…?"

Emily pushed the door open and fumbled for a light switch. There weren't any on the walls, but an aged, rusty chain dangled from a fixture overhead.

"How quaint," she murmured, standing on tiptoe to snap the chain downward. It took a few seconds, but the lone bulb in the fixture buzzed to life, filling the room with faded, yellow light. A low hum radiated from the bulb, and a dull roar rumbled from somewhere deep in the cabin as the building's power generator creaked to life.

They were in a small room that appeared to function as both the cabin's kitchen and its dining room. A small wooden table with a striped, weathered tablecloth sat under a window paned with clouded glass—it was almost impossible to see outside. The room bore signs of recent cleaning—windowsills and countertops were mostly dusted, but enormous piles of grime sulked in the corners.

Emily opened the room's squat refrigerator to find a healthy collection of fresh food—mostly cheap vegetables that were equally palatable to both humans and pokemon.

"Where is everyone?" Ivan inquired. The others filed in.

"Dunno," said Emily. "But the building's clean and the food's fresh, so they've been here recently. I'm guessing they're studying in Ipde. We'll probably catch them later today."

"Hey, Emily!"

Artemis, who had wandered into the next room, dashed up to the girl with a small, slightly dirty slip of paper in hand. "The big room in there has a bunch of gizmos and diagrams. This envelope was sitting on its own table! Is it for you?"

Emily took the envelope from Artemis. The front was stamped with the same stylized symbol as all of Gentle Darkness' documents—an image of Pokemon Tower—and her name was scrawled in an unfamiliar script.

"Hmmm…" said Emily, browsing the contents.

"Oh! It's from the director. He says that they're all in Ipde and won't be back until later. Everyone is staying in rooms on the second floor, and I'm supposed to get set up in mine."

Nemo and Artemis broke into a flurry of incomprehensible speech, which made Emily's nose wrinkle with consternation. After they finished, Ivan spoke.

"Nemo wants to know where we three are supposed to stay."

"They didn't know that anyone was coming but Ripple and me," Emily said. "Sorry. Just try to make yourselves comfortable; we'll sort things out when the director gets back."

Emily headed to the second floor, passing through what appeared to be Gentle Darkness' workroom—a large space with charts, diagrams, sheets, and a few measuring devices—on the way.

The second floor was a long hallway, with a floor of barren wood. A few tiny rugs were haphazardly strewn about in a half-hearted attempt at cheer.

Only a few windows filtered light into the building. The dimming post-sunset light was further obscured by the cloudy, ancient panes, and didn't help illuminate the hallway.

Emily groped for switches and chains in the dark before giving up. She headed down the hallway, cursing as she bumped into items and nearly tripped on a rug.

_Let's see…_ she thought. _I get to share the cabin's smallest room with Kenneth…_

Their room was the last on the left side. She reached for the doorknob but found it missing, a chunk of wood torn from the door. Splinters stuck unevenly from the jagged wound.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Gee," she muttered, "Gentle Darkness was treating this mission so hugely, you think they could have secured someplace in better condition. Hmph. Well, no sense in complaining. It's not like there's high-class condos or anything around here."

She nudged the door open. The room was small, with two child-sized beds. The one near the room's window was untouched, and looked to have been so for several months. Emily flung herself onto the mattress—piles of dust bunnies swirled into the air like a ballet, eliciting coughs from the room's newest occupant.

The other bed was mussed and surrounded by articles of clothing and a half-unpacked travel-bag. As Emily lingered over Kenneth's belongings, she saw a small book sprawled part-ways on his pillow, its spine in the air. Gold embossment on the cover read _My Diary._

Emily stared at the book, transfixed. A small cheshire feeling rose within her.

_I mustn't…_

She grappled within herself for a few moments before reaching for the diary with trembling hands.

"I won't," she promised, her hands wrapping around the binding. "I'll—I'll just fold it and put it away."

As she picked up the book, a loose sheaf of paper slipped from the pages. It lazily drifted downward, landing on Kenneth's bed.

Emily plucked the paper from off the covers, and could not resist looking at it. It was a drawing, similar to the sort Kenneth had bundled in his earlier letters.

Like his earlier drawings, this piece was very amateurish, yet reeking of charm. It captured a moment in time, like a photograph: two adult men silhouetted against a distant sunset. Woodland trees, bathed in russet light, stretched to the horizon and blurred the line where the sun met the earth.

Emily smiled at the picture and carefully set it aside.

"I won't read any entries," she promised herself as she opened the diary. "I'm just looking at the pictures."

She leafed through exhibits of Kenneth's talent, one marching after another like slides in a picture show. One sketch was a cloudy sky stretching to the horizon, with a lone tree visible behind clashing lightning; another showed a mossy boulder submerged in a clear forest stream. Emily paused at one showing constellations in a cloudless night sky—the edges of the picture were framed by tree tops.

One showed multiple members of the research team gathered around a campfire. Their faces were twisted into snarls of hatred, one individual jabbing his finger into another's chest while three more skulked about them. The forest trees behind them were shadowy; the firelight twisted their trunks and branches into sinister shapes.

_Oh, Kenneth,_ Emily thought, her heart going out to him. She remembered his complaints about the team's schism—was it worse than she imagined?

The urge to read his entries tempted her, but Emily resisted. She'd promised she would only look at the pictures, and she intended to keep that promise.

Sketches were liberally sprinkled throughout the diary, but near the end it transformed into a block of text with no picture in sight. Emily flipped through the pages to the very last entry, intending to turn backwards until she found Kenneth's most recent image.

There was no need.

The last thing in Kenneth's diary before it reverted to blank pages was a drawing. Emily stared at it, dread slowly rising in her gut.

The picture was a sketch of the room she was in at that exact moment, from the vantage point of Kenneth sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the window. Her own bed and her half of the room were sparse, as they'd been when she arrived. This drew even more attention to the room's window.

Or rather, to the thing outside it.

The sketch displayed some creature staring into the room, its gaze aimed directly at the sketch's point of view. The visage would have looked almost human, but so many things about it were simply _wrong_. Its mouth stretched wide into an unbearable grin, like a clown's. Hair crept down the sides of its skull like ivy. But worst were its eyes—jet black, drawn by Kenneth with such force that impressions were left on ten more pages after the picture. The eyes were enormous, giving the creature's face an almost insectile appearance.

Emily stared at the image for almost five minutes, mind whirling back to stories of phantoms hovering at the edge of camp and of cowled shadows. Slowly, dreading what she might see, she turned around to look out the window from the picture—the same one her back had been to.

The drapes were open, and the outside was visible. Beyond the window were trees and the black night sky. Nothing else.

Emily tugged the drapes shut. Rather than sit on her bed, leaving her back exposed to the window, she sat on Kenneth's—the better to keep the window within her line of sight.

Fear ran through her like a cold river. Emily shivered. Her aloneness ached at her; she felt exposed, vulnerable.

Emily fumbled for the poke ball at her waist, releasing Dulcet. The pokemon blinked and stared woozily up at her trainer. "Au...dino?" she yawned. Emily grasped Dulcet tight to her body and held her there for comfort.

Dulcet, for her part, returned her trainer's embrace, feeling Emily's quivering fear through her body. If only she could heal mental pain, not only the physical...

Emily accepted Dulcet's comfort and her mind calmed, thoughts returning to the various letters she'd received. Indulging a sudden impulse, she turned back to the pictures she'd looked at earlier.

These drawings took on a new, sinister light. That lone tree against the lightning flash—it had no shadow, didn't it? And weren't those two 'branches' awfully thin and arm-like? And the fight around the campfire—the blaze flickered light into the surrounding wood, twisting their shapes. Wasn't that a pale, horrid face staring back, subtly hidden between two trunks?

It took no time for Emily to decide what she had to do next. She clutched Dulcet tight to her, craving security, and tentatively opened the diary to Kenneth's most recent entry. With hesitant eyes, she began reading.

* * *

Ripple padded through the cabin. Her paws brushed errant pieces of dust from the floor. She sniffed around, taking note of the wayward scents: plenty of familiar smells from Pokemon Tower indicated the individuals of the advance team, but a slew of unfamiliar scents—some appreciable, others repugnant—helped reinforce the newness of her surroundings.

"Hmmm…" she said, padding up to the second floor. Ivan and his friends were entertaining themselves downstairs, trying their best to avoid making a ruckus. Ripple was glad they were enjoying themselves, and she found the Seadra's company immensely rewarding, but she needed some time away from them after days traveling in their company.

A curious scent beckoned to her from up above. Unlike the ground level, the second floor was a central hallway with living quarters on every side. There were no pictures to brighten the walls, only a handful of time-worn rugs. Ripple pressed her nose to the floor, following it down the hall.

The strange scent led her to the end of the hallway. Light trickled through the last door to the left—the door had a chunk of it, including the doorknob, ripped out. It incited Ripple's curiosity, but she shelved it, instead following the smell up the staircase at the hall's end.

The spiraling stairs ended at the cabin's third floor—well, if it could even be called a "floor." It consisted of a few steps' worth of space, with two doors on each side. One, with a large pane of glass centered in the frame, led to the balcony poised above the front door. The other was unassuming and blocky, and Ripple could not see what was on the other side.

The scent beckoned to her from beyond the second door.

Ripple nudged it with her head. Frustratingly, the door gave in a half-inch before stopping.

Ripple narrowed her eyes at it. The mysterious smell was almost teasing her—it was so close! It smelled familiar, though she couldn't place it.

Ripple tried again, and again the door moved from its frame but refused to budge beyond the first half-inch.

_It's not locked,_ Ripple thought. _Just…blocked somehow._ She pawed at it a few times before dismissing the effort as a lost cause.

She turned her eyes to the balcony. Ripple dashed at the other door, leaping at the small handle. She gripped it, and smiled when her body weighed the handle down. The door swung open—the night was hers to roam.

The balcony was barely large enough to hold a lone, tiny table and two chairs that were little more than frames of metal. Still, her objective wasn't the balcony.

Ripple leapt onto the banister that separated it from the space below.

She considered her course of action for a few seconds before leaping beyond the banister. The worn roof tiles barely supported her landing, but still held—and she smiled.

_I'll bet whatever room is on the other side of that door has a window,_ she thought. _And I'll bet I can get through that window if I try hard enough._

She tentatively placed her paw on a second tile. It wobbled, but remained intact.

Ripple grinned.

_You can't hide from me, mystery. I'm coming._

* * *

'Well, diary, we're here.'

Emily's eyes darted over Kenneth's handwriting. The scrawl she had come to enjoy so much now seemed ominous, somehow.

'I should have written before this, actually. We showed up late in the night a few days ago, but I just haven't had time to write. The director's had me working like a slave—setting up our instruments and everything like that. Various team members have been to Ipde recently, but I haven't been able to go.

'I have some weird things to report about Ipde. Everything I'm writing down is all second-hand from the other team members, which sucks, but nothing doing, I guess. According to Rachel, the people in Ipde were really hostile to the team members—weird, especially since the village has such a reputation for hospitality and good feeling.

'The villagers were really standoffish and aggressive, from what Rachel says. She's the only one who told me directly, but I overheard the director and other people talking about it.

'Apparently the big old landmark tree got split down the middle lately. From what we can understand, a recent visitor to the town did it. I suppose that could be why they were so angry about out-of-towners. What's interesting is that the time period when this stranger visited the village lines up pretty well with the first sightings of the Trumpeter. We should definitely look into that.

'…speaking of the Trumpeter, Rachel says that whenever she or anyone else tries to ask about that legend, the hostility pretty much blasts off like a volcano. Apparently, the director tried to push the subject when they blew him off and they almost ran him out of town!

'Townsfolk have started clearing out of Ipde. Already, the team thinks that up to a third have left! Nobody will tell us why they're leaving, but we're not going until we solve the mystery of the Trumpeter.

'…I'm not sure I want us to solve the mystery, though. I want to go home. This whole trip I've been seeing hints of this stranger around, but recently I've started to think of sinister things involving him. He's always lurking around the horizon, within distance of our traveling company, but nobody else can see him.

'I've heard the wind stirring leaves all throughout my trip. But thinking back to the legend, that's a sign of the Trumpeter, isn't it? I can hear it at night, when there's no wind. It's strange—such an innocent sound can become so scary, when I realize it means that _he _is nearby.

'I've seen him, watching from the trees and silhouetted on hilltops. None of the others have seen him—even though I've told them time and time again, they don't listen to me. I wrote Emily a letter but who knows what she thinks.

'I've seen him here, too. A black shape flitting about the edges of the cabin when nobody is looking. A sound waking me from my sleep—leaves rustling when there is no wind.

'I can't sleep anymore…I just huddle in bed, shuddering and shivering. Part of me wants to die, and just get away from the terror. What is going to happen to us?

'Enough…enough. I can't focus too much on this. I can't.

'There's safety in numbers. I'll be safe around the others, right? And tomorrow, they're letting me go to Ipde for the first time! Well, there's nothing special about that—ALL of us are going, technically. The boss expects Emily to show up tomorrow, which could be a problem—we might be gone for a long while. He mentioned something about leaving a letter for her, which is kind of lame. Oh well.

'I'll finally be able to pal around with someone my own age soon enough. I'll talk to you later, diary.'

A scribbled date marked the end of the entry, but words picked up right after it. These scribbles were manic and far less structured than the earlier entries:

'oh arceus oh no oh no here he is, mr. no-shadow himself, right outside my window. looking inside right at me oh his eyes are sick and terrible

'Ill draw him that's it thatll make rachel and the rest believe me. cant get me. smile so that the nice little boy can draw your picture hahaaahaaha'

The ghastly image leered at her from the other page. Emily, stomach queasy, shot another look at the window, even though the drapes were drawn and she could see nothing. Dulcet, still nuzzling against her trainer, followed Emily's gaze with worried eyes.

Emily started to close the book, but something in her memory screamed at her. She re-opened it, looking at Kenneth's final entry once more. Nothing jumped out at her, until she reached the end of the writing.

The date.

_Oh Arceus,_ Emily thought, _Oh, Arceus…this entry wasn't written last night. It was written a __**few**_ _nights ago. But then—why was the director's letter to me still in place? Why was Kenneth's diary still sprawled over his bed? Where is everybody?_

* * *

As Ripple dashed across the rooftop, the night breeze tickled her fur and shifted the clouds, allowing patchwork glances of sky to briefly poke through.

A few tiles groaned as Ripple placed her paws on them, threatening to slide, but between her surefooted reflexes and her light weight, Ripple felt confident that she was in no danger.

She perched at the cabin's apex—from a distance her silhouette might be mistaken for a weathervane. Though the moon and stars were mostly imprisoned by the clouds, her keen eyes still took in the details of the cabin's surroundings—the yards of grassy space that sharply gave way to a dense pack of trees, lined up like terracotta soldiers.

Ripple breathed in the night air for a few moments before descending down the far side of the rooftop. The tiles she stepped on suddenly slid loose from their bearings, sending her slipping precariously towards the empty space beyond the rooftop.

A daredevil laugh spilled from the Furret's mouth. Unable to halt her momentum, she ran with it; zipping down the cabin's roof at a speed no-one would find safe. Her paws were a flash, touching down for less than a second before going up again. Her mind, packed with the thrill of adrenaline, planned her next course of action.

There! There, at the edge of the roof, an old metal pole stuck out! Likely an old flagpole, it jutted, bare, from the point where the building's walls met its roof.

Ripple kicked free from the rooftop, her hind paws shattering a few tiles and sending the shards tumbling downwards. She flew through the air, breathless, and judged her landing—

Ripple landed on the pole, which wobbled beneath her weight and the force of her landing but still held. Her paws perched unerringly on the bouncing metal. Tiles and bits of tiles, knocked loose from her adventure, slipped off the roof and smashed onto the ground below her with a soft, tinkling sound. The void yawned beneath her.

As the pole quieted and the tiles stopped sliding, Ripple's muzzle broke into a wide grin.

_The flawless acrobat, against all odds, saves herself again! If only Shroud could see me._

Ripple took a few moments to calm her breathing after the excitement, and as she did so, she noticed that the flagpole jutted right above a window.

The window's glass was broken.

Ripple pensively ran the scenarios through her head. She checked below her: fragments of tiles littered the ground, but no broken glass.

_Be careful,_ she cautioned herself. _If there's no glass on the outside, it's probably on the inside. Watch your landing._

Ripple hooked her rear paws around the pole and hung upside-down from it, hoping to give herself more to see. Though she could not hold the pose indefinitely, as some simian pokemon could, her training in Gentle Darkness ensured that she could retain it for some seconds.

As always, it took a few moments to reorient herself and process what she saw while upside-down. Most of the room was still an enigma to her, but she could see the space immediately beyond the window. It was littered with shattered glass.

Ripple grimaced. She saw one tiny spot that looked safe to land, but even for a pokemon with the advantage of her size and training, landing without mauling herself on the glass would be difficult.

Ripple's hind legs quivered—she couldn't keep this position up for long. Ripple drew herself up and clung to the pole, panting from the effort while more thoughts swam through her brain.

_Okay. Getting in through that window might be hazardous, but this is becoming more and more suspicious. You need to see what's inside, now more than ever. No point in sitting here debating—either you'll try it or you won't, and every second you dawdle is a second wasted. _

_Don't be afraid._

Ripple waited a few minutes to regain her breath, and then hung from the flagpole once more. She took a few seconds to plan her trajectory as best she could, and then swung with her hind legs, twisting through the air towards the window.

Ripple curled her body as she sailed through the air, hoping to avoid brushing against the wicked glass that ringed the window-frame. One tore at her fur, but thankfully left her skin unmolested.

She'd misjudged her trajectory. Three of her paws landed securely in the small safe spot, but the fourth—her front left paw, to be exact—was not so lucky. A long, very thin shard of glass pierced into it, provoking gasps from Ripple. Tears welled in her eyes.

Ripple brought her paw to her mouth and gently wrapped her jaw around the sliver of glass—then, with great care, she began to wriggle it free. Hot pain tore at her as the glass inched loose. She had to work slowly or risk shattering the shard, causing even more damage.

It took several seconds to slide the object out of her paw—it had impaled almost all the way through—and nearly all of Ripple's self-control to keep from wailing. Instead, she limited herself to a few whimpers.

After her flesh was free of the glass, Ripple spat it to the side. She gingerly returned her paw to the ground and tried putting her weight on it, releasing a small "Ah—ah!" when pain branched through her left leg.

She waited a few seconds for the pain to fade from lancing agony to a dull undercurrent, and then studied the room.

From its size, she guessed it took up most of the third floor. Like the rest of the cabin, the walls were made of logs and the floors were bare wood.

Ripple's breath caught in her throat.

The room was bathed in blood.

Most of the floor had been stained an ugly brown, the same color that blood dried to when left alone for a few days. Veins of untouched wood wove between three large, discolored blooms. The sharp scent of Ripple's own blood caged her, but the pungent, pervasive odor of dried, half-rotting blood throbbed underneath, coating the whole room.

So this was the mystery that had called to her.

Ripple felt a stream of bile threaten to surge up her throat. She hacked and gagged, and though the thick taste filled her mouth, fought back her urges.

She shakily reached back to Gentle Darkness' training and forced herself to remain calm and rational. She closed her eyes and took several controlled breaths to regulate her heart-rate and fight down panic.

_All right…it's fine…it's okay…it's fine._

Ripple opened her eyes and though the panic was not gone, she was in control enough to weigh the situation.

The room was mostly empty space. This wasn't because it was completely barren—all the items in it had been gathered together and piled against the door. Old beds, books, benches, and boxes full of who-knew-what—all thrown together into a makeshift but weighty barricade. No wonder Ripple couldn't make the door budge from the other side.

She limped across the floor. As a Furret, Ripple's small size allowed her to weave through the broken glass with much greater ease than a human or a larger pokemon might have.

_Okay. This is…this is bad. We might be in danger ourselves…Emily needs to know._

With the state her paw was in, Ripple didn't think she could escape the room the same way she came in.

She looked at the barricade. It was large, but ultimately constructed out of several different objects piled together. If she could move a few items near the bottom out of the structure, the whole thing would likely collapse…

A few minutes and several moved items later, and the whole pile quivered. Ripple limped away as fast as she could, and a few seconds after, the pile collapsed with a rumble.

A few items still pushed up against the door, but Ripple was able to nudge a space big enough to wriggle through. She limped downstairs to the second floor, and a familiar blue figure met her in the hallway.

"Ripple, what was that noise?" Nemo asked. "There was a big sound from up above. And—what happened to your paw?"

"It's fine, nothing serious. And I was just about to get Emily and show her something important upstairs. You should probably come too. Where are Artemis and Ivan?"

"They're both still downstairs…"

"Good, as long as they're both safe."

Ripple turned to the door with the chunk torn from it and batted it open. Emily sat on a bed near the door, her back to the two pokemon—the girl was focused intently on a book in her hands, and didn't notice their intrusion.

Dulcet turned her head at the opening door. Catching sight of Ripple's paw, her big blue eyes widened even further, and she gave Emily a quick jab in the side.

Emily leapt into the air with a shriek, turning around and clutching the book tightly to her body. Her eyes swept over the two pokemon, and her face sunk into relief.

"Oh, it's you two." She swung an accusatory glare at Dulcet.

"Dulcet, d-don't scare me like that!"

Emily caught sight of her companion's injury, and blinked.

"Wait…Ripple, your paw's hurt! What happened?"

Dulcet hopped off the bed and tottered over to her companion. A cascade of energy flooded through Ripple's body, focusing itself in her paw. The sharp drumbeat of pain subsided into a low ache, hovering just beneath her notice. Ripple gingerly tested her paw against the floor—it still hurt, but she would have a much easier time walking now.

Even as her wound healed, a small current of frustration ran through her. If only she had a Psychic- or Ghost-type pokemon to help her communicate with Emily. Part of her wanted to run to Ivan and enlist his help, but he was more fragile and, in a way, more innocent than Emily…she couldn't bring herself to expose this to him, not yet.

"Come on! Come on, it's upstairs!" Ripple urged. She knew her voice would sound like barks to the girl, but hopefully Emily would catch her insistence.

She padded out the door and jerked her head in the direction of the stairs before trudging upwards. The others all dutifully followed.

On the third floor, Ripple steeled herself before slipping into the bloodstained room. She wriggled through the crack in the door—it took some doing on their part, but Emily, Dulcet, and Nemo all followed suit.

They met the sight with shock. Dulcet clutched her paws over her nose, vainly trying to drown out the sharp metallic scent. Tears pooled in her ever-widening eyes. Emily staggered into the wall, hyperventilating. Nemo fought the same battle Ripple herself had fought, and lost; he retched into the corner.

Ripple gave them a few minutes to compose themselves. Nemo was the first to recover; he looked around the room.

"It's like being back in Fox Creek, on that day nineteen years ago…" he said. "We need to leave."

Emily, meanwhile, brought her breathing under control and turned to the pokemon.

"Th-this book I was reading downstairs…it was Kenneth's diary. In it, he said the Trumpeter was following the team around, and he even sketched a picture of it when it was outside his window." She opened the book to the sketch, exposing it to the pokemon—a grinding fear coursed through Ripple as she looked through it.

"He also hinted at its presence in his letters…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He asked me to keep it secret. The—the last entry in his diary was written a few days ago, and suggested that the project leader would leave an envelope for us if we came back before they did…that was the envelope we found downstairs. It's been untouched for several days."

Silence crept into the room as trio grappled with the implications.

As the pokemon pondered her words, a few loose papers strewn against the wall drew Emily's eye. Her heart sunk like a stone as she caught sight of a familiar script snaking its way across them.

_N-No…it can't be…_

She picked them up in shaking hands and looked at them for a few seconds.

"This is…it's Kenneth's handwriting," she said. Ripple looked worriedly at the Seadra, who returned her glance. Dulcet sat in silence, hands still smothering her face.

Emily gulped, and began to read.

"'everyone. it took everyone

"'i went to Ipde today with the director and all the others. when we got there the village was covered in a dead mist and there was no sound not a single one.

"'we walked down the streets looking for people and looking into the houses. The houses were all empty and there was nobody inside We all stayed together but then the mist got very thick. it wasnt like walking through mist anymore it was like we had been buried in white sludge and then i looked around and realized that even though i tried so hard to stay together with the others I had got separated and i was all alone.

"'Then sounds came through the mist. Sounds like leaves in the wind and screams, horrible awful screams.

"'I ran

"'the mist was so dead and so thick i couldn't see anything and so I ran into houses and tripped over stones and roots. i ran into a wall and smashed my nose and blood ran down my face like a waterfall and i cried because it hurt so bad, so worse than anything i had ever known but i heard a woman cry out not far away from me but then her cry suddenly stopped and a new sound started. leaves in the wind. So I ran more

"'no matter how far i ran the streets were like a maze and I ran in circles with no way out while the screams cascaded about me I stumbled across bodies sometimes, or worse than bodies. I tripped over something i thought was a root. But it wasnt a root it was an arm a human arm that looked just like the director's arm, just lying there in the dirt. It was still warm

"'Sometimes i saw flashes of light through the mist and heard big roars and pokemon shouts. But the shouts always changed into whimpers and then into death crys and that horrible sound of leaves always reached me.

"'i dont have a pokemon partner of my own but sometimes the guild lends me one. I always pick the same one, an absol named Ebon. he was very nice and had warm fur i liked him i don't know how long I ran through the mist before I met that tall black shape. I took the poke ball off my belt and threw Ebon at him and ran away like a coward and behind me i heard ebon's voice rise into a high howl that turned into a horrible high pitched scream. the sound lasted for several seconds before it cut off into a wet gurgle

"'I'm sorry…

"'I ran and then i saw another big form in the mist, a big tree, the famous tree of Ipde. it was split and maimed just like they said it had been, i ran to it and hid beneath the branches. I saw other people and pokemon hiding under there as well.

"'When I hid under the tree a miracle happened. i could see through the mist the mist didn't go away, it was there, but while I was under the tree i could just ignore it somehow…I saw the entryway to the village. it wasn't even that far away

"'with the mist not a problem anymore i could also see the tall black shape with no shadow walking the streets. it stalked a salamence and ripped its wings off, slowly

"'everyone else under the tree could see through the mist too but they were all too afraid to run to the exit. eventually we knew we had to try and so we all raced to the exit since we could see it.

"'When we left the tree the mist blinded us again but we knew where the exit was and ran straight ahead, all holding hands so that we wouldnt get lost from each other again

"'we made it to the cabin running the whole time and behind us the sound of rustling leaves sounded all the way.

"'We've barricaded ourselves in the top room and now here I am writing on this last scrap of paper like a madman. below us we can hear it thumping around the cabin with the same sound as always.

"'oh arceus its slamming at the door oh please help us

"'i'm sorry I'm so sorry for everything i ever did please dont let us die…'"

Emily paused. From here on out the writing grew even more haphazard and desperate, and the paper was peppered with spots were Kenneth's tears had dripped onto it.

"'its gone, its not slamming against the door anymore.

"'but I can still hear that sound…

"'oh arceus it smashed through the window

"'trapped

"'it ripped Rachel in half theres so much blood

"'the others are trying to rip the barricade down

"'Don't let me die, please dont let me die

"'im sorry please help us please somebody help us I'm so sorr'"

The writing abruptly ended there. The bottom of the page was soaked scarlet.

* * *

Ivan watched as Artemis, staring intently at the power generator humming near the rear of the cabin, slowly extended her hand at the machine.

"Is this what you were trying to show me back at that lodge?" Ivan said.

Artemis nodded. "We Electric pokemon…we can generate power inside ourselves," she grunted. She addressed Ivan without looking at him, her eyes trained on the machine.

"But even the best of us have limits to what we can create…and we can burn ourselves out." The nodes on her head sparked a few times before a current breathed to life between them. "But you humans can make machines that generate incredible amounts of power. So I got this idea. What if…nngh…what if we could take in extra power from your devices?"

"But—why?"

"Why? You've been a pokemon, Ivan, you should understand. I don't know if it's…exactly the same for Fire-types, but imagine summoning even more fire than you ever could on your own. Wouldn't that be useful on certain occasions? Wouldn't it make you feel special?"

Ivan thought it over. "I guess…"

A few sparks jumped towards Artemis' outstretched hand—a few seconds later a small blue bolt of electricity shot from the machine into her palm. The current between her nodes momentarily sped up, and her eyes widened in triumph.

"Yes!" she screamed, pumping a fist skyward. "_Success!_"

"Um…not to burst your bubble, Artemis, but that took a while to happen, and with a lot of work on your part too…is that really going to be useful?"

"Hmph! Every miracle started from something small!" Artemis huffed. "And I bet you that if you look up every famous inventor, she struggled several times before getting it perfect! This is a step in the right direction!"

Artemis returned her attention to the generator. "All right, let's try this again…"

Ivan shook his head and left Artemis to her experiments. He meandered through the cabin, but the empty rooms filled with charts and odd devices failed to interest him. He entertained the idea of heading upstairs to check on the others, but ultimately the call of the outdoors proved too enticing.

Ivan stepped down into the long grass that surrounded the cabin, absentmindedly kicking at dirt clods and weeds. He ran a hand over one of the smooth concrete pillars that supported the structure. Though it was nighttime, the temperature was pleasant, and the breeze which had earlier played about was gone. Night was silent and still.

Ivan looked heavenward—before it departed, the wind had done its best to dispel the clouds. Now many of the stars were visible, though streaks of grey still traced across the sky. A glorious full moon beamed down, unimpeded by the scant cover.

Ivan surveyed the wilderness, taking in its nocturnal glory. The moon's brightness, plus his own keen eyesight, allowed him to see almost as well as he might in daylight. He glanced casually over the tall, graceful trees standing a hundred or so meters away, a forest of thin slivers in the darkness—

Ivan's head snapped back to one particular spot. He'd taken a slender shape at the forest's edge as a tree but, though it was tall and lithe, the black silhouette stood with no branches.

And no shadow.

The memory of Ipde's most famous tale rang in Ivan's skull. He gaped at the shrouded figure standing under the moon. Seconds passed and nothing in the forest stirred—not the grass, not the trees, not the sky, and not Ivan.

The thing in the trees moved—a slow, almost graceful lope, moving unhurriedly but implacably towards the cabin. As it walked, an unmistakable sound filled the air:

Leaves, rustling in the wind.

Ivan raced back into the cabin, darting away like a shadow chased by the sun.

"Artemis! _Artemis!_ He's here! The—the Trumpeter is here!"

Artemis raced out of the back room where the generator still hummed. Ivan collapsed into her arms, breathing fast and deep in sheer terror.

"Shh," she soothed, "what happened? Ivan, it's okay, don't be scared…"

"I'm not—_he's here!_ Run, we need—we need to—!"

A flurry of footsteps reached them as Emily raced downstairs, Nemo and Ripple and Dulcet following close behind. She clutched a book and a few scraps of paper with desperate tightness, her eyes puffy and red.

"Ivan, what did you say?" she said in a voice wracked with terror.

"The Deplorable One, the one from the fairy tale, h-he is…"

Dulcet closed her eyes. Her ears—sensitive like the rest of her species—perked up, as she filtered through the minutiae of the nighttime glade.

Dulcet's ears twitched, and her eyes snapped open. She gave a fearful nod.

She rushed over to the front door, locking it, as Ripple barked out orders.

"Everyone, upstairs! Hurry!"

They dashed to the second floor, but before they could ascend further, Ripple ordered everyone to a stop.

"Why are we waiting?" said Emily. "He's coming from below!"

"Ivan, I need you to translate!" Ripple commanded. Ivan nodded, stunned.

"The other members of Gentle Darkness barricaded themselves in the third floor, and the Trumpeter broke through the window and massacred them."

Ivan's eyes widened at her words, but he still translated them. Artemis released a tiny, fearful squeak.

"It might decide to enter from above this time, in which case we'll run back downstairs to try and escape. If it comes from below…we'll have no choice but to head upwards."

"How will we be able to tell?" Dulcet said.

As if in answer, a low thump sounded from the first floor as something met the front door. A few seconds passed, and then the sound of the door—bolt, hinges, and all—being violently flung across the room met their ears. The crashing sound was more terrible than they could have imagined; everyone flinched.

And through it all the sound of wind in the leaves echoed, like a master musician playing a flawless concerto.

Ripple nodded upstairs and the group ascended the twisting staircase—below them came the _tunk-tunk-tunk _of measured footsteps as their pursuer slowly made its way through the cabin.

They burst into the giant room. Both Ivan and Artemis gasped in shock at the ruddy stains covering the floor, but Ripple limped over to the haphazard remnants of the barricade.

"Cushions—pillows—toss them all out, quickly!"

The two humans, aided by Artemis, quickly tossed anything that looked like it might soften a landing out the broken window. Within a half-minute, a sizeable pile had grown behind the cabin.

The rustling sound continued, and the slow tapping of footsteps reached the second floor…

Emily was the first to go—she raced to the window, her shoes protecting her feet from the glass. She jumped through it, huddling to avoid being cut. She still let out a whimper as an edge nicked her arm. A second after she vanished through the portal, a muffled _whump_ heralded her safe landing.

Artemis was next. She threw a thick blanket over the glass to protect her feet, but still winced as she ran to the window. Despite her bulky size, she managed to avoid cutting herself on the glass.

Dulcet followed right after, also wincing as glass snapped underfoot. She crossed the threshold in an awkward hop, and sailed down, barely clearing the jagged glass.

Sounds were coming from the spiral staircase…

Both Ripple and Nemo nodded at Ivan to go next. Ivan gulped and hurtled through the window, holding his legs close to his body as if he were curling into a ball.

For a moment, he registered the glowing moon above him—then, a whoosh of adrenaline lasted for a fragment of a second before he slammed into the makeshift landing pad.

Ivan's breath forced itself out of him as he landed, and he barely crawled out of the way before Nemo soared out of the window. As Nemo landed, the others pulled him aside.

A few awful seconds persisted with no sight of Ripple, and Ivan found himself dreading her fate. Surely the Deplorable One had caught her…

A brown blur launched itself from the third floor. Ripple landed on her half-healed paw and let out a desperate note of pain.

"C-come on," she whimpered, pointing her head to the empty space beneath the cabin. "Under there…"

The group crawled into the shaded muck, eventually stopping beneath what must have been the center of the building. Muffled sounds of their pursuer still came from the third floor, high above them.

"Now what?" Nemo ventured in a dead whisper.

"We hope it assumes we ran into the woods," Ripple replied.

"What if it doesn't?"

She said nothing.

A fluttering sound rippled through the air, and then a black figure touched down on the ground. It descended with a disconcerting grace, as though gravity was trying—vainly—to assert itself on the figure.

Only part of the Trumpeter was visible, situated as it was in the brief frame of space between the concrete pillars. Its upper body was cut off by the structure overhead. What they could see of the Trumpeter looked human enough, but it was encapsulated in a cloak that completely hid its body. The cloak—a deep, abyssal black—appeared to be one continuous piece of cloth. The material was supple and flawless.

The Trumpeter turned, and the cloak shifted. A kaleidoscope of otherworldly, subtle shades played in the fabric.

Thirty seconds passed, and Ivan found himself afraid to breathe, afraid to even think lest the Deplorable One find him. Every urge and instinct in his body pleaded for him to run far away and never stop.

The dark figure slowly moved, its cloak rippling as it walked with the same unceasing measured pace. Accompanied by the same sound of disturbed leaves, the Trumpeter circled around the cabin, then to the front of the building. Minutes passed as it inexorably moved through the grassy clearing and into the trees beyond.

As the Trumpeter disappeared, the rustling slowly, almost imperceptibly, began to fade. Minutes passed and the sound grew lower, until—like a whisper—it died.

Ivan did not realize how omnipresent the noise had been until it was gone. The silence that remained was worse than death.

"Is it—" Emily said before Ripple put a paw against her mouth. The Furret stared intently at Emily's face and shook her head.

The night deepened, and a new sound wafted out of the forest, like a lullaby played on soft brass.

The moment this new music met his ears Ivan felt a profound change. He felt…no, he _needed_ to find the source. It was the most perfect melody he had ever heard.

He turned blankly towards the others. The pokemon's faces were masks of pure dread. Dulcet held her hand in her paws, whimpering; Nemo shivered uncontrollably; Ripple staggered back as though struck; Artemis convulsed twice, shuddering.

Ivan simply couldn't understand. How could they fear such beauteous music?

Emily stared at him. Her pupils were the size of pinpoints. How curious.

"Ivan, we—we have to go," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

The two of them turned to crawl free from the muck underneath the cabin. Why grope around in the darkness when there was such magnificence outside?

Before they could crawl more than a foot the pokemon pounced on them.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't go out there!"

"Stop! Don't you realize what's happening?"

Ivan fought against Artemis, who pinned him down—nearby, Emily struggled against Dulcet and Ripple. Nemo, with spikes and no limbs, was next to useless.

"Let me _go_!" Ivan snarled, swinging his fists impotently. He couldn't believe she was holding him back! He needed to get to that music. He needed to! Didn't she understand?

Ivan flashed with inspiration. He summoned his inner fire, making his skin hot just as when Jordan had bullied him, back on that day when he'd first started his journey.

Heat radiated from his skin, and Artemis' eyes widened in shock and sudden pain.

"Ah—ah! Ivan, stop! Please, Ivan!"

Ivan couldn't understand it. She was hurting, but she wouldn't let go of him! And she had the audacity to call herself his friend!

He summoned more of the inner fire, and though she kept him pinned, Artemis began crying.

"Ivan, it hurts—please, I'm trying to help you, stop—"

"Artemis, let him go!" said Nemo.

Ivan smiled. Finally, someone who understood!

"B-but…"

"Just do it!"

Artemis released Ivan. He saw her palms scalded a bright, shiny red—and felt nothing.

As he turned to crawl away from the cabin, Nemo spoke to him.

"Ivan, you can only run so far as a human. Wouldn't it be faster to turn into a Vulpix?"

He was right, of course. How silly to forget. Ivan wreathed himself in fire. The familiar Vulpix body returned, and now he was ready to—

Ivan gasped and shuddered. The beautiful trumpet music calling to him now sounded like a guttural, grinding roar, a sound that gnawed at his ears and his heart. It was like nothing he had ever heard.

_No—_

He remembered the legend and realized what it had done to lure him in.

"Artemis, I'm sorry!" Ivan stared in horror at Artemis' burns. "It was brainwashing me, I promise, I didn't want to hurt you!"

"It's okay," Artemis said, looking up at him. Though she smiled, her burns still gleamed a raw pink. "I—I know you didn't."

"We need your help!" Ripple said. "Emily won't stop struggling!"

The pokemon, working together, pinned Emily down. She writhed, volleying hateful insults at them.

"You traitor!" she screamed at Ivan. "Filth! Let me go! I _need _the music! You were never my friend—how could a metamorphing freak like you ever be my friend? Monster!"

Ivan shuddered at her words, but held firm.

The hours passed and the music continued. Emily eventually ran out of energy, and was reduced to sobbing:

"Please…please, I need to go to it…I'll die if I can't go…"

Finally, an hour before sunrise, the music withered away. Emily let out one last plaintive moan before shuddering into unconsciousness.

The pokemon all huddled together, too afraid and too tired to leave their haven.

"What was that?" Nemo asked. Ivan didn't think his question was directed at anyone, but Ripple answered nonetheless.

"Who knows? A shadow. A legend. A monster."

Ivan felt his eyelids slowly slide down as he murmured his own answer. "The Deplorable One…"

He slipped into nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, over 5k views and dozens of followers? Thank you all for your support! I know I update a little slow, and that I rarely respond to reviews or comments—but I appreciate everyone who reads this fic! This is for you guys! I'll keep 'em coming for you!

* * *

Two clusters of boats approached each other in the slate-watered bay. One group, small but outfitted with the latest gadgetry, wore the relatively subdued colors of the New Pokemon League; the other, a large, impressive flotilla, was clad in flashy blues and greens. This second group flew a flag depicting an ocean wave overlaid with a bony, stylized letter _A_—once the symbol of the criminal syndicate Team Aqua, now appropriated by Team Aqua's successor: the marine Guild Azure.

They were meeting in the bay that stretched south of the Indigo Plateau, near Tohjo Falls. Though the area was on New Pokemon League territory, it was also over the open ocean where Azure felt the most comfortable.

Abraham knew that finding a third party to host the talks would have been a fool's errand. Most of the major powers were already allied with him or Azure, destroying any notion of impartiality, and the minor powers were too cowardly to risk the notorious rivalry between the New Pokemon League and the world's most powerful Guild.

Not that Abraham would have changed the location if he'd been given the opportunity. Hosting the meeting in a third-party location would not appeal to the citizens of the New Pokemon League; they would see it as an unwillingness to bring Azure to Abraham's own turf, and call it weakness. They would be wrong, of course, but Abraham still didn't risk souring public opinion when he was only three years into his tenure as Champion.

Abraham thought back to the throngs of people cheering him as he departed. Signs reading _DOWN WITH AZURE_ and _THE ASSAILMENT IS NOT OVER UNTIL TEAM AQUA DIES_ had been held by a huge crowd ready to see off their Champion. Azure, once one of the more popular Guilds in the Indigo Plateau, was now hated and spat upon.

And it was all thanks to Missy.

_I chose right in setting you this job,_ Abraham thought with a smile. He stood on the deck of his ship, one hand idling on the rail as he gazed at Azure's fleet.

_With your help, I can now treat Azure as they deserve without worrying about the opinions of my people. Well done._

A whispering blur out of the corner of his eye and a small, barely audible rush of sound announced Russo's arrival. The Champion turned and saw his Weavile crouched on the ship's railing, perfectly balanced on the tiny bar of metal.

"What're you so happy about?" Russo drawled, idly picking at his teeth with a fierce claw.

"Azure, of course."

"Ah, that's right. Managed to get the whole town riled up about them, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say _I_ did it. I merely found the right woman for the job."

"Well, it's a great job nonetheless. There are so many horrible stories floating around after the Assailment…many of the Guilds have less than stellar reputations. People are so caught up in their idolatry of Azure that they forget that it started as one of the syndicates that threatened everyone during the war."

Russo turned and gazed at his trainer.

"Although I get the suspicion that the stories that reminded everyone about Azure's history are not exactly true."

"All I asked Missy to do was stir up ill feeling towards Azure. How she did so, and what stories she chose to tell, I had no hand in."

A heavy _thrum_ beat through the air and interrupted their conversation. The two of them turned to see an impressive Bug-type pokemon descending from the overcast sky, the barest hint of smoke and sparks trailing from its six orange wings. Its moth-like body was rimmed with white fur on the upper portion; the bottom displayed a thin carapace of sky blue.

The Volcarona landed gracefully on the ship's railing, perching near Abraham's left hand.

"M'lord," he said softly, glancing at Abraham. He turned and caught Russo's eye. The two pokemon exchanged mutually respectful nods.

"Kyte," Abraham said. "We've missed you around here."

"And I you, m'lord. I carried your new instructions to Nail, as you asked."

Nail was one of Abraham's pokemon, one of two that—unlike Russo—were often far away from the Plateau doing missions on behalf of the New Pokemon League. Kyte and Russo usually hung around Abraham himself for protection (and in case some trainer wanted to challenge the Champion). Abraham's fifth pokemon, Wheat, rarely left the poke ball at Abraham's side. He was a competent battler, and very loyal, but excelled at little else.

And the sixth pokemon…

Icy feathers and a pealing cry flashed through Abraham's memory. _Not yet,_ he thought. _We're not ready for you yet._

"…doing over there, anyway?" Russo was saying to Kyte.

"Something to do with Forest Ocean, I believe," the Volcarona replied.

Russo's laugh was short and humorless. "Hah! And we were just talking about the immorality of the Guilds. Tell you what, Abraham, forget whatever bad feelings have spread about Azure—if even half the rumors about Forest Ocean are true, public opinion will damn them faster than a Scizor flies."

Abraham said nothing. There was truth in Russo's words.

"Tell me, boss, I've heard Forest Ocean does some pretty monstrous stuff. I've heard they kill people in their experiments. I've heard they artificially impregnate humans with pokemon eggs. Is it true?"

"There is a rumor that they use human women to surrogate them, yes."

Russo let out a low, long whistle. "A 'rumor,' huh? It's true, isn't it. As if their work with shadow pokemon wasn't bad enough."

Kyte made a choking sound, his eyes narrowing in indignation. He quivered, looking for a moment like a frightened child.

"Ah." Russo winced. "Sorry, Kyte, I spoke thoughtlessly. I should have remembered your history…"

The Volcarona took several deep breaths and managed to calm down.

"I was…I was just remembering…" He shook his head, and fixed Abraham with an unreadable expression. "Humans…can do terrible things, can't you, m'lord? Sometimes I wonder if a world dominated by you humans is worth living in."

"Humans can be quite wicked, it is true," Abraham murmured. "But I find psychic powers and the ability to spew fire far more frightening."

"I will not have this argument with you once more, m'lord," Kyte sighed. "We simply repeat the same tired threads of thought over and over and over again. Enough!"

A long silence followed. The Champion and his two pokemon gazed at Azure's flotilla, each lost in their own thoughts.

"About Forest Ocean," Russo said, "I know they're very secretive and few of the common people know about them, and I know that you've done your hardest to keep your deal with them under wraps…but aren't you worried about affiliating with a Guild like them? If word gets out about what sort of group Forest Ocean is, and that you have a contract with them, you'll be martyred. You'll be lucky if your position is all you lose."

Abraham took a few moments to compose his reply.

"Forest Ocean's depravities are…repugnant. I won't deny that. But a sad fact is that those who practice science without morals advance farther than those who do. Ethics limit one's options. Forest Ocean is the only group with the resources and knowledge to complete the research I need. They have these resources and knowledge precisely because they have no ethics. Relying on them is a perfect example of what we call a necessary evil."

The ships across the bay began to move.

"Well, enough about a Guild so far away. Time to worry about the Guild at our doorstep."

The three of them headed belowdecks. Russo walked before Abraham; Kyte trailed behind.

The crew saluted as the young Champion passed them. He headed to the ship's conference room, a spacious area situated directly above the hold. As he entered, he saw that the four Elites who had accompanied him on this venture—one each from Hoenn, Unova, Sinnoh, and the Kanto/Johto province—had already taken their seats.

The Elites watched him as he took his place, all four faces reserved. Of the sixteen Elites, some still didn't realize that the young man they thought of as a puppet was far more independent than they'd thought. Others knew that Abraham wasn't their lackey, and it angered them. Still others were surprised by Abraham's initiative, but also pleased by it.

Abraham had initially considered bringing four Elites who were supportive of him, but he'd decided to instead bring the most firmly anti-Guild Elite from each region. Unfortunately, that meant that Wallace—a former Gym Leader who had once been Hoenn's Champion, back when each region had had its own—was the only Elite present who both recognized Abraham's independence and supported it.

Wallace kept his face detached, but as Abraham caught his eye he allowed a small, reassuring smile to show for a fraction of a second. Abraham felt a small bloom of relief; Wallace was a solid anchor of support among his less-steadfast compatriots.

Volkner sat in the chair closest to Abraham's own. A former Sinnoh Gym Leader famous for both his aloofness and his skill in battle, Abraham didn't think Volkner particularly cared about him one way or another. Caitlin, a woman of such devastating psychic power that she was thought to exceed some pokemon, sat across from him; she represented Unova. While she never criticized him to his face, Abraham had heard that she had expressed displeasure in private. Will, a psychic from the Indigo Plateau itself, sat further down, across from Wallace. He was one of Abraham's fiercer domestic critics, but the two of them could agree over a mutual loathing of the Guilds.

Abraham took his seat at the head of the table, flanked by both of his pokemon. He waited for Azure's arrival, and soon enough a low rumble quaked as Azure's flagship docked. A few minutes passed, and the doors to the conference room opened again.

Morris, the head of Azure, was a tall, physically imposing man in his early thirties. He was brash and boisterous, and did not so much walk as swagger everywhere he went. He took the seat at the far end of the table and shot an almost comically overstated glare in Abraham's direction.

Abraham paid no attention to Morris' dramatics, instead focusing on the woman who followed right after him. After Team Aqua's failure to control a legendary pokemon, it was disbanded by its founder, Archie. But this woman, his second-in-command, took the reins and preserved the Team, leading it through the Assailment. She was the one who made the fated decision to unite Team Aqua with a marine shipping Guild, turning the tide of the Assailment and transforming Azure into a political juggernaut.

Shelly was nominally subordinate to Morris, but it was an open secret that she was the true power behind Azure. Shelly took a seat on the side. Her hair, long and bushy as ever, was beginning to fade from red to grey. The keen look in her eyes and her tiny smile reminded Abraham of a cat pokemon: Glameow, perhaps, or Liepard.

As the last of Morris' retainers took their seats, filling out the table, the head of Azure pointed indignantly towards Russo and Kyte.

"There was no warning that we'd be in the presence of your trained killers, Abraham!" he sneered. "Is this a threat?"

To his left, Shelly looked upward in open exasperation. Wallace and Will both stifled small chuckles.

"Please feel free to release any pokemon you wish," Abraham said. "Two for two."

Morris unclasped two balls from inside his vest; Abraham noticed that all six balls were silver-plated premier balls.

"Come then!" he shouted. "Salamence! And Starmie!"

The two pokemon reared impressively on Azure's side of the room. Volkner gave a small smile that might have almost been of pity, and Shelly looked as though she wanted to bury her head in her hands.

Morris' pokemon were undoubtedly fearsome, but they were almost certainly Guild-trained, and not truly his own; in addition, he didn't seem to realize that powerful pokemon might intimidate subordinates or the heads of minor Guilds, but were the order of the day for the Champion of the League.

And the two pokemon he'd picked did not stack up well against Abraham's own. The Psychic-type Starmie faced Kyte and Russo with obvious unease, and Russo shot a cocky grin at the Salamence.

"Hello, Mr. Dragon," the Weavile said mockingly. "I hope you don't mind this _frosty_ reception."

Abraham nearly glowed inside. Morris' bullheadedness and his poor choice of pokemon had embarrassed Azure, something that was obvious to everyone except Morris himself. His wild personality and bombastic delivery also looked poor compared to Abraham's evenness and the Elites' careful reserve.

_And on that note…_

"Welcome. Shall we begin?"

* * *

The members of Azure filed out of the boardroom. Some wore displeasure on their sleeve; others carefully masked it.

As Morris and his two pokemon sulked their way back to their ship—the poor Salamence was having a very cramped time in the ship's narrow halls—Shelly stayed behind. When she was the only member of Azure in the room, she calmly stood up and walked to meet Abraham. He met her halfway.

"I always enjoy our little talks," she said, extending a hand. Abraham took it. "A pleasure. Yes, always a pleasure." Her face was even, but her eyes flashed like fire.

"Likewise," Abraham replied politely. He'd already got what he wanted; there was no need to gloat. "The New Pokemon League has a healthy respect for Azure and the impact it has made."

"The New Pokemon League. But not necessarily it's Champion?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you wouldn't deny it."

Shelly ended the handshake. "I suppose we'll be hearing from you soon," she continued.

"We'll be in touch."

She nodded and left the room gracefully.

When she was safely out of earshot, Wallace broke into a brief but vigorous clap. "Well done, well done! I saw Shelly and her old master unleash Kyogre in my own city, you know. She's not the type who deserves to traipse around the world unimpeded."

He bowed and took his leave. Will hesitated, gave Abraham a curt nod, and followed.

Volkner stretched and leaned back in his chair. For one of Sinnoh's Elite Four, his posture was terrible. "This will make the people of Sunyshore happy," he said. "Very happy. Good job, Abraham."

Caitlin stood. She had a soft, demure voice, but one that commanded attention whenever she spoke. "Yes. Well done…Champion." She left, her long hair trailing after her, and Volkner left not long after.

Abraham, Kyte, and Russo stood alone. "Do you think you've won over Volkner and Caitlin?" said Russo. "They're both anti-Guild, so standing strong against Azure might have helped boost you in their eyes."

"Compliments don't mean they've decided to support me," Abraham replied. "But I can always hope."

"Small victories are still victories, m'lord," said Kyte.

"Hmm. I suppose they are. Come along, then." The three of them headed abovedecks, where a motorboat waited to take Abraham to the small ship containing his cabin. He and Russo rode it over; Kyte followed in the sky.

Abraham's cabin was small, but snugly furnished. He collapsed on a worn, comfortable chair. He closed his eyes—just for a moment—but when a rapping knock opened them again the light outside had dimmed considerably.

He sat up, alert; he was always alert when he woke. "Who is it?"

"Missy."

Russo caught his trainer's eye and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Abraham unclasped Kyte's poke ball from his waist.

"We'll talk this evening," he told the Volcarona. Before he returned to his poke ball, Kyte shared a look of understanding with his trainer.

"Come in," said Abraham. It dawned on him that he probably looked unkempt, but it didn't bother him much.

Missy stepped inside. Her head did a quick scan of the room, noting Russo lounging in the corner, before she sat on a small wooden bench that was affixed to the wall.

"Thanks for bringing Dan and I," she said.

Abraham waved his hand in a 'think-nothing-of-it' manner. "Not a problem," he said. "You were a big help; I couldn't have stood against Azure the way I did without your assistance."

"The meeting was a success, then?"

"It was. When we initially proposed our new rates for the cost of shipping through our waters, Azure thought we were joking. 'What will the people back in the Indigo Plateau think when you charge us such exorbitant prices?' Shelly asked."

"And what did you say back?"

"I didn't say anything. But I may have smiled."

Missy chuckled. "And how did they react to that?"

"I don't think Morris understood what it meant. But Shelly did, and many of the other members as well. You should have seen how guarded they became."

"So is your new rate a big blow to Azure?"

"Oh, yes. They control most of the Sevii Islands, but we control Cinnabar and the surrounding seas—if they want to trade with Kanto or Johto, they need to ship through our waters. Now that our citizens want Azure taken down, we can charge much more fiercely."

"Azure is a shipping Guild," Missy said slowly. "You told me that most of the out-of-region trade to Kanto and Johto comes through them. If you leverage this correctly…you might be able to effectively control all trade to Kanto and Johto."

"Bingo. Kanto is controlled mainly by us and two powerful Guilds: Shining Cities and Gentle Darkness. Shining Cities is our biggest ally; Gentle Darkness is relatively neutral. Johto is more fragmented and more hostile."

"You'll charge Azure less if it ships to Kanto," Missy reasoned. "That helps your ally and it also lets you court Gentle Darkness; preferential treatment might shift them from neutrality to sympathy."

"Exactly. Kanto prospers; we solidify alliances; and we'll slowly tighten Azure's access to Johto. Without sea trade, Johto will have to rely on Kanto to supply most of its needs."

"Effectively bringing it under the control of you and your allies." Missy smiled. "If only the members of the City Council back home were as crafty. Well done! Now that your meeting is over, and a solid success…I suppose you'll be lending us money and resources to help look for Ivan?"

"Of course."

"And you'll let Rico come with us, right?"

Abraham hesitated. "Ahhhhh…I've meant to discuss that."

Missy's face darkened, which Abraham found surprisingly frightening. Perhaps it was her scarred ear, or the fact that her fangs were more noticeable when she was angry.

"You promised, Abraham."

"I did," he said slowly. "But you're a politician as well as I am, so please, hear me out."

Missy sat back, face still stormy.

"I promised that Rico could accompany you. I will not deny that," he began. "But that promise was made after you made a particularly emotional appeal…one that, frankly, worked. It's hard to think clearly when emotions are guiding you. Not only was I not thinking clearly, but new information is constantly presenting itself to me…even as I score a victory against Azure, new threats are made known.

"Rico is the head of our security in the Kanto/Johto province. He fills an important position. Even at the best of times, letting him go on an adventure with old friends would place us in a delicate position; now, with storm clouds on the horizon? I cannot let it happen. I am sorry."

"You promised us," Missy growled. "Rico could be such an asset…you care so much about public opinion, Abraham. What if your people knew you didn't keep your promises?"

He'd expected her to play that card. "They would be disappointed," he said. "But I would be forced to explain things honestly. I would tell them that these were my choices: remove a competent figure from an important position, or break my word to one woman. What am I to do? I would explain myself and trust that they realize I chose the lesser of two evils."

"So you really don't care? I could walk out there right now and shout to all the world—"

"_Enough,"_ Abraham said forcefully. Missy blinked, taken aback.

"You want to stir up the people? You want them to ask questions of me?" he pressed. "Be careful, Missy, or they might start asking questions about you!"

A tense silence followed.

"What questions?" she said.

"This, for start: What are you?"

Russo looked back and forth between the locked gazes of Abraham and Missy, each barely five feet from the other. Charisma filled the room like a potent gas.

"What do you mean? I'm an ordinary woman—" she began.

"Lies!" Abraham interrupted. "I see the battle scar on your ear. Made by a pokemon, most likely. What human contends with pokemon? I see your nail-like claws, and the fangs in your mouth. I see you whip your head around, scanning with senses too sharp to be natural. I see you read scents too subtle for humans to pick up.

"And I know," he said. "I know you speak to pokemon. So tell me, Missy.

"_What are you?_"

* * *

When Ivan woke to the sound of leaves, he wanted to scream. But as his chest heaved and his vision cleared, the young Vulpix saw bright daylight outside the dank passage where he and the others had hidden. The sun bathed trees which swayed gently in the forest breeze.

The Deplorable One. He was not here.

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief that quickly transformed into a shudder. He was alive.

Memories of the prior night filled his head, and he saw the rippling cloak and heard Emily's insults spat in his ears.

He shivered. Enough darkness. He needed the light.

Ivan padded through the muck beneath Gentle Darkness' cabin and emerged into the sun once more.

He blinked several times before his vision adjusted to the brightness. He shook his head, trying to clear any remaining flashes from his eyesight.

The open meadow surrounding the cabin looked inviting when it wasn't shrouded by nighttime. The long grass that populated the meadow was a pleasant light green, and it stood high enough that it almost drowned Ivan in his pokemon form.

Ivan pounced into a tuft of grass and popped his head out, enjoying the sensation of its coolness brushing against his fur. He tumbled out of it and onto his back, laughing. He was alive…they were all alive!

He opened his eyes and released a long breath, the tension easing out of him. The sky above was a healthy blue, a few wisps of cloud trailing across it. A light breeze, the same that stirred the leaves, played about his fur and whispered as it wove through the grass.

"Ivan? Ivan!"

The Vulpix snapped his head around. Dulcet, the one calling him, was sitting on a stump near the glade's edge. She motioned him over with one hand; the other rested comfortingly on Emily's lap. Emily sat on the stump; she too looked at the sky.

Ivan darted over to his compatriots. "Dulcet, Emily! You're both okay!"

The Audino smiled. "Yes, thank you. Although…Emily still seems a little off."

She frowned. "Her body doesn't seem to be the worse for wear, but her brain might still be a little scrambled from that awful music we heard last night…"

Ivan glanced at Emily with uncertainty. "Emily…? Are you all right?"

Emily turned to him as though noticing him for the first time. She wore an airy smile that Ivan thought looked out of place on someone as clever as she was.

Ivan stared at her and there was a few seconds' silence before Dulcet poked him in the side. "Um…she can't understand you when you're like that," she whispered.

"Oh, right."

Ivan walked over to a patch of ground with no foliage, to avoid burning anything, and transformed. The fiery sphere enveloped him for a few moments and when it dropped, he was human once more.

"Emily?"

"Ah, Ivan, hi there," she said vacantly. Ivan approached her with some discomfort.

"Are you—feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course."

"I was just wondering, because last night you didn't seem okay."

"Oh…?"

Emily's brows furrowed, as if she was in deep concentration. "I don't know what you mean!"

"You don't remember? After…_it_ appeared? You and I both went a little crazy, and…and you said some horrible things to me."

Her words echoed in his memory, threatening to enshroud the happy new day: _Freak. Monster._

"Oh, well, I'm sure you're fine, right?"

_No…no, I don't think so._

"I…guess."

Emily smiled. "Great! Now, Ivan, you won't believe this dream I had last night. It was a wonderful dream."

She grabbed him and clutched him close, whispering in his ear. Her eyes shifted mischievously as she spoke. "We can't tell any of the pokemon…I just know it to be so! You know everything that's been going wrong lately?"

Ivan tried to pull away, but she had a surprisingly strong grip. "Um…y-yeah, I guess," he said. "Emily, could you…could you let me go, please?"

"Everything that's been going wrong," she breathed, ignoring him. "If I take you to Ipde…it'll be fixed. It'll all be fixed!"

"Emily, I don't think we should go to Ipde."

She stared at him in shock, her grip loosening slightly. Ivan grabbed the opportunity and broke free.

"But—!"

"You're…you're still sick from last night, Emily, it hasn't worn off yet. It's not a good idea for you to—"

"Not just me!" she shouted. "I can't go alone! I have to bring you! _You_, Ivan! I just have to!"

Dulcet grabbed Emily, trying to calm her. "It's okay…" she soothed. "It'll be okay…"

Ivan felt a calming presence from Dulcet and realized the Audino was using what little healing power she had on her trainer.

Emily eventually settled down. "Ivan, it's important," she whispered. "It has to be you. I heard it in my dream. It _spoke_ to me."

"Not right now Emily," Ivan said. He didn't dare reject her outright for fear of setting her off again. "Maybe—let's talk about it later, okay?"

Emily studied him for a few moments and then acquiesced with a nod. "Okay, then. Later."

Ivan turned to Dulcet. "Where are the other pokemon? Are they okay?"

Dulcet pointed into the trees. "Our supplies were damaged when the cabin was attacked. They're off foraging."

"Thanks," Ivan said. He walked into the woods.

The forest was even more beautiful in the breezy, sunny day than the meadow had been. Ivan stepped lightly along the path, and within a few minutes his ears picked up the distant sounds of his colleagues.

"Artemis! Nemo! Ripple!"

He darted off the path, weaving around fallen trees and skirting past thorny thickets. He emerged into a small clearing with several wildberry bushes. Nemo and Artemis were busy plucking the berries and putting them into a small travel sack.

Artemis looked up and beamed when she noticed Ivan. She abandoned her bush and swept him into a fierce hug. "Ivan! Isn't it a wonderful day? Are you all right? I know it's only been a few hours but I'm so happy to see you!"

Ivan smiled back. Her enthusiasm was infectious. "Me too, Artemis. I just talked to Emily. She…doesn't seem okay."

Nemo looked up from his bush. Berries balanced delicately on each of his fins. "Ah, you noticed that too," he said. "I'm worried, but I hope that she'll get better in a day or two, if we don't run into that thing again."

A chill settled on Ivan. Of course they weren't completely out of danger. They'd escaped the Deplorable One, not defeated it. How could he have been so stupid to have thought they were in the clear?

"Don't say that, Nemo," Artemis pouted. "We survived, isn't that enough? It's a lovely day!"

As she set him down, Ivan noticed her trying to hide a wince. "Oh! Your arms, Artemis! They're still hurt from when I…"

Artemis waved his concerns aside. "Don't worry, Ivan. Really, don't! I'm a pokemon, I've faced much worse. Dulcet will heal them when she gets her strength back up. And I don't blame you. You weren't yourself. If anything, I blame the Trumpeter."

Ivan noticed a slight shiver escape her as she said the name.

"Still," he said, "I was mean, and…I'm sorry."

Before they could say any more a crashing met their ears, followed by a voice.

"…elp! Nemo? Ivan? Anyone!"

Ivan raced back to the trail. Behind him Artemis scooped up Nemo and followed, the berries forgotten. They burst onto the path where Dulcet waited, distraught—and alone.

"Where's Emily?" Nemo asked.

"She—she—" Dulcet gulped, and continued shakily.

"She said she wanted to get something from the cabin, so I let her wander off. She walked right past the cabin and that's when I got worried. I hopped off the stump to go after her but then she ran full sprint along the road to Ipde. She yelled back that she would make Ivan come, that he would follow her and that when he came to Ipde everything would be better. I—I tried to follow, but…"

She gestured down at her stumpy legs. "I could only totter along. We Audino aren't built for speed. She…she soon outpaced me…oh, dear…"

Artemis and Nemo exchanged a short glance.

"Right," Artemis said. "I'll fetch Ripple. And then we'll go get her back."

"We're going after her?" asked Ivan. "How can I help?"

"You'll stay here with Dulcet and I," Nemo said. "We can't risk—"

A brief flare announced Ivan's return to his Vulpix form.

He looked Nemo square in the eye. "Just try and stop me," he said.

Silence hung for a few seconds before Nemo nodded. "Very well, then. With the possibility of the Trumpeter around it's best not to split anyway. We'll go together."

* * *

The question hung in the air. "_What are you?_"

Missy locked eyes with Abraham for a half-minute before the young Champion _tsk_ed and leaned back.

"Forgive me…after we have done so much to help each other, it wouldn't do to make enemies of each other now," he said. "But I am not an imbecile. Everything I've said…it's valid. It's quite obvious that you're not a normal human. What are you? I would feel more comfortable trusting you if I knew."

Missy leered back at him. "I'm not in a trusting mood after you just broke your word, Abraham. What happened is my business."

She assumed the matter settled, but Abraham pressed. "You're not from Forest Ocean, are you?"

Consumed by emotion as she was, Missy couldn't mask the bewilderment that crept onto her face. "Forest Ocean?"

Abraham blinked. "That's a no, then," he said. "I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them. They're an elusive Guild; very few of the common people have heard of them, and then only as rumors."

He paused, waiting for Missy to prod him further. She was torn: she was still furious at Abraham for backing from his word, but this was a prime opportunity to learn more about the pokemon world. If she was to reunite with her son, she needed all the information she could get.

Knowledge won out.

"This Guild has something to do with nonhumans?" Missy asked.

"In a fashion. Have you heard of Cipher?"

"A little bit," she said. Dan had briefed her on everything he could recall about the pokemon world. He had said very little on Cipher, but enough that she wouldn't appear ignorant.

"They were criminals from the…Orre region, wasn't it? They were dangerously competent and had sinister pokemon."

"Of a sort," Abraham said. "Cipher was one of the syndicates that participated in the Assailment, but the truth is more complex. Years ago, they suffered two major defeats within five years. The second defeat fragmented Cipher. The son of one of their Grand Masters united a sizeable number of members and joined the Assailment. Their shadow pokemon were feared weapons indeed…but in the end, even they were defeated.

"However, not all of Cipher rallied behind that man. A number of members—mostly former scientists—fled to Hoenn and formed a Guild. Forest Ocean. Unlike the 'official' Cipher, they survived the Assailment. They've been continuing the shadow pokemon project and other unethical experiments ever since."

"And why would you think I was associated with them?" Missy asked.

"Their experiments are not only limited to producing shadow pokemon. Lately, it's been rumored that they've been looking into making pokemon with human traits, or humans with pokemon traits…perhaps they want to create a true hybrid. You obviously have nonhuman abilities, and the way you arrived here is suspect. If any organization could teleport a large group cross-continent, I'd bank on Forest Ocean."

"I…see," Missy said. "And why exactly do you think Forest Ocean would send someone to keep tabs on you?"

Abraham said nothing.

_Well, I guess that's to be expected after I didn't disclose what he wanted,_ Missy thought ruefully.

"I am not affiliated with Forest Ocean, or with any other Guild. My husband and I support your efforts against them. And as for my abilities…

"There are people in this world with strange talents. I know that a noteworthy number of individuals possess psychic powers. And there are people, however rare, that can understand pokemon speech. These people have their abilities since birth, usually.

"I am not like them. I was born a normal human. An…accident happened in my youth. The body you see before you is the result."

Silence hung between them for a moment.

"I am sorry, then. To be a normal human only for fate to…"

"It drove me to despair," Missy said. "At first. But now I can't imagine my life any other way."

She stood and bowed courteously. "I think it's time for me to leave. I thank you for what assistance you will give, but I'm not giving up on Rico."

"Of course you're not."

As she turned to leave, Abraham shot one last question after her.

"This incident happened in your youth, you say? And you mentioned being part of the Saffron Affair nineteen years ago. Might those events be…related?"

Missy left without saying anything. As she closed the door, she picked up the barest mutter from Abraham:

"Interesting…"

* * *

_Scholar_ was the title given to the second-in-command of Gentle Darkness, but in truth he was power in all but name. He was a tall man with a plain face and blonde hair. His slightly portly shape was hidden by the ceremonial robes of his station: deep silky purple and embroidered with entrancing, mystical designs in gold thread.

The Scholar stalked up the stairs of Pokemon Tower—_his_ tower. This tower and its secrets and its treasures were his. They had been his ever since the Assailment.

Such a chaotic time…it upset the board and dethroned many, but in doing so it offered opportunities to the most unexpected of individuals, and in the most unexpected of ways. The Scholar smiled, a flat thing that did not reach his oddly glossy eyes.

_I've guided this organization since the beginning…_ he thought. _And now look at me. I've climbed so high…_

He passed many pokemon on the stairs. Independent pokemon; Guild pokemon, who were not trained and never would be. The bond between trainer and partner was a special and sacred thing—the Scholar knew this, on a deeply personal level. His heart twinged as he remembered his fallen companion. Still, Gentle Darkness was the only Guild that truly allowed pokemon freedom and equal stature if they wished it.

Glorious.

The Scholar—why would he ever want another name? The title was all he needed—hummed as he ascended the steps. His office was very high up, but he never used the elevators in the Tower. He had been against installing them from the very beginning.

After a solid climb of nearly five minutes, the Scholar entered his office. His body was slightly out of breath and sweat sheened his skin, but he didn't care for looks.

His secretary, a twiggy young woman with wild red hair and burning intelligent eyes, glanced at him as he walked in.

"Ah, sir," she said, "you've got a call, very important, it's—"

"I've been informed, thank you," he cut in smoothly. He strode past her and into his private room, the one that overlooked Lavender Town. Once a gloomy town of no note, now it was a growing city with commerce—all thanks to Gentle Darkness.

_All thanks to __**me,**_ _it should be said,_ he thought.

He sat down at his desk, picked up his receiver, and jabbed a finger at the red "CALL WAITING" button.

"This is the Scholar," he said.

"And this is Shelly," replied the sultry voice on the other end.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. Shelly and Azure were not as almighty as they believed, but they were due a certain measure of respect.

"You may have heard that we treated with the New Pokemon League earlier today," Shelly said.

"And I must assume everything went as it usually did?"

"Hardly," she spat. "Abraham's new prices for shipping through his waters are going to severely dent our trade with Kanto and Johto."

"Isn't it unwise for him to be so draconian towards the heroes of the Assailment?"

"The heroes may have overstayed their welcome. We did some research and we are surprisingly unpopular amongst the citizenry of the New Pokemon League."

The Scholar mulled things over for a moment.

"Then what is this call about?" he inquired.

"Abraham will likely manipulate our shipping through prices. Kanto will prosper and Johto will be forced to rely on the League. As your Guild is based in Kanto, he will make you bountiful to court an alliance."

She paused before continuing. "I propose an alliance with us instead."

"Isn't that a decision for the heads of Gentle Darkness and Azure?" mused the Scholar. "Why are the seconds making it?"

"You know too well the difference between position and power," Shelly said.

The Scholar chuckled. "Too true. But why ally with you over Abraham?"

"Don't pretend to love the League. Your Guild is near neutral, but I've heard rumblings that the further up the ladder one goes in Gentle Darkness, the more hate towards the League there is.

"And besides," she intoned, "Abraham is just a schemer. He and the League want to bring everything the way it was before the Assailment. Back to the status quo. Do you want a world ruled by the League, where Guilds like ours are footnotes? He'll throw a cornucopia at you to get you on his side, because he knows he'll win out in the end.

"So let him spend his wealth on you. Draw him out. Dance the dance of ambiguity while he enriches your Guild. And in secret, we'll combine our wealth and influence to stop his advance. You know that Azure controls the Sevii Islands, and many other island chains. There are ruins and ancient secrets we've found in the far reaches of the earth. Perhaps we've even found hints of…legendary pokemon."

"Are you honestly saying that you'll give us a legendary pokemon?"

"I'm saying that we could share."

The Scholar thought it over. Ruins and ancient knowledge mattered little to him, but were greatly desired by the Guild's rank and file. And if he gave them happiness, they would give him loyalty.

_And just think of it! The power of a legendary pokemon! If Shelly speaks true…_

"You make an enticing bargain, Shelly," the Scholar said. "We can iron out the details later, but for now, consider this a tentative…yes."

"Mm-hmm-hmm," laughed her voice. There was a hint of triumph to the sound. "We'll keep in touch, Scholar."

"Before you go, I'm curious—how did you fall so far and so fast in the eyes of the New Pokemon League?"

Shelly sighed angrily. "From what we know, Abraham put someone on propaganda. Someone new. A woman, with silvery hair and a scarred ear…"

The Scholar's blood turned to ice. _It can't be._

"Tell me, Shelly," he said, struggling to control his anger, "do you know this woman's name?"

"Missy, I believe." It took all of the Scholar's composure to keep from screaming.

"But she's a nonentity," Shelly continued. "Abraham put her up to this. He's the real opponent."

"Y-yes…thank you. Anyway, we'll be in touch."

"Naturally." A click registered as Shelly hung up.

The Scholar held his receiver for a few seconds before slamming it back onto its place on his desk. The sound was astonishing.

A few seconds later his secretary nervously poked her head in. "Sir, is everything—"

"_**GET OUT!**_"

She wisely shut the door.

The Scholar buried his head in his hands, shaking with rage.

"Missy…" he muttered.

_That filthy, vicious, abominable, cursed Eevee!_

She was here. In this world.

The Scholar walked over to a statue of an ancient pokemon. The statue's pedestal was actually a secret compartment only known to him. He accessed it and pulled out a device—a golden tube overlaid with symbols.

Thanks to the device, Missy would never see her son again. They would be divided, cast worlds apart; she would finally know the pain that she herself had wrought.

He didn't know what happened to the boy, and he didn't care. The point was to separate him from his mother irrevocably. And he'd thought his job done.

But…

The Scholar trembled. _How did she know where her son had gone? How did she know where to look?_

She would find him, if left to her own devices. And vengeance would be made hollow.

_Oh, she always gets her happy ending. Her and her trainer-husband and her pokemon friends, all so very happy. She probably brought them with her—_

He paused.

Her friends and family.

_This isn't a setback…it's a boon. I'll make you feel pain yet, Melissa Fawcett._

_Oh yes._


End file.
